


Detrás de un rey hay una reina

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Cinco clanes [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Como de dificil es proteger a alguien? Que se lo digan al Rey de las Kodachi y a su amada, la ultima Reina Makimachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido.
> 
> Este fic se completó entre febrero del 2006 y marzo del 2007 en la web de Fanfiction.net. Empezó como una prueba a lo que podía hacer presentando la trama de una de las sagas más conocidas de la serie como un AU, cosa que pensé que sería muy fácil y después se complicó hasta el punto de tener que hacer una segunda parte.

El calor era agobiante, no ya por la época del año sino por el desvarío de temperaturas, aun así él iba con su inconfundible gabardina blanca y vestido de negro, resultaba único entre toda la marea de gente con ropa multicolor y que jamás paraba quieta ni en la poca sombra de los edificios.

"Llegan tarde, lo único que no soporto es el retraso en los pagos… y se dedican a tentarme" busco con la mirada "esperare en otro lugar" decidió.

Cruzo la calle y entro en un local que tenia fama de antiguo y exquisito.

El lugar elegido parecía anclado en el esplendoroso pasado japonés, los suaves olores del kuroyaki y del incienso aun perduraban en la atmósfera, las maderas nobles brillaban de puro pulido y tanto los tatamis como las puertas soji daban la sensación de recién puestos, busco un lugar libre y orientado a una de las ventanas y se sentó a esperar que le atendieran.

-¿Qué desea Señor?- dijo una voz alegre y musical.

Levanto el rostro y encontró a una joven de pelo tan negro que brillaba azul y chispeantes ojos verdes envuelta en un kimono que acentuaba sin mostrar sus encantos.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

La joven se desarmo frente a la mirada y a la seductora sonrisa, se sentó al lado de la mesita baja y extendió la carta para orientarle.

-Si va ha tomar té le recomiendo este y, este-indico- pero con el calor el primero seria una buena elección, se puede tomar frió también.

-Entonces me quedo con su recomendación.

-Muy bien.

Vio como se alejaba, su forma de andar era respetuosa y seductora al mismo tiempo, no de forma evidente como la de las demás camareras, sino de forma natural.

Sonrió al pensar que una seducción tan inocente estaba empezando a alejarle de su principal problema, el retraso de dos personas en concreto.

 

El móvil de la pelinegra empezó a sonar con insistencia, lo cogió y al descolgar respondió a su acompañante.

-Es él, por aquí.

-¿Estaba cabreado?

-Molesto, y sabiendo como es… mejor darnos prisa.

El joven pelirrojo abrió la puerta y siguió a su encantadora compañera hasta la mesa que ocupaba Aoshi, sonrió y se sentó enfrente del Rey de las Kodachi.

-Sentimos el retraso, Soujiro Seta nos descubrió y se empeño en matarnos.

-Gajes del oficio ¿Le disteis esquinazo?.

-Sí, por los tejados.

-Bien- murmuro complacido.

-Saito te da las gracias y, le gustaría que aceptases su antigua oferta.

-Sabe que no la aceptare ¿Por qué se empeña?

-Casi eres su colaborador oficial- dijo Kaoru mirando a una camarera que se acercaba con recelo.

-Oh¿Los señores también van a tomar té?

-¿Lo tenéis frió?

-Sí, ahora vuelvo, disculpad.

-Ese casi es el detonante de que aun desconfié de ti.

Deposito un sobre en la mesa y Aoshi lo cogió guardándolo rápidamente entre sus ropas antes de que alguien más lo viese; después los tres amigos, si es que se consideraban así, prestaron atención a la joven de ojos verdes que con una gracia exquisita escanciaba el té.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Misao termino de cambiarse, guardo el kimono y salió del cuarto que usaban para tal efecto, con la bandolera al hombro y el largo pelo trenzado, ayudo a su prima con la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias- dijo Okon.

-Dile a Osamu que yo me voy, tengo examen mañana y no quiero bajar la nota.

-Vale, ten cuidado con los desconocidos, y aprueba.

-Lo mismo te digo, hasta luego.

Salió a la calle y respiro el frescor de la noche, realmente había sido una jornada agotadora, bajo hasta el paso de peatones y después se encamino a la estación.

-¿Cuándo empieza tu turno?

-Perdón

El desconocido se quito las gafas y sonrió.

-Ah Señor, no os había reconocido.

-No pasa nada ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Gracias Señor…

-Shinomori Aoshi ¿Y tú eres?

-Tachibana Misao, encantada.

-Gracias por el té, es uno de los mejores que he tomado.

-Eso es por las hojas, en realidad mi forma de escanciar es bastante común. Por aquí.

-¿A la estación?

-De trenes, vivo en las afueras.

Empezó a sonar un móvil con insistencia.

-Creo que es el suyo Shinomori-sama.

-Sí es el mío-dijo sacándolo- nos vemos otro día.

-¿Con un nuevo té?

-Por favor-asintió sonriente

 

-Jiyaaa, ya he vuelto.

Dejo sus cosas en el recibidor y fue hasta la cocina, con un bote de zumo frío en las manos se encamino al despacho de su abuelo.

-¿Qué tal el día mi niña?

-Entretenido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroyaki: cenizas a base de maderas olorosas calcinadas, son como incienso pero en vez de quemarlas se dejan en un plato para que el olor se esparza con las corrientes de aire, también lo usan las geishas para perfumarse (en este caso lo disuelven en aceite)
> 
> Ya sé que el apellido de Misao es Makimachi y no Tachibana, pero tiene un motivo bastante importante en esta historia.


	2. Capitulo uno: Cita interrumpida.

Misao despertó dos horas antes de que sonase el despertador, miro la hora, las seis y media de la mañana, ya había amanecido y el calor empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación, suspiro¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora que las clases habían terminado? podría seguir con el dibujo que tenia en curso pero no se sentía con ganas, tenia ganas de que la tarde llegase, el sofocante calor la importaba bien poco al igual que a él pero tenia ganas de verle y decirle que ya no tendría que irse tan rápido a casa. Que estaba de vacaciones otra vez.

Se levanto con un suspiro y cruzo el pasillo corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño, estar con su abuelo "viejo verde" a solas y con solo una mísera camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior para dormir era tentar a la suerte, abrió el agua caliente y se desnudo dejando que esta resbalase por su cuerpo, cuando salió supo que el truco no resultaba tan descabellado como parecía; con que el agua estuviese unos grados por encima de la templada la sensación de frescor era infinitamente superior a que si se hubiese duchado con agua fría.

_Mi tierna y dulce Misao_

_Acuérdate de pasar por la tienda y traer todo lo de la lista._

_Te quiere, Okina_

Con una puntería fruto de años de practica tiro la nota al cubo de la basura, se preparo el desayuno y medito sobre donde comérselo, miro la hora, las siete, con razón su estomago no gruñía, ni estaba despierto.

La mañana iba a ser larga... y aburrida.

 

Aoshi termino de vestirse, pantalón negro y camiseta de manga larga también negra, todo ajustado para mayor libertad de movimientos; enfrascado delante del ordenador daba pequeños sorbos a su té hasta que recibió una llamada por el móvil. Sagara.

- _El lobo ha convocado reunión._

-¿Dónde siempre?

_-Y a la hora acostumbrada, esta vez tendremos información de primera mano. Kenshin atrapo a una Espada._

-¿Cuál?

_-Cho, El cazador de espadas. No tardes._

Colgó con una leve sonrisa, bien por el Hitokiri. Miro el reloj, faltaba media hora para la reunión.

"Maldito cabeza de pollo"

Apago el ordenador, se termino el té de un trago y salió aparentemente calmado por la puerta.

La mañana prometía ser animada.

Sanosuke Sagara, único superviviente de uno de los mayores estragos que el gobierno japonés cometió estornudo, solo le pasaba en dos ocasiones, cuando se resfriaba o cuando hablaban (mal) de él, en este caso supo que cierto "Cubo de hielo", de nombre Aoshi y de apellido Shinomori, debía estar remontando todo su árbol genealógico con una maldición para cada uno de sus antepasados; era agradable comprobar que al menos tenia una emoción, aunque esta fuese el enfado.

Entro en una sala decorada al estilo minimalista que tanto imperaba en todo el edificio, allí reunidas estaban varias de las personas que el Viejo Lobo consideraba dignas de su confianza, Kenshin Himura, Seijuro Hiko y tres bellezas, Megumi Takani, Kaoru Kamiya y la esposa del "jefe" Tokio Hajime.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa cabeza de pollo?

... se olvidaba, el pesado y cargante Yahiko Myoujin también estaba presente.

-A nada Yahiko-chan.

-No me llames Chan.

-Y... ¿Por qué no? Ayer llego una jovencita preguntando por su Yahiko-CHAN

-Sanosuke -murmuro Megumi estirando la oreja del luchador- tenemos una reunión entre manos.

-Vale, vale.

La puerta se abrió en un completo silencio y mientras el causante se movía entre la escasa penumbra de la sala, tres de los siete ocupantes, saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza al recién llegado.

Ya era hora de empezar.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Bastante alejada de todo lo que ocurría a espaldas del resto de la gente Misao bufaba por la señora que la predecía en la cola de la compra, la mujer no solo tenía un hijo digno de tener al demonio como padre sino que además seria también digna de ser su esposa.

La mañana no había empezado bien, cuando su estomago quiso despertase ya eran las diez de la mañana, justo cuando ella salía por la puerta de casa había regresado de donde estuviese de vacaciones, perdió un tiempo precioso en devorar el desayuno, el tren lo había perdido por culpa de un bono que se negaba a funcionar como era debido, y además este tardo más de media hora en llegar por un problema en la vía.

Pero la gota que empezaba a colmar el vaso estaba justo delante suya, el crío, un crío malcriado, caprichoso y toca pelotas; con una madre prepotente y que se pensaba que su niñito era todo un ángel. Cada vez que metía algo en el carro el niño lo sacaba, tardando una hora en lo que normalmente tardaría en hacer unos veinte minutos.

Bufo cabreada y decidió dejar la carne para otro momento en que no tuviese ideas homicidas rondándole la cabeza, salió de la cola y se fue a las cajas para por lo menos no llegar tarde a coger el siguiente tren.

 

Aoshi miro fríamente al hombre que sentado delante de todos ellos y esposado a la silla había dicho esas palabras.

"Hemos localizado a una Makimachi, a la última Makimachi y no tardara en morir"

El clan de los Makimachi.

Una familia tan antigua como honorable, milenario era ese nombre que hacia encogerse de miedo a los clanes que habían sobrevivido a la devastación provocada por la segunda guerra mundial, tras diez años sin noticias de que ninguno de los miembros hubiese sobrevivido a un misterioso incendio en el castillo que seguían ocupando al fin sé sabia algo de ellos, un superviviente, que por la sonrisa de supereficiencia del prisionero no tardaría en morir. Y teniendo en cuenta que el clan Makoto había sido su enemigo declarado desde hacia años lo haría de forma especialmente cruel.

Habían sido unos estúpidos, ellos intentando emular a tan poderosa y ancestral familia mientras su enemigo por elección hacia algo que se les había pasado por alto, buscar a la única persona que el clan había puesto a salvo antes de ser masacrado.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Hiko

-Eso yo no lo sé, solo Seta debe saberlo.

-¿Seta? ¿Soujiro Seta?

-Nosotros también tenemos buenos médicos, preciosa. Pero me siento generoso, os daré una pista, desmembramiento, muerte por desmembramiento, a primera hora informativa sabréis...

Antes de que cualquier otro le detuviese Sanosuke soltó tal puñetazo que no solo hizo perder la conciencia a Cho, la silla cayo hacia atrás provocando en unas horas un chichón acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Eres un impetuoso cabeza de pollo -dijo Saito dándole una calada a su cigarrillo- ya no podremos saber quien es hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Bueno, ha dicho que es UNA superviviente.

-Muy agudo Battousai ¿Sabes cuantas chicas hay en Tokio? ¿Y en todo Japón? ¿Por no mencionar a las que han salido fuera del país con motivo de las vacaciones?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Recogió todo y se dirigió a su habitación, la comida estaba lista para cuando llegasen los demás a la hora de la cena, pero ella no lo estaba, tenia que arreglarse o mejor dicho preparar todo lo necesario para que a la salida del trabajo estar lista, lista para su primera cita con Aoshi.

Verdaderamente era extraña la relación de se empezó a forjar hacia cuatro años a través del encuentro casual que habían tenido como cliente y dependienta, todas las semanas el guapo joven (al principio lo confundió con un treintañero, pero él con una sonrisa lo rectifico, tenia veintitrés) iba dos veces a tomar té, después la esperaba a la salida y la acompañaba hasta la estación; en verano la relación se había transformado por completo, al tener mas tiempo libre quedaban para ir a los museos, algunas representaciones de teatro noh o kabuki, o simplemente pasar una tarde tranquila en alguna cafetería hablando de historia, hasta que la descubrió dibujando.

Todavía guardaba entero el primer regalo de cumpleaños que la dio, un cuaderno hecho a mano, un cuaderno grande de hojas blancas con un detalle azul en la esquina inferior y perfumadas con la esencia del jazmín, ideales para la tinta china pero que usaba para hacer sus mejores dibujos a lápiz, como compensación ella le regalo uno de esos discos de música tradicional que tanto le gustaban.

Sonrió ausente al recordar lo que paso hacia unas semanas, estaban en el parque, tranquilos, ella haciéndole una caricatura muy lograda y él intentando convencerla de que no lo hiciera cuando la dijo que tenia que ausentarse.

 _"Causalidad, si pones esa cara yo tengo que hacer un dibujo para inmortalizar el momento"_ -dijo entre risas.

 _"Te diré otra, si bebo agua tengo que ir al cuarto de baño¿Me las cuidas?"_ -dijo refiriéndose a sus cosas, apenas las personales, el móvil, una botella de agua y un libro sobre la Era Meiji.

_"Vete tranquilo"_

Momentos después sonaba el móvil, viendo que no paraba lo cogió, y en ese instante deseo no haberlo hecho.

_"Oye Aoshi deja todo lo que estés haciendo, el jefe te tiene un encargo urgente, se trata de Anji, a sido localizado y hay que eliminarlo antes de que cante para su cabecilla..."_

Recordaba que el móvil había resbalado de su mano al verle llegar por el sendero, que había recogido sus cosas desordenadamente, metiéndolas de cualquier manera en la cartera y al oirle preguntar que pasaba salir corriendo al grito de no te acerques escoria.

Miro la combinación de colores y aparto horrorizada la camiseta; en ese instante se había sentido ultrajada, comparándose con una niña pequeña a la cual la han engañado y después se ha enterado de todo, había intentado resistirse cuando la volteo para darla una explicación pero él era más fuerte que ella, aprisionándola contra el tronco de un árbol le contó todo; trabajaba para el gobierno, no tenia que matar al menos que fuese imprescindible, pero que lo hacia por dos motivos, el primero para mandar a la cárcel a la yakuza que había matado a su familia cuando solo era un crió...

_"... y también por proteger algo más personal, tu sonrisa"_

Mirándola a los ojos de una forma muy concreta la había explicado que si no quería volver a verle lo entendería, que si quería hablar con él tenía su número, una llamada, un mensaje y acudiría.

Y entonces había hecho algo que sonaba muy de película, la había besado, a sus veinte años no era la primera vez que la besaban, había tenido un novio con dieciséis que había mandado ha hacer gárgaras cuando se puso pesado con un tema que ella prefería dejar para más adelante; pero había sido distinto, solo había sido un roce electrificante que demostraba más que cualquier cosa, más que un poema o unas frases murmuradas al oído, cuando se percato de que la vida seguía Aoshi ya no estaba allí, incluso estaba sentada en el césped temblando de arriba abajo.

Bueno, solo iban a aclarar las cosas cuando apenas unas horas después de mandarle el mensaje (y haber apagado el móvil) llamaron a la puerta, un paquete, copias de documentos oficiales que atestiguaban la versión de Aoshi, trabajaba para el gobierno desbaratando grupos yakuzas que operaban en el país. La nota era la respuesta a su mensaje.

_Te veré en el lugar acostumbrado._

_Aoshi._

Tras horas de explicaciones habían acabado como estaban: juntos, ella con una tontería digna de una chiquilla y él sonriente de felicidad.

-¡No puede ser!

Había terminado de comprobar que camiseta quedaba mejor con los pantalones, sin que ninguna la convenciese, y apenas la quedaba una hora para ordenar su habitación y llegar al trabajo.

-¡Osamu se va a cabrear de verdad!

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Se sentó aparentemente tranquilo en su lugar favorito, espero a que Misao llegase con la carta para aconsejarle, ritual que le resultaba gracioso, y poder deslizar la primera nota de la clandestina conversación.

-Aho- murmuro una voz divertida –Hoy estoy libre.

Levanto la vista extrañado.

-¿No trabajas hoy?

-Me han dicho que me vaya a donde quiera, pero que antes de las dos en casa, y que me cuides.

Miro a la mesa donde tenían todos los tés y los dulces para elegir, la prima mayor de Misao le miraba secundada por los dos cocineros que habían detenido por unos instantes sus labores, asintió y se levanto más animado, por lo menos podrían ir a un sitio donde no notase sus miradas clavándose en su cogote cada vez que hablaban.

Cuando salieron al fresco de la noche no lo pensaron, Aoshi la rodeo la cintura con un brazo, con la otra mano la acaricio el pómulo y, mientras Misao le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, inclino el rostro para besarla; sintió como suspiraba y sus dedos se rozaban la nuca con suavidad, centrándole allí donde quería estar, con ella, tranquilo, relajado, sin mentiras.

Okon fue la única que vio más allá del beso, vio como un coche negro parada de un frenazo delante del local, justo donde el par de palomos estaban besándose, como un sujeto bajaba con una katana en la mano del mismo y se acercaba tranquilo hasta quedar delante de ellos. Reconoció la sonrisa de esfinge.

-No- susurro –Okina la han encontrado.

-Hola- oyeron al separase –usted no me conoce pero eso es irrelevante, soy Soujiro Seta y he venido a matarla, Señorita Misao Makimachi.


	3. Capitulo dos: Caos.

Apenas noto como la delicada mano de la joven se escurría entre los dedos, como el calor de su cuerpo de evaporaba al alejarse y su aroma a jazmín se diluía al no tenerla cerca; estaba más ocupado en encajar algunas piezas aparentemente inconexas.

Una joven, de veinte años, con marcadísimos rasgos japoneses, que odiaba el fuego y no quería oír hablar de masacres, sobreprotegida por su familia, instruida de manera exquisita en las tradiciones más emblemáticas del país del sol naciente, y que se apedillaba Makimachi. Estuvo tentado de decir que se había equivocado.

Pero la dolorosa ausencia de Misao le hizo reaccionar, desarmado como estaba solo pudo hacer una cosa, darla tiempo.

Soujiro miro al espadachín que se interponía entre él y su presa, le hizo gracia el que intentase detenerle, ni siquiera armado era rival contra él, solo había un hombre que lo hubiese logrado y ese era Kenshin Himura, más conocido como Hitokiri Battousai.

-Shinomori- saludo, a su alrededor la gente huía despavorida del local.

Aoshi se dio cuenta de otra cosa tarde, no solo iban detrás de su Misao, también de su familia; varios tipos con armas de fuego habían bajado del coche y se estaban posicionando delante del escaparate.

-¡Protégela!

Una mano fuerte y decidida le lanzo hacia atrás, trastabillo hasta quedar a dos pasos del causante pero le colocaron una mano entre los omoplatos y le empujaron dentro del local; entonces todo se volvió mucho más confuso, Okina le dio algo ¿Una mochila? No lo sabia, subió las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba de allí al tejado, y a una posible salida, corriendo.

Al llegar arriba vio como Misao forcejeaba con una figura, los tenían cercados.

-¡Suéltala!- bramó.

Salto sobre la figura y la derribo al suelo, sus reflejos hicieron que el puñetazo ni le rozase y entonces respondió con un golpe muy depurado y rapidísimo, fue detenido por un pelirrojo. Cuyos ojos estaban dorados.

O no.

Cuando se vio libre no espero a saber que ocurría, su familia no estaba allí, solo Aoshi, y él solo era una pequeña parte de ella, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y empezó a bajar los escalones; apenas logro bajar cinco antes de que un brazo la rodease la cintura reteniéndola... y oír los disparos.

-¡NO!

Rápidamente se encontró apretada contra un cuerpo masculino, obligada contra su voluntad a apretar la cabeza contra un cuello, que no tardo en cubrirse de transpiración, y llevada, como un tesoro de incalculable valor, en volandas.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Kaoru se separo del grupo y miro a través del cristal de la puerta, al otro lado estaban Aoshi y la joven que había resultado ser la ultima Makimachi; cuando llegaron, fatigados por la carrera hasta los coches, Aoshi se había sentado en la parte común y manteniendo a la joven sentada en su regazo se había dedicado a consolarla en un silencio poco normal, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un puntual sollozo y entonces las manos del espadachín la acariciaban con un roce hipnótico y tranquilizador, como solo un amante podía acariciar a la persona amada.

Se disculpo recibiendo varias miradas extrañadas y salió, olvidándose de que la noche era cálida debido al estío cogió una de las mantas que había por si alguien quería dormir caliente y la hecho por los temblorosos hombros de la joven, arrodillada la envolvió con ayuda del espadachín.

-Misao ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Kaoru, ahora no sabemos mucho pero solo hay heridos, Megumi, una doctora que trabaja para nosotros, esta allí, los esta atendiendo ella misma y ha dicho que en cuanto tenga alguna novedad llamara.

Misao asintió y se seco las lagrimas, al menos eran buenas noticias.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? También tenemos café.

-Quiero... ir al baño... por favor.

-Voy contigo- corto Kaoru al joven –Saito quiere hablar contigo Aoshi, cuando termine la reunión entra.

-Te veré después.

-Sí- antes de separarse extendió la mano y le hizo agachar la cabeza, le beso en el pómulo y le rozo la frente, evito sus labios deliberadamente cosa que el espadachín no entendió.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron dejando atrás la manta con olor a jazmín, torcieron en uno de los pasillos e ingresaron en el cuarto de baño femenino, la blancura de los azulejos y las luces las recibió fríamente; por fin Misao pudo ver su rostro descompuesto, tenia los ojos rojos de llorar así como la nariz, el ligero maquillaje que se había aplicado al principio de la noche estaba destrozado y tenia unos arañazos en los brazos a causa del forcejeo con uno de los hombres que la había ayudado.

Su familia estaba en el hospital y ella preocupándose por su aspecto.

-Aunque vayas no te dejaran verlos- la dijo la chica que estaba a su lado –los están atendiendo y eso no es posible. Ven siéntate, ya te limpio yo la cara.

-Gracias.

Kaoru sonrió, empezaba a entender una cosa, por que Aoshi se había vuelto más humano tras conocerla, por que en ocasiones su móvil estaba apagado haciéndole ilocalizable y tras ese hecho una chispa de alegría brillaba en sus ojos; escurrió el agua del papel y empezó a retirar lo poco que había sobrevivido del maltrecho maquillaje.

 

Saito observo con detenimiento al Rey de las Kodachi, la postura que adopto cuando se quedaron a solas, la tensión de los músculos a través de la ropa y escucho el latir del corazón mediante Los Ojos del Corazón; estaba preocupado, tenso ante cualquier noticia o eventualidad referente a la joven Makimachi y a lo que él decidiera, después de todo hacia dos años que había decidido aceptar el ofrecimiento que le hacia con cada pago, ser un guerrero reconocido en su grupo.

-Deberás protegerla, si la separo de ti seguro que cae en una depresión por lo que mejor no arriesgar; en cuanto tengamos noticias del hospital llamare a tu casa. Ah, mandare a gente a su casa por lo que necesitare la dirección, la mantendrán vigilada y recogerán sus pertenencias, mañana a primera hora estarán llegando a tu casa.

-Bien.

-Y por cierto- dijo mirando por la ventana –después de ella quiero echar un vistazo a la mochila que te entrego su abuelo, ese tal Okina.

-Se lo diré.

–Saito, cariño, tienen más noticias y la policía te reclama.- dijo Tokio entrando

En cuanto su esposo salió Tokio, la única mujer capaz de hacer que el Viejo Lobo se olvidase hasta del día en que vivía, aparto el pelo del rostro de Aoshi, tenia los ojos vidriosos y se aguantaba muy mucho de llorar. Conocía esa sensación, la había sufrido cuando su ahora esposo era un espadachín y le habían llevado a un hospital, había estado apunto de perder lo que más amaba y al futuro padre del pequeño que llevaba en sus entrañas; no era parecido a lo que ella paso pero teniendo en cuenta el cambio operado en el joven lo comprendía.

-No hará falta que vengas. Quédate con ella, seguro que Saito quería decírtelo pero ya le conoces, tiene que ser el eterno hombre frió.

-Tokio ¿Has visto a...? Ah, estas aquí, Misao ya esta mejor Aoshi, pero se esta quedando dormida.

-Dile a Saito que estaré en casa; dale esta nota a Kenshin, si quieres puedes venir tu también Kaoru.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Una hora después Aoshi aparcaba el coche en su plaza de garaje, cerro la puerta con cuidado y abrió la del acompañante donde Misao dormitaba, la soltó el cinturón de seguridad con lentitud, una vez que estuvo libre de la cinta se puso de cuclillas y la acaricio el rostro tiernamente.

-Misao, venga despierta.

La joven tembló suavemente y abrió los ojos aun dormida.

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmuro.

-En mi casa, vamos.

-¿En tu casa?- dijo despertándose de golpe –pero...

-Es peligroso ir a la tuya, mañana traerán tus cosas y la mantendrán vigilada- retiro los dedos de los tiernos labios y la ayudo a bajar, cogió la mochila –Tengo ropa que quizás te sirva.

Apenas dijo nada mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el ático de Aoshi, estaban en su casa, su familia en el hospital y, la habían encontrado. No era una pesadilla.

Se echo a llorar, noto que su novio la envolvía con un brazo y la besaba en el pelo murmurando palabras de consuelo, se apretó contra él y empezó a calmarse de nuevo.

-¿Crees que podremos ir a verles?

-En cuanto nos llame Megumi iremos, no te preocupes por eso. Venga.- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Misao apenas percibió lo que había a su alrededor, únicamente noto que Aoshi la guiaba por un pasillo largo e iluminado por las estrellas, desde el salón hasta la habitación del final, la habitación principal. Dejo que la sentase en la cama y la quitase las sandalias, pero se negó a que siguiese con las atenciones.

-¿Quieres ducharte?

-No, solo quiero dormir.

Aoshi la miro sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, quería dormir para que al despertar todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, eso no era posible y lo sabia muy bien.

-No por dormirte ahora todo volverá a ser como antes- vio como un leve enojo empezaba a crecer hasta convertirse en un cabreo –Lo sé por experiencia, es duro, crees que esto no es real e incluso te intentas convencer de ello, pero al despertar te das cuenta de que nada a cambiado; tú estas en un orfanato esperando a que un familiar se haga cargo de ti mientras por la televisión no hacen mas que dar la noticia de la muerte de tus padres.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al oírlo, Misao por oír una parte del pasado de Aoshi que ni siquiera sospechaba y él, por haberlo dicho; así de sencilla era la cuestión.

El joven intento levantarse para no ver la cara de Misao, no quería la compasión de nadie y menos de ella, pero un brazo y unos labios le hicieron desistir del intento.

Antes de darse cuenta de que hacían empezaron a besarse con ansia mientras se tumbaban en la cama.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Saito termino de leer las declaraciones de todos los testigos, los tenían, todos habían llegado a la aplastante conclusión de que el hombre de la foto, Soujiro Seta, había sido el primero en llegar allí y empezar con unos diez cargos que iban desde alteración del orden publico hasta intento de asesinato, pasando por vandalismo y posesión ilegal de armas; mínimo, veinte años, cuando volviese a pisar la calle estaría muy mayor para dedicarse a ser el perro faldero de Makoto Shishio.

-Jefe, malas noticias; el destacamento fue a la guarida del Juppongattana...

-¿Y?

-No había nadie, todo estaba cubierto por sabanas, cerrado a cal y canto y sin rastro de objetos valiosos.

El Lobo destrozo la pluma a base de apretar, otra vez, otra vez se le habían escurrido de entre los dedos como las anguilas, no tenían bastante con atentar contra la vida de los políticos más honorables del país sino también tenían que destrozar la vida de una joven, solo por que esta hubiese sido la única superviviente de un clan que destruyeron hacia mucho tiempo.

En ocasiones deseaba ser dios para borrarlos de un plumazo del país.

-Mantened la casa vigilada, si se acerca alguien detenerle, me da igual que sea el cartero o una vecina para pedir sal, que nadie se aproxime a esa casa ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

-¿La casa de la chica?

-Su esposa y la Señorita Kamiya han ido a buscar las pertenencias de la joven Makimachi, el grupo de vigilancia fue con ellas, de la misma forma que el Señor Himura.

-¿Los heridos?

-Eso ya es otra cosa señor, los cuatro jóvenes se encuentran fuera de peligro, totalmente estables y conscientes; el anciano no, debido a su edad, y a que casi todas las balas le dieron en puntos críticos, se encuentra muy grave en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-Bien- murmuro meditabundo –Puedes retirarte, al mínimo cambio quiero ser el primero en ser informado.

-Señor.

En cuanto el oficial se alejo de su despacho Saito descolgó, le daría una buena noticia a la comadreja.

 

Fue un sonido extraño, mezcla de gemido y estornudo, Misao dio un respingo al oír el teléfono mientras que Aoshi dirigió una mirada helada al aparato.

-¿Quién crees que es?

-Sé tanto como tu, nada.

Ambos se sentaron, mientras Aoshi cogía el teléfono Misao noto como uno de sus brazos se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura reteniéndola suavemente, escucho un par de monosílabos y oyó como colgaba.

Antes de darse cuenta de cual había sido el movimiento del espadachín, se encontró en su regazo y siendo acariciada suavemente.

-Mañana, cuando terminemos de colocar tus cosas, podremos ir a ver a tus primos.

-¿Y Jiya?

-Aun sigue en la UCI, mañana nos lo dirán.

La joven sonrió parcialmente feliz.

-¿Quieres dormir?

-Sí

-No olvides donde estas- murmuro besándola –Ni quien eres en realidad.


	4. Capitulo tres: Sin señales de vida.

Despertó suavemente, sabia donde se encontraba y como, en la cama de Aoshi, vestida con la parte superior de un pijama de verano, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad que entraba por la impresionante cristalera de la habitación y le vio fuera, ya no llevaba la ropa de la fallida cita, vestía unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver los brazos y el cuello, todo en el único color que para él existía además del negro, el blanco.

Se levanto intentando no producir ningún ruido que detuviese la lenta danza que practicaba Aoshi, Tai-Chi, todos los músculos se movían acompasadamente en posiciones que cambiaban de manera fluida, ninguna brusquedad ni forzadura, solo agua con la forma de un cuerpo humano. Traspaso los limites de la habitación y salió a una terraza ¡Donde había un, no, tres cerezos de considerable tamaño!

Aoshi escucho el gemido de sorpresa que dio la bella durmiente, sonrió feliz de que por fin estuviese despierta y dio por terminada su sesión de Tai-Chi.

-Buenos días.

-Bu... buenos... días...

-¿Qué te pasa¿No has dormido bien?

-¿Dor... Dormir, bien, no he tenido pesadillas, pero creo que no he despertado del todo- dijo frotándose los ojos – Eso ¿Son cerezos?

-Sí.

Misao volvió a frotarse los ojos y se pellizco el brazo, por si acaso, los árboles no desaparecieron.

-¿Misao? Son cerezos, que tienen de extraño.

-¿Cómo puedes tener cerezos en la terraza de un piso?

-Esto no es la terraza de un piso, es un ático, y mientras las macetas no caigan a la calle o presenten un potencial peligro para los viandantes puedo tener lo que quiera en la terraza.

-¿Un ático?

-Sí, un ático.

Le miro alucinando, estaba recordando todo lo que había recorrido el día anterior; un hall tradicional, algo más grande que el de su casa, el salón, enorme con una cristalera que al parecer hacia de pared para el pasillo y la habitación, tres habitaciones más, una de ellas con shojis dobles y otra al fondo de un pasillo que surgía a la mitad del primero haciendo una T en el trazado, al parecer también estaba incluida una habitación extra más pequeña que la principal que acaba de abandonar en ese mismo instante.

-¿Misao?

-Es... es enorme.

-¿Mi casa?

-Sí

-En realidad era de mis padres, me niego a venderla, a pesar que solo uso la biblioteca, esta habitación, la terraza y la cocina.

-Ah, vale.- susurro sorprendida.

Se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente, el contacto pareció devolverla a la realidad y la guió hasta la cama de nuevo, una vez que la sentó se puso a la altura de la tarima y la miro a los ojos directamente.

-Solo tu salón ya es como el de mi casa junto con la cocina y el recibidor.

-Sé como es tu casa, te he llevado allí.

-¿Podré volver?

Sonrió suavemente, la joven ya se había hecho a la idea de que no era un sueño, aparto el pelo del rostro y se levanto.

-Ahora no, hoy traen tus cosas y pasaremos a ver a tus primos ¿Recuerdas?

-Y a Jiya.

-Sí

-¿Te has duchado?

-Hazlo tú, dentro de nada vendrán y podrás cambiarte.

-Vale, esto gracias.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¡Que pasada!- dijo Yahiko.

Lo cierto era que el recibidor, el hall y el ascensor eran la demostración del lujo combinado entre oriente y occidente, mármol blanco en las paredes y suelos con los pequeños muebles propios de un hall en negro, lo mismo ocurría en todos los pasillos del edificio, las jardineras y los marcos de las puertas eran negros destacándose de manera simple y perfecta de la monotonía del blanco; Kaoru, Tokio y Yahiko subieron con la parte de las maletas en las que habían metido la ropa mientras en el ascensor de al lado subieron Kenshin y Sanosuke con las cajas en las que estaba todo lo referente a objetos de la habitación.

-¿Cómo crees que ha pasado la noche?

-Buena pregunta, no tengo ni idea, ayer estaba afectada hasta tal punto que si Aoshi no estaba cerca la costaba reaccionar, cuando fuimos al baño era como llevar a un autómata, incluso un azulejo despertaba en ella miedo, no sé, deberíamos dejar que Megumi la haga una revisión.

-¿Física? Megumi no es psicóloga, no podría ayudarla.

-Pero sí el doctor Genzai- murmuro Yahiko entre las maletas.

-Podría ser, pero primero habrá que esperar a ver como a pasado la noche...

Tokio miro las puertas de acero negro también quería comprobar como había pasado la noche Aoshi, ayer estaba afectado, la visión del joven los ojos llenos de lagrimas la había hecho recapacitar.

¿Y si el incidente que tuvo su familia con la yakuza era algo más que el hecho de estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento?

Eso era lo que había ocurrido con muchos de los que estaban trabajando con ellos, lugar erróneo y momento poco recomendable, vidas sesgadas y huérfanos, en el mejor de los casos en el peor, toda una familia desaparecida, tal y como le había ocurrido a la joven Makimachi, suspiro acariciándose el incipiente vientre y rezo, por que el día que toda esta locura terminase llegase pronto.

Kenshin y Sanosuke subieron al ascensor, tras meter todas las cajas, y se colocaron como buenamente pudieron, lo cierto era que el pelirrojo no era la primera vez que venia, ya estuvo en este edificio cuando Aoshi se asocio con ellos por primera vez y mucho después cuando ambos se convirtieron en amigos, lo cierto era que a ambos les apasionaba el pasado japonés y junto con Kaoru, y la novia del espadachín, el teatro tradicional, pero no siempre se reunían para hablar de los libros o de ir a alguna representación, últimamente Aoshi había estado buscando información sobre los ataques que Shishio había perpetrado, incluso había desarrollado una hipótesis, que resultaba muy factible.

Solo faltaba encontrar la piedra angular de todo ello.

Salieron del ascensor respirando acaloradamente, definitivamente la chiquilla tenia demasiadas cosas.

-¿Cuál es?

-La de la izquierda, Yahiko échanos una mano.- ordeno Sanosuke.

-Como si no tuviese bastante con llevar las maletas.

-No te quejes, por que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo.

-Pero me toco a MÍ llevar mis cosas.

-Bueno tú eres un -chan y ella una koishi, hay una diferencia.

-NO ME LLAMES –CHAN.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Kaoru termino de ayudar a Misao a vestirse, no es que la joven fuese inútil para eso pero quería hablar con ella y la excusa había sido esa, ayudarla, tanto a vestirse como a colocar las cosas en la habitación pequeña, habían colocado todo lo de las cajas en la estantería y toda la ropa en el armario (aunque solo fuese la de verano) ninguna de las dos se atrevía a empezar pero finalmente todo ocurrió según su propio orden.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Aoshi es un buen anfitrión, según tengo entendido me velo toda la noche, y estuvo pendiente del teléfono por si ocurría algo en el hospital.

-Misao, sobre lo ocurrido ayer ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

La joven se tenso tanto que todos los suaves músculos se marcaron de forma anormal, giro la cabeza como apartando algún pensamiento extraño y miro a la kendoka.

-¿Qué salida me queda?

-Podrías unirte a la organización.

-¿Y mi familia?

-Estaría bajo la protección del gobierno, la vigilancia por ser un potencial objetivo de Makoto Shishio seria constante. No volvería a ocurrir esto.

-Durante catorce años nadie sabia donde estaba, fui feliz al encontrar no solo un reposo a mis pesadillas, también a mis recuerdos de esa noche... al encontrarle-susurro refiriéndose a Aoshi-ahora todo vuelve y temo volverme loca por ello, soy consciente de todo Kaoru, ya he pasado por esto, dejare de comer, de entrenar y practicar shamien, de danzar y practicar la ceremonia del té, incluso de vivir... pero una Makimachi jamás se rinde y renaceré...

-...y entonces ellos no tendrán señales de vida-Tokio había escuchado todo, por eso mismo había pasado Aoshi al acogerle, y antes de conocerla, ganándose el titulo de "El Témpano" o también "El Rey de las Kodachi"-pides venganza Misao y eso no es un error, pero si abandonas ahora a Aoshi el se volverá a hundir, cuando tenia once años su familia fue pasada por la hoja de una katana, la organización le dio cobijo y un hogar pero solo tú le diste paz. En mi vientre llevo el hijo de Saito y sé que no podré luchar, eso no evita que no pueda ayudar ¿Me dejaras que lo haga?-hizo una señal.

-Misao-la voz, llena de ternura la hizo temblar-todos pasamos por esto, no es necesario renunciar al Honor. Si no evitar mas desastres.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Los signos vitales eran sonidos, la vida se restablecía pero con bolsas nuevas, la respiración era fortalecida con oxigeno, su anciano cuerpo seguiría viviendo.

Okina se salvaría.

Una planta mas arriba once personas se apretaban en una habitación de dos camas, aunque contaba con sofá este se había visto ocupado casi al instante por Sanosuke, Yahiko y Tokio, Kenshin servia de asiento a Kaoru en uno de los apoya brazos mientras Aoshi hacia lo propio en el único sillón junto con Misao, los primos de la joven estaban repartidos en las camas. Contentos por la noticia de que el anciano podría seguir persiguiendo jovencitas se contaban las novedades.

-A nosotros nos han dicho que nos trasladaran de casa, el lugar es confidencial... nos tendremos que quedar un tiempo hasta estar restablecidos.

-Si eso me permite verle otra vez...

-¿Qué la pasa?-susurro Misao al oído de Okon.

-Al despertarnos vino un tipo de la organización para la que trabaja Aoshi, según ella es la definición de tio bueno en el diccionario.

-Pero Señorita Tachibana es muy mayor para usted-Tokio y Kenshin sabían bien a quien se refería.

-¿Mayor? Solo es maduro.

 

-¿Qué vas ha hacer con la propuesta de la Señora Hajime?-al fin se habían quedado solos los integrantes del maltrecho grupo. Excepción de Aoshi que había insistido en acompañarles.

-¿Vosotros que opináis?

-Es tu futuro, a nosotros nos trasladaran por un tiempo y mientras reconstruiremos el Aoiya, ese es el nuestro.

-Me gustaría que Okina estuviese despierto, quiero saber su opinión.

-Eso no será posible hasta unos días.

-Doctora Takani, como siem... Auch!-el aullido de perro apaleado se gano varias reprimendas del personal.

-Kenshin tengo dicho que los animales deben quedarse en la planta baja, hay una sala especial para ellos llamada "La Morgue"

El espadachín sonrió con una vergüenza ajena muy marcada.

-Muy graciosa ¿Supongo que eso lo dirás por ti KITSUNE?

Dos días después los operarios lograron arreglar el boquete que Sanonuke Sagara dejo en la pared.

-Bueno, es hora de las revisiones, la de visitas ha terminado, lo siento.

-Misao, medítalo bien, es tu futuro.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

el joven aparca y apago el motor, no abrió la puerta y miro a su acompañante, ella miraba sin ver por la ventanilla y varias lagrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

-¿Misao¿Ocurre algo?

Reacciono y le miro.

-Es sobre la organización ¿Me puedes explicar que hacéis?




	5. Capitulo cuatro: Aprender

Cogió la pistola con renuncia, era pesada y fría, como hielo metalizado que quemaba diciéndola que era su perdición, cargo la bala con el movimiento aprendido hacia unas semanas y apunto, era algo simple, sencillo. Pero era tan consciente que si delante de ella había una persona la podía matar.

Bajo el brazo inmediatamente y dejo el arma en la cajonera. Se sentía incapaz.

-No puedo.

-Solo se trata de un entrenamiento más-Kaoru se quito las protecciones de los oídos-casi todos usamos armas tradicionales, pero pasamos por esto, incluso Aoshi lleva un arma de fuego escondida entre la ropa.

-¿Casi?

-Megumi prefiere usar la carpeta metálica del hospital-susurro recordando la escena con Sano.

-Ah.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro, solo se trata de saber tu puntería, y de perfeccionarla; debes tener en cuenta que habrá ocasiones en que el kempo, los kunai o los shuriken no te sirvan, no es deshonroso.

-Ya lo sé, pero me recuerda al Aoiya.

Kaoru cogió la reglamentaria asignada a Misao y saco el cargador-supondrá el doble de esfuerzo por tu parte, pero...-deposito doce balas en la cajonera y la cargo de nuevo, después se la paso-solo doce disparos, apunta bien.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?

-Sí

Suspiro resignada y volvió a repetir el proceso, clavo los pies con firmeza y disparo, la bala atravesó el papel allí donde estaría el brazo de un hombre, ella sintió los suyos acalambrados. Miro a su compañera.

-Te quedan once.

Los restantes reverberaron en las paredes del recinto a una velocidad imposible de seguir, al acabar Misao soltó el arma y se froto los hombros, la dolían de soportar los envites de la pistola por lanzarla atrás a cada descarga.

Unas mucho más acariciantes tomaron el relevo.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Parece ser que tiene mejor puntería que muchos otros ¿No Shinomori?-encendió un nuevo cigarrillo-¿Qué tal se te dan los ordenadores comadreja?

-Depende de para que.

Los dedos de Aoshi subieron por su nuca y se detuvieron en la base del cráneo adormilándola.

-Si eres buena buscando información podremos darte un puesto fijo, evitaras el engorro de tener que ir con un guardaespaldas a todos lados.

-¿Si mis primos me necesitan en el Aoiya podré volver con ellos?

-También tendréis la formación necesaria para no necesitar protección, ellos también están siendo instruidos.

-Creo recordar que Shiro dijo algo por el estilo.

-Sí-respondió al guerrero-y recibió la misma respuesta que tú, por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

-Lo único que he buscado en Internet ha sido informaciones para trabajos.

-Es un comienzo, tomaros un descanso, luego buscad a Tokio.

La "Chimenea" salió por la puerta y Kaoru recogió la prueba de puntería de Misao, se quedo a rayas al constatar que de doce balas, nueve habían acertado en el tórax.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-N...no.

Aoshi siguió con el masaje a pesar de todo, tras un rato escucho perfectamente como la puerta se cerraba tras Kaoru, estaban solos.

-Misao.

-¿S...si?

-Te importa dejar ahora todo y venir a casa, es importante.

A casa, no MI casa, cada vez que lo había dicho durante esa semana un escalofrío de rareza la recorría; apenas llevaban unas semanas de pareja y casi habían adelantado tanto como si lo fuesen desde unos años, ambos dormían en la misma cama, respetándola, pero juntos, todo lo hacían pensando en dos.

En ellos dos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que mirar la mochila que me dio tu abuelo, ayer me acorde pero...

-Entiendo-hoy era cuando la hacían todas las pruebas requeridas para el ingreso-¿Por qué no avisamos a Tokio? por lo que me han dicho ella sabrá como decírselo a Saito.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Aoshi cogió el té helado que Misao le dio, con un ultimo vistazo dejo la hoja y dirigió la mirada hacia el enorme árbol genealógico de la familia Shinomori, emparentado con los Makimachi por ser su padre uno de los "cabeza de clan", un descendiente de una de las líneas "bastardas" del emperador, sí, allí estaba, los kanjis eran únicos, y no estaban solos, Kamiya, Himura y Makoto, mas genealogías colgadas de las paredes.

-Por esto me localizaron... mira.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja, un documento de cambio de identificación... la señorita Misao Makimachi, hija de Toranaga Makimachi y Mariko Tachibana (...) menor de edad (...) pasa, tras cambiar el apellido paterno por el materno, a llamarse Misao Tachibana... Aoshi alzo la mirada, Toranaga¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre?

Su mirada se velo y el mundo dejo de ser importante...

 

-...¿Nada mas?

-...

-Esta bien, le impediré hacer esfuerzos... ¿Hablaras con Saito?... muchas gracias, hasta mañana entonces.

Escucho el sonido de un teléfono al ser apagado y el susurro de la tela al moverse alguien, intento levantarse.

-No-la mano suave como pocas, se lo impidió-debes descansar, has tenido un desvanecimiento.

-No ha sido eso, Toranaga...

-¿Qué ocurre con mi padre?

-Eran socios...

-¿Nuestros padres?

-Eso parece... el día en que mi familia murió... mi madre dijo algo como... que debíamos ir a casa de Toranaga... que allí conocería a una niña que acababa de nacer... no se que paso después.

-¿Salvo que ellos murieron?

-Una bomba bajo el coche... cuatro años después murió mi tío... de la misma forma.

-...Entonces conociste a Saito y Tokio-medito-espérame aquí-le dio un rápido beso-traeré todo y lo revisamos.

Entonces se fijo que estaba en la habitación. No en el salón.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El pelirrojo favorito de la kendoka no miraba a nada mas, buscaba alguna pista en las cuentas bancarias de Shishio, algo que justificase su desaparición repentina, la compra de un piso o una mansión era lo único necesario... pero solo estaban las habituales, los alquireles de las naves del puerto donde traficaba, las salidas y transferencias... hasta que una hoja de la sala de tiro se puso por delante.

-¿De quien es?-murmuro asombrado, solo había visto una parecida hacia dos años, la de Aoshi.

-De Misao.

-Imposible-giro la silla para encarar a Kaoru, la joven aprovecho y se sentó en su regazo.

-Se negaba a disparar, la quite doce y entonces hizo esto.

-Estas de broma...

-No, Aoshi y Saito entraron en medio de la prueba, lo vieron. Yo no ayude.

-¿Esto significa que ya no podré llamarla comadreja?-el paquete de folios impresos justificaba su interrupción.

-¡Deja los papeles y vete!

-Muy bien, busu.

Kenshin domino a la fiera de pelo negro y apresuro a Yahiko para que saliese cuanto antes, una vez puesto el seguro en la puerta, tras quedarse solos se puso de pie y la arrincono contra la mesa, Kaoru supo que no tendría escapatoria.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-el ronco susurro la puso nerviosa, no mas que los dorados ojos mirando con lujuria.

-Battu.

-El mismo, pero mi nombre completo es Battousai-soltó el pantalón de lino y metió los dedos por la ropa interior, la joven dio un respingo y cerro las piernas con fuerza.

Eso no evito que diez minutos mas tarde Megumi mirase extrañada la puerta del despacho ¿Eso había sido un amago de gemido? ¿Femenino?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Saito, Aoshi a sufrido otro de sus ataques.

-¿Dónde?

-Misao y él se fueron, me dejaron una nota, la chica estaba cansada y aprovecharon para parar y mirar la mochila de Okina en su casa, Misao le enseño una copia del documento que Shishio había podido seguir para localizarla. Dice que la vio y se desmayo ¿Quizá...?

-¿Algo que ver con lo que paso cuando tenia siete años? Posible, ese día Kasigi no tenia ninguna reunión de trabajo...

-Solo es un documento de cambio de apellido.

-Los documentos solo son hojas, lo importante es lo que tienen escrito.

Tokio se acaricio el vientre ausente ¿Cómo de importante podía llegar a ser? ¿Lo suficiente como para provocar una guerra encubierta?


	6. Capitulo cinco: Pasado y presente.

"Línea bastarda": Línea familiar creada por un enlace matrimonial con un príncipe menor del imperio.

-No me gusta la definición ¿Príncipe menor? Suena rara.

-Hijo de geisha-aclaro.

-Vale, lo dejamos-no quería entrar al trapo-pero debes saber que mi madre fue geisha y soy heredera legitima.

-¿A sí?-levanto la vista del portátil y la miro extrañado-no lo sabia.

-Según la tradición, empecé mis clases a los tres años y tres días-dijo con orgullo-con la _one-san_ de mi madre. Kikú-san.

-¿Sabe donde vives?

-No, siempre era yo la que iba, aunque desde la muerte de mis padres solo mantengo relación por carta-la melancolía era patente- también empecé a entrenar con mi padre, el Okashira Makimachi, en el arte del ninjutsu...

-... a los cinco años. Como yo.

Lo bueno de pertenecer a unas familias tan antiguas era que las tradiciones se cumplían igual para todos, pero siempre había sorpresas, Misao hija de la geisha Mariko Tachibana, la mejor geisha del karyukai de Tokio, y Toranaga Makimachi, el merecido hijo del legendario Okashira Onni, Taizo Makimachi.

La ultima Reina Makimachi.

Las implicaciones de todo lo que conllevaba semejante titulo le abrumaron ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Pareja? ¿Prometidos?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¡Kaoru-san! ¡Eeeeh! ¡Kaoru-san!

La morena abrió los ojos, con la pesadez del sueño miro al reloj, las diez, recordó que era sábado y se giro.

-¡Kaoru-san! ¡Eeeeh!

De un bote se puso de pie, descorrió el shoji de su habitación y salió al patio del dojo con solo la camiseta y la ropa interior.

-¡Que! Es sábado, ten un poco de compasión.

-Gomen nasai ¿Has visto a Yahiko–chan?

Sae, la única a la que le permitía llamarle por ese nombre ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Debería estar en su habitación.

-Fui antes, esta vacía.

-¿En el dojo?

-Solo esta Kenshin-sama.

-Lo más seguro es que este en el baño, o devorando varios desayunos seguidos, aparecerá. Espérale en el salón.

"Ahora tengo que solucionar otra cosa"Mientras la muchacha se adentraba en las dependencias comunes para esperar al joven aprendiz, ella se cambio, volvió a ponerse ropa de lino, un peto de color crema, holgado, pero bien firme en los tirantes y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color azul, el pelo en su acostumbrada coleta alta, por supuesto descalza, estaba en su casa.

-Hi Kenshin ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Tengo que decirte mi nombre de nuevo?

Empezábamos bien la mañana.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora!

-O sino que...

Sano se asusto ante los gritos ¿Kaoru pidiendo a Kenshin que se fuera? dejo las bolsas con su ropa en el recibidor y se encamino a la sala donde la kendoka impartía clases.

La escena era bastante extraña, Kenshin se mantenía en el centro de un circulo compuesto por Kaoru, Yahiko y Sae, los dos inquilinos fijos del dojo sujetaban sendos boken, la joven camarera enarbolaba una sartén.

-Largo-gruño el aprendiz.

-Cállate niñato.

-Kenshin, todos sabemos que lo es pero no hace falta decirlo.

-Cuando acabemos con él te llevaras la paliza de tu vida ¡No es Kenshin!

-No, es Shishio, mírale bien...

-¡Mi nombre es Battousai!

El Hitokiri salto a por el ultimo que había hablado, Sanosuke tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse pero aun así le cogieron de su inseparable chaqueta blanca y negra, se tiro hacia atrás para desequilibrar. Battousai fue rápido y le estrello contra el suelo, el filo de una katana brillo.

Kaoru y Yahiko se posicionaron uno a cada lado, cargaron a la vez, el pelirrojo se aparto hacia atrás, tropezarían el uno contra el otro.

En el ultimo momento el aprendiz se escurrió bajo los brazos de la maestra protegiéndola las piernas, y clavo la katana en su boken para inutilizarla; Kaoru cargo lista para dar un golpe en el desprotegido cuello masculino, dejarle inconsciente y luego preguntar, un tirón en el boken y estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio al intentar no tropezar con Yahiko.

Un wakizashi salió de su vaina.

¡Planck!

 

-Mochi mochi.

-¿Es esa la casa del Señor Shinomori?

-¿Hiko-sama?

-¿Misao? ¿Por qué coges el teléfono como en las okiyas?

-Costumbre ¿Qué querías?

-Solo preguntaros si Kenshin había llegado ya. Tengo algo que os podía interesar.

-Pues no... es Hiko-respondió a Aoshi-dijo que estaría aquí a eso de las diez y son casi y media.

-Llamare a Saito.

-Yo a Kaoru.

Colgó y empezó a marcar el número del Dojo Kamiya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Preguntaba por Kenshin.

-Viene con retraso, y suele ser puntual.

 

-¿Lo he matado?

Los tres sonrieron orgullosos, mientras Sae permanecía arrodillada a una distancia prudencial, aun con la bendita sartén en la mano, Sano y Yahiko sujetaban las piernas y los brazos del pelirrojo, Kaoru revisaba las constantes vitales.

-No, tiene pulso, solo tendrá un buen chichón-la jovencita suspiro aliviada.

-Cof... Kaoru... me estoy comiendo tu pelo... cof cof.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?

-Responde-Sano apretó la muñeca sin hacer daño.

-Kenshin Himura, nos conocemos desde hace seis años y somos pareja desde hace dos.

-Es él.

-O sea, le soltamos.

-Sí

-Voy a por hielo.

Vio como la chica salía corriendo, no tenia al diablo detrás. Se sentó de golpe dispuesto a levantarse al fin.

-Waaaaaaaaa

-Me parece increíble que sea tan tonto y tan listo a la vez-susurro Yahiko al ver como el Hitokiri volvía a caer cuan largo era.

Kaoru se apretó el tabique de la nariz, otra mañana más.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Mientras las delicadas manos le revolvían aun más el pelo él despertaba los rosados pezones a besos, las exigencias de la nueva condición de Tokio les llevaba a acunar su vientre siempre que podían, no les desagradaba, era una forma mas de estar con su próxima familia; la mujer le rodeo y le insto a darse prisa. Con un beso la orden fue mucho más suave.

-Mmpruff ja ja ja ja...

-No puede ser.

Tokio permitió que cogiese el teléfono, recordándole con caricias en la espalda que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Cómo que Kenshin no aparece?... ¿Has llamado al móvil?... ¡Desconectado!...

-¿Ocurre algo?

Saito suspiro, no podía volver a hacerlo, si se iba en busca del fugitivo ahora su esposa le haría dormir en el suelo ¡Del jardín¡

Pero si llamaba a Kamiya quizá no fuese necesario.

-Nada que no se solucione con una llamada de teléfono.

 

-Eh ¿Kenshin? Sí, esta aquí...

-Con la cabeza partida en dos, que no se te olvide-refunfuño.

-Lo siento.

-...sí, vivo... vale se lo diré... hasta luego.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Kaoru recolocando la bolsa de hielo sobre la coronilla del espadachín.

-Misao, dice que te llevan esperando una media hora. Hiko llamo allí preguntando por ti.

Volvió a coger el teléfono.

-¿Sí?... sí Saito, esta aquí... hace un rato llamo Misao preguntando por él... ¿Qué Hiko quería darle unos documentos?... dudo que ahora este para muchos trotes...-murmuro con una sonrisa-¿Qué por que?... Sae atizo con una sartén a Battousai-Yahiko aparto el auricular de la oreja, las carcajadas fueron tan estridentes que hasta el maltrecho Kenshin las escucho-ya lo sabe... muy bien, se lo recordare.

-Fuera-de no ser por los ojos violetas se habría llevado otro sartenazo-tengo que hablar con Kaoru.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Necesito parar, es demasiada información.

-Convendría ordenarla-murmuro refiriéndose a la información.

-Si no paro, por lo menos diez minutos, mi cabeza estallara.

Aoshi levanto la vista del portátil, Misao se mesaba las sienes doblada hacia delante, miro la hora en la pantalla, llevaban casi cuatro horas cotejando información y ordenando datos, excepción del rato en que habían llamado, sin parar.

Noto que apartaba las hojas de su regazo y la cogía en brazos, el calor aumento a su alrededor y supo donde la había puesto, sentada en su regazo, como una muñeca de porcelana permitió que la apoyase contra su tórax y la colocase en la posición que quería, las yemas frías de él se adueñaron del cuero cabelludo. Suspiro.

-¿Mejor?

-Aja... siempre acabas dándome algún masaje.

-No importa, olvide que tu no estas acostumbrada al ritmo de este trabajo .

-Aun. Me are con la rutina.

El cuerpo de Aoshi se puso tenso, la joven aparto los labios del cuello y le beso en la mandíbula, resiguió hasta la barbilla y busco sus labios; la imagen de Misao gimiendo entre sus brazos, en esa misma posición, le asalto de golpe. Juro que la haría realidad.

-Gracias. Por permitirme quedarme.

-De nada.

Misao sonrió feliz, era muy agradable que el fuese tan espontáneo cuando su naturaleza era mucho mas reservada, sabia por las palabras de Tokio que necesitaba paz, alguien que no le ofreciera lastima, y ella se esforzaba por darle cariño y muestras de afecto constantemente, había descubierto que él hacia lo mismo pero de manera mucho mas torpe "ten en cuenta que aunque a estado con más mujeres, tu eres la única a la que le he visto besarla de propia iniciativa" Tokio tenia razón, la única a la que echaría verdaderamente de menos si la pasaba algo era a ella.

Aoshi volvió a reclamarla. Y esta vez fue con mas pasión.

 

Kenshin espero hasta que los ki de los jóvenes se perdieron pasillo adelante, miro detenidamente a Kaoru, evaluándola, midiendo los daños que Battousai podía haber hecho, los ojos bajos de la mujer le impidieron hacerlo. La hazlo el rostro, la fiereza que descubrió le hizo temblar.

-Como Battousai vuelva a levantarme otro sábado a las diez de la mañana, te juro, y no me mires con esa cara, que te ato a la cama ¡Esta pidiendo a gritos un exorcismo!

-¿Atarle? ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¡Es Battu...!

-Hoy se ha ganado un sartenazo ¿Quieres otro?

-No.

-En fin, tu tienes que ir donde Aoshi y yo preparar todo lo que Misao me pidió.

-¿Tiene que ver con su investigación?-el repentino cambio de tema no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Sí, me pidió que la llevase todos los documentos que tenia sobre mi familia, pero ya que vas...

Fue a coger un maletín cuando Kenshin la arrincono contra la pared.

-Kaoru yo...

-Sabes bien por que lo hace, déjale-la débil caricia en la cicatriz de la mejilla le torturo.

-Te destrozara.

-Siempre le puedo pedir una satén a Sae-murmuro lo suficientemente alto.

-Ni se te ocurra ¿Sabes lo que duele? Puede que él no se entere pero luego soy yo el que sufre dolor de cabeza.

-Razón de mas para que sepa que no soy el dulce gato de hace unos años-añadió con un tono peligroso.

-Vale ¿Puedo irme ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geisha: literalmente "artista" las malas lenguas las llaman prostitutas pero no lo son.
> 
> Karyukai: traducido como "el mundo de la flor y el sauce" es donde las geishas realizan su profesión.
> 
> Okiya: "posada" pero se conoce mas por "casa de geishas" es el lugar donde una geisha es alojada y recibe su peculiar enseñanza en la belleza, las artes y las danzas japonesas. Los hombres están prohibidos.
> 
> Para mas información recomiendo el libro "Vida de una Geisha" de Mineko Iwasaki, mucho más que el libro o la película de "Memorias de una Geisha" que Arthur Golden escribió, básicamente por que es la visión occidental, y a mi parecer deformada, de una geisha.
> 
> One-san: hermana mayor.
> 
> Wakizashi: espada corta que acompaña a la katana, en un expositor la katana esta arriba por ser el arma principal y el wakizashi esta abajo, pues solo se usa si el samurai es desarmado.


	7. Capitulo seis: Paso adelante.

La mirada de Saito no dejaba traslucir nada, y eso, para los que estaban allí, no era ni bueno ni malo, simplemente un momento de reflexión por lo que la nueva integrante había propuesto, hacer de adivinos, o mejor, tener una posibilidad de evitar mas desgracias.

-¿Dónde y como?

Aoshi tomo la palabra.

-En mi casa, ya tenemos una de las habitaciones con toda la información colocada, seria cosa de rastrear la base de datos del Organismo de Identificación para buscar los apellidos necesarios, mantener a la gente vigilada sin que lo supiesen y atacar si Shishio moviese algún hilo.

-Un sistema de vigilancia... tiene que ser discreto, muy discreto.

-Primero habría que encontrarlos.

-Primero hacerlo, luego ya me encargaré de lo demás, vosotros os encargareis de ello-señalo a los instigadores-pondremos una línea directa desde el piso hasta aquí tanto de teléfono como de fax y conexión, por cierto, antes de que te vayas Himura, tenemos que hablar.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir.

-¿El que?-ser la nueva implicaba que se iba a enterar de muchas cosas extrañas para otros.

-Ven, este no es lugar para que te lo cuente.

La llevo por varios pasillos hasta, la olvidada por muchos, zona del ascensor de servicio, una vez allí se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había cerca, no era un lugar muy transitado y resultaba más tranquilo que su despacho.

-Veras por lo que se es algo parecido al autismo, es como una forma de protegerse... una vez cuando aun vivía en casa de Saito le oí decir que tenían que ir a buscar a un niño-zorro, un chiquillo tan escurridizo como los animales de los que le habían dado nombre, pero que él solo había mandado al hospital a tres guardias, tardaron varias semanas en cogerle y, al parecer, lo hicieron con un sedante como a los animales; días mas tarde, cuando le hicieron el análisis psicológico descubrieron que Kenshin entra en una especie de letargo temporal, y toda la furia que siente por no poder hacer nada se condensa...

-Mostrando a Battousai. Es decir le cambian los ojos-dijo recordando la noche en que un pelirrojo de ojos dorados salto sobre Aoshi-a dorados.

-Sí, es su forma física de manifestar el cambio, lo que nadie sabe es por que ahora esta volviendo a descontrolarse.

-¿Descontrol?

-Se dice que una vez le enseñaron una foto de Shishio, solo tenia unos diez años, apenas hacia unos meses que le habían sacado del infierno de las calles y vivía con Hiko, pero destrozo una silla a patadas.

-Destrocé la mesa. Con los puños.

La voz surgió de las sombras como solo un habitante de ellas lo podía hacer.

El Rey de las Kodachi se puso delante de Misao de un bote, los ojos de Kenshin eran dorados no violetas. El Hitokiri simplemente se acerco y se sentó frente a ellos, el gesto que hizo para que alguien mas se acercase fue muy elocuente. Kaoru se aproximo y se sentó junto a él, no parecía nerviosa pero rápidamente interpuso un leve espacio entre él y ella.

Misao tranquilizo a su compañero, por sus expresiones supo que Battousai estaba triste y que Kaoru lo sabia, y lo había ocultado a Kenshin por miedo a su reacción, solo había que mirarles bien.

¿Cómo uno de los guerreros más mortíferos que existía podía experimentar semejante emoción?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Organización especial de investigación independiente.  
(DEI)

Jefe: Saito Hajime y Hiko Seijuro.

Parte médico.  
Nº 5089014

Hospital Nº 14 de Tokio.

-Medico: _Doctora Megumi Takani (Nº 8763004 del hospital Nº 14 de Tokio, expediente Nº 285 de personal seleccionado para el DEI)_

-Paciente: _Okina Tachibana (Nº 5224698-jab de la seguridad social)_

-Ingreso: _Urgencias, a 08 de junio de 2006 a las 20:48 con parada cardio-respiratoria en el hospital Nº 11 de Tokio._  
 _Trasladado a las 4:45 el día 9 de junio de 2006 por motivos de seguridad al hospital Nº 14 de Tokio, supervisado por Doctor Genzo Kotoburi (Nº 9871116 hospital Nº 11 de Tokio)_

-Causa de las lesiones:  
 _Arma automática de contrabando (aun por identificar por el CSI)_  
 _Arma tradicional de hoja templada (katana) perteneciente a Soujiro Seta._  
 _Gasolina prendida dentro del local (Aoiya) de su propiedad (táctica yakuza para borrar huellas)_

-Pariente de: _(¿Abuelo?)_  
 _Osamu Tachibana; alta el 20 de junio de 2006, Hospital Nº 14 de Tokio._  
 _Okon Tachibana; alta el 20 de junio de 2006, Hospital Nº 14 de Tokio._  
 _Shiro Tachibana; alta el 20 de junio de 2006, Hospital Nº 14 de Tokio._  
 _Kuro Tachibana; alta el 20 de junio de 2006, Hospital Nº 14 de Tokio._  
 _Misao (Makimachi) Tachibana; sin parte por encontrarse junto a Aoshi Shinomori (Expediente Nº 7 de agentes especiales de DEI)_

-Cambios o particularidades:  
 _Buena salud, recuperación rápida._  
 _A las 17:26 el día 12 de junio de 2006 recupero la conciencia, informado de su situación, fue alimentado por vía intravenosa mientras se le tomaba declaración sobre lo ocurrido en el incidente de Aoiya (Tokio Hajime Nº 3 de agentes especiales y Sayo Hamakusa Nº 320 de personal seleccionado, pertenecientes a DEI)._  
 _Extraño comportamiento al estar alguna enfermera atendiéndole. (Viejo verde)_

-Secuelas: _Aún por tramitar._

-Alta: _Aún por tramitar._

 

-¿Qué quieres "pelo gallo"?

No levanto la mirada de los informes que cotejaba con los datos del ordenador, tenia una reunión con Saito y Hiko, y pensaba llevarles todos los informes médicos del incidente del Aoiya lo mas actualizados que se pudiese.

-Hola kitsune, yo también me alegro de verte. Me preguntaba si tenias el fin de semana que viene libre.

-¿Para ti? No.

-Muy bien-dijo enseñando un par de entradas despreocupadamente-invitare a Sayo a ver "Tristán e Isolda", la acaban de estrenar y me tocaron unas entradas.

La doctora Takani levanto una ceja ¿La invitaba a ella aun sabiendo que su vida era el hospital? Hacia cinco años que se graduó en medicina, el tener una educación estricta y exclusiva la había servido para ser una de las pocas personas que había hecho la carrera de medico en apenas dos años cuando se tardaba cinco en hacerla, mas los tres años de especialización, ocho; solo uno mas estudiando y había entrado como doctora directamente, siempre estaba a la altura de las expectativas del Doctor Genzai, su padrino particular.

-La película empieza a las siete en el cine Banzú¿Qué dices?

-A las seis y media en las escaleras del 109-se levanto mientras andaba hasta él, le cogió su entrada-se puntual.

Dicho lo cual le cerro la puerta en las narices, tenia trabajo que hacer.

-¿Ha dicho que sí?-por la cara del tongari que la táctica de guerra con su jefa había funcionado.

-Desde luego, no se como lo haces pero parece que te las sabes todas.

-Soy su secretaria además de enfermera en el hospital, tranquilo, le quitare todo el papeleo que pueda para que tengáis vuestra cita.

-¿El abuelo de Misao sigue en la habitación habitual?

-Sí, planta destinada al DEI, habitación setecientos veinte ¿Por?

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor pertinente.

-En realidad tendría que haber venido Tokio, pero ya que venia a traer las entradas...

-Te lo encasquetaron, muy bueno, eres uno de los ocho agentes especiales que, además, hace de recadero.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es darle la información de donde le trasladaran.

-A Kyoto junto con los otros cuatro, Misao se va ha quedar un poco plof.

-¿Viviendo con el antiguo cubo de hielo? Lo dudo mucho.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

" _XQ preguntas eso?"_

" _creo q me pase cn el golpe"_  
" _me siento mal ToT"_  
" _pued q fuese Battousai"_  
" _xro también es Kenshin"_

" _repito q Kenshin sta bien"_  
" _lo q hiciste fue dejarle un chichón"_  
" _Hey XQ no pides d arma reglamentaria una sartén?"_  
" _XDDDDDD"_

" _CUIDADO"_

El tecleo excesivamente rápido de los dos jóvenes convenció a Hamakusa de que habían vuelto a instalar el Messenjer en los ordenadores del colegio DEI, con tranquilidad, y por que no tenia que enterarse nadie mas, envió un mensaje cifrado a esos dos ordenadores.

_A la salida pasaros por mi despacho del instituto.  
Es importante._

_Shojô._

-¿Shojô?-susurro Sae al entrar en el despacho-parece que no esta.

No era muy normal que "El Monje del Hitten Mitsurugui Ryu" los llamase a ellos, apenas dos aspirantes en periodo de pruebas, lo común habría sido que lo comentase con el resto de los agentes especiales, es decir con casi todos de sus amigos en el DEI ¿Por qué ellos?

-A lo mejor se ha olvidado, vamonos, con suerte tampoco se acuerde de la que hemos hecho en informática.

-Pasad.

Demasiado tarde para escapar entraron, en la habitación había alguien mas que no solo Hamakusa, su supervisor y profesor, también estaban Saito, Kenshin, Kaoru y Tae, la hermana mayor de la joven; lo primero que les dieron fue una carpeta negra de plástico, no muy llena, y nuevas identificaciones para el DEI.

Ya no estaban en periodo de pruebas.

Estaban siendo evaluados.

-Lo que hay en esa carpeta lo sabe la División de Agentes Especiales...

-...los de siempre-murmuro Yahiko sin quitar la vista de la nueva identificación, Sae le dio un codazo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Exacto, pero con la diferencia que si no cumplís con la misión asignada os denegaran la entrada a DEI, os buscaran una casa nueva y dejareis de verlos ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas y sin esperar a nada mas corrieron a la salida, cuanto antes llegasen a casa antes se pondrían con la evaluación del DEI.

-Tanto entusiasmo es encomiable, pero creo que amenazarles con todo eso es pasarse...-murmuro el profesor.

-No quieren perder la familia que ahora han encontrado, recordarlo les hará ser tan eficientes que no dejaran nada al azar-afianzo Saito-dentro de una semana pídeles los primeros resultados. Y no seas indulgente.

-¿No correrán peligro?-Tae estaba preocupada, la decisión de Sae para ser DAE la tenia intranquila desde que la anuncio.

-¿Físico? Depende de cómo se desenvuelvan, los dos han recibido entrenamiento y por lo que sé, Sae freno a Battousai, con una sartén.

Tae miro a Kenshin, tenia la cara justamente como su pelo, roja por la vergüenza, suspiro no muy convencida pero orgullosa, no todos los días su hermanita frenaba a semejante guerrero.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Termino de llenar la bañera y se metió dentro, lo único que había hecho en todo el día había sido cotejar datos que ya tenían con la información de Okina, la dolía el cuello, la espalda y sentía los ojos pesados, exhaló un suspiro de alivio y apoyo el cuello en el borde de la bañera dispuesta a relajarse.

-Misao-si entraba seguro que se ganaba un buen grito-¿Qué querías decir con tristeza?

-Entra, estoy en la bañera.

Devolvió la sonrisa y apoyo la nuca en el borde de la bañera.

-Battousai esta triste, quiere mostrar algo pero Kenshin no le deja, por una parte es comprensible, tiene miedo que le haga daño a Kaoru pero por otra...

-¿Battousai esta enamorado?

-Creo que sí.

-...-mente de Aoshi recibiendo paliza, procesando palabras-ha llamado Yahiko... le están evaluando junto con Sae... que si les podemos ayudar con una cosa...

-Aoshi-susurro cálidamente.

Giro la cabeza para verla y se vio sumido en un beso tan cálido como liquido, volvió a reaccionar y alargo una mano para atraerla, profundizaron con suaves suspiros y conocidas caricias hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-¿Ya vuelves a reaccionar?-dijo divertida-¿Qué quería Yahiko?

-Si podíamos comprobar que Tomoe Kyosato esta o no en los árboles genealógicos.


	8. Capitulo siete: Como de importante es lo que contiene un papel.

La mañana era agradable, por fin el viento se había decidido a correr un poco y era uno de esos días que muchos pasarían bien de compras o en un parque, no en una habitación deseando romperse la cabeza contra la primera pared que se pusiese a tiro.

El contenido de la carpeta era de lo más simple, un CD, un sobre con fotos y varias copias de informes, uno de ellos con las siglas del comienzo de DEI, División Especial de Investigación, no existía independencia de otros departamentos, ni la División de Agentes Especiales a la que aspiraban.

-Bien, tenemos fotos e informe del forense, una grabación de voz en el momento de la muerte...

-...a través de un móvil...-los primeros no eran muy fiables.

-...lo que no impide reconocer la voz de la persona al gritar, documentación del hospital, informe de protección de DEI, solicitud de admisión, es decir, un formulario de selección, dirección y documentación de vivienda y trabajo, cuentas de correo, de banco... todo lo que una persona tenia como vida protegida hasta la muerte...

-Sí. Solo falta que llame Misao con la información que le pedimos.

-¡.¿Entonces por que el video de hace unos días en el aeropuerto muestra a una muerta tan viva?.!

-No lo sé, pero en eso consistirá la evaluación, saber por que ella esta tan viva.

-Recuérdame que le haga tragarse todos sus cigarrillos.

-¿Uno por uno?

-Uno por uno.

-Hey deberías ver esto.

-Que debería ver.

En la pantalla del ordenador había un fotograma congelado, en él la mujer a la que buscaban, una belleza de pelo negro y piel tan pálida que rayaba la enfermedad, abrazaba a un sujeto más grande que ella que tenia el pelo gris y unas curiosas gafas a lo Tomb Raider.

Pero al lado de ellos había alguien mas, rastreando y pasando cada fotograma a una lentitud desesperante para Yahiko, Tsubame había dado con la solución...

Soujiro Seta.

-Llamare a Shojô-murmuro Yahiko, el tiempo muerto se había acabado.

-Yo al aeropuerto, intentare saber de donde vinieron y si facturaron mucho equipaje.

-Usarían alias.

-Nadie en el Jupongattana lo usa, lo mas seguro es que tras mucho tiempo fuera halla resucitado.

¡Plin!

 _Mensaje entrante._  
Tel. 80X0X69574.  
En los árboles principales no aparece Tomoe Kyosato, pero su familia aparece como "aliada" de los Himura, si queréis toda la información posible, pasaros, una foto ayudaría.  
Misao.

-Cambio de planes, me voy a casa de Aoshi, revisare esa información y les llevare lo del aeropuerto.

-A cualquier cambio llama al móvil, estaremos en el DEI.

Cada uno cogió sus cosas y salieron por la puerta, Tae solo rezo por que no pasara nada malo.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Misao, la comida...

-Huele de maravilla-cogió una gamba del salteado y se la comió-pero sabe aun mejor.

-Si eso crees.

-No lo creo, lo afirmo, seguro que cuando vuelva a casa me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, cocinas muy bien.

Se subió a la encimera que había tras la "isla" donde estaban los fogones, a través de la tela de la camiseta podía ver como los músculos de él se tensaban o relajaban, cuando vio que se tensaba de una forma muy concreta bajo los platos y saco los cubiertos, puso la mesa mientras Aoshi terminaba de aliñar la ensalada.

Justo en medio de un bocado llamaron al telefonillo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco... Ah-de repente se acordó-quizá sean Tsubame o Yahiko, les dije que una foto podía ayudar, como tenemos las fichas hechas.

-No querrán perder el tiempo, están siendo evaluados.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo me asignaran a alguien?-por la mirada de él que ya estaba siendo sometida a evaluación-lo digo por el soborno.

-Ya hablaremos del soborno-susurro.

Misao sonrió con picardía y se acerco por detrás mientras él respondía al telefonillo.

-¿Sí?

-Aoshi soy Tsubame, tengo una foto y me gustaría cotejarla con vuestra base de datos.

-Sube es en el ático, letra A.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya podemos hablar del soborno?

Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al notar algo frío y húmedo en ella, por no mencionar que el susurro había sido cerca de su piel; no, que parase, quería ir sobre seguro, no quería equivocaciones con ella, no ahora que buscaba algo mas que una simple oportunidad de descargarse.

-Quiero esperar, apenas llevamos unas semanas... aunque nos conozcamos desde que tenias dieciséis, quiero que sea cuando tu...

-Sino quieres que te de un masaje dilo, lo demás lo sé, tu sentido del honor no te lo permitiría... ni Okina.

¿Un masaje? Eso era el soborno.

La arrincono contra la pared y la levanto en vilo sobre sus caderas, Misao le miro temerosa por el brillo que tenían sus ojos. Parecía un animal.

-De ser por mí, desde el primer día que te vi en Aoiya-subió la mano por la despejada pierna, los pantalones cortos que usaba para estar en casa eran demasiado tentadores-pero no quiero forzarte, seré el primero en ese aspecto y quiero evitarte presiones.

Ryu, el maldito nombre le resonó en la cabeza, su primer novio, el imbecíl de su primer novio, alguien que no la veía como una compañera sino como... como...

Como una...

Así de simple se lo había hecho saber, cuando ella se resistió él lo intento por las malas y se gano la paliza de su vida, tras dos años deprimida había comprendido que se ocultaba tras las heladas pupilas: amor. Justo por eso, no era él fanfarroneo de la juventud, ni el alardeo de poner un nombre mas en la lista de conquistas... sino de cariño. De querer demostrar mucho pero apenas hacerlo por miedo a sonar mal.

-Tengo mis dudas-le reconoció-pero cuando ese día llegue, como si es ahora o dentro de un año, será contigo, no permitiré que nadie mas me toque de... ejem... esta forma.

-Eso parece.

-Muy gracioso, tenemos gente en casa-el sonido del timbre no era precisamente discreto- reprime tus... impulsos.

-Habrá un día-amenazo suavemente-que te ate.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

-Hasta que me canse.

Misao rompió en carcajadas, muy bueno si señor, la cara seria y amenazadora que le había puesto poner hacia unas semanas en el DEI no surgía efecto en esa situación, Aoshi la bajo hasta el suelo con un beso y la dejo ir a abrir.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¿Te importaría repetir lo que has dicho?

-Tomoe Kyosato estaba con Soujiro Seta en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Vale vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-Ha hablar con Saito y a arruinar un bonito fin de semana a los demás.

De esta le crucificaban, fijo. El fin de semana anterior Kenshin y este ellos. Si llegaban al lunes seria un milagro.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Esta es la foto mas actualizada que tenemos, se la hizo unos días antes de morir.

Tsubame cargo la suya desde el CD y la abrió en otra ventana, la comparación no era necesaria, la misma persona en ambas.

-Genial, resulta que en la mía sale con un tipo de pelo gris y con Seta.

-¿Soujiro?

El guerrero calmo los ánimos de Misao poniendo la mano en el hombro, aunque la joven había demostrado tener paciencia las ganas de vengarse eran palpables, no todos los días a uno le hacían lo que a ella.

El pitido del móvil de los tres resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo.

 _Mensaje entrante._  
Tel 756003XX62  
Al DEI ahora!  
Central.

-Muy bien, vamonos.

-Parece cabreado.

-Si Yahiko ha ido alli puede.

 

Abrio la puerta del garaje y cruzaron hasta su coche,

Misao y Aoshi ocuparon los asientos delanteros, Tsubame se sento en el trasero mientras Aoshi arrancaba las dos jóvenes se pusieron los cinturones; tranquilo para no cometer ninguna locura al volante se fijo bien en que nadie entrase por el desierto pasillo de asfalto. Salían por la rampa cuando una furgoneta negra freno delante.

-Aoshi-el recuerdo del Aoiya la asalto.

-Lo he visto, son ellos.

-Llamare a la central-murmuro Tsubame.

-Mejor sujétate-gruño.

Sin dar tiempo a nada acelero, un coche normal habría tenido serias dificultades para ello pero no un deportivo como el que conducía el guerrero, como una manada de caballos embistió a la furgoneta, el choque les mando hacia el salpicadero pero los cinturones hicieron su trabajo.

El Rey de las kodachi bajo con sus características armas en las manos, desenvainadas y listas.

-Tsubame llama a Saito ¡Ahora!

Lucho para librarse del cinturón y al final tuvo que cortarlo con sus inseparables shuriken, salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta del conductor; una extraña mujer de pelo gris, ojos castaño-rojizos y vestida con un curioso kimono verde decorado con formas geométricas de tonos lila, portaba una guadaña que, de seguro, no era para usarla de bastón.

-Vaya, la ultima Makimachi a resultado ser una comadreja despeinada. Me presentare, soy Kamatari, y he venido a por tu cabeza.

Aoshi sujeto las kodachi con fuerza ¿Ahora era una competición? Respiro buscando el equilibrio necesario para hacerla frente, su contrincante levanto la guadaña por encima de la cabeza sonriendo, una larga cadena cayo al suelo rompiendo mas cristales. Llevaría dos cabezas por el precio de una.

El espadachín salto hacia ella, la descomunal arma trazo un corte en el aire a la altura de su estomago, la kodachi lo paro.

-Idiota-escucho.

La pesada cadena salio disparada por el exagerado movimiento, tubo la suficiente pericia de apartarse…

-¡NO!-grito al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tras él Misao y Tsubame habían quedado desprotegidas.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Yahiko y Kenshin salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, el ascensor era muy lento y la casa de Aoshi estaba a solo una hora de distancia, batirían su record de velocidad en ciudad traviesa; Kaoru por el contrario había cogido la moto del pelirrojo y se había adelantado en el tráfico a una velocidad prohibitiva, cuarto de hora y estaría alli.

En la planta de arriba El Lobo no hacia mas que impartir ordenes a todo pulmón, el pobre subordinado que no respondía como tenia que hacerlo era despedido inmediatamente por incompetente, Hiko y Tokio se dedicaban a coordinar los efectivos del DEI con la policía.

Shojô había salido con Sanosuke en uno de los destacamentos del DEI, al menos dos agentes tenían que ir con los policías seleccionados.

Ninguno llegaría a tiempo.

 

Aoshi aterrizo, el sonido de la bola chocando contra el coche le acompañaría siempre…

El de las chicas gritando en un ataque feroz también.

Tsubame obligo a Kamatari a saltar con su haru no okina, la mujer lo hizo sorprendida por la entereza de la chiquilla, Misao lanzo los shuriken en un giro, preparo otra tanda sacándolos de la parte inferior de los pantalones; Kamatari bajo el filo de su arma hasta el suelo, sonriendo de manera salvaje.

Arremetió contra el desprotegido cuerpo de la Makimachi.

Shishio estaría contento.

 

Supo que solo tenía esa oportunidad.

Matarla a ella implicaba matarle a él, también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Confundí el nombre de Sae, la hermana de Tae, con Tsubame, la chica a la que salva Yahiko (vi el cap y comprendí mi error), Sae saldrá pero no ahora.
> 
> Haru no okina: es un arma de tres piezas, mide dos metros y medio, la central es corta mientras que las otras dos, con las cuchillas, son algo mas largas. Para mas información se recomienda los comics de La Espada del Inmortal de Hiroaki Samura.


	9. Capitulo ocho: Vuelta a la carga.

Kaoru freno de golpe, trece minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos, acababa de ganarse la multa a la velocidad más peligrosa de la ciudad, sin casco y sin las protecciones que Kenshin llevaba en la ropa que usaba generalmente con la moto.

Para haberse matado.

Pero la preocupaba más la escena que veía.

Misao estaba tan quieta que apenas respiraba, Tsubame mantenía a la mujer del "discreto" kimono a raya con el Haru no okina, no en valde su sensei en esa extraña disciplina había sido Tokio "La Pantera Blanca", la esposa de "El Lobo"; la joven de ojos verdes recibió el cuerpo de "El Rey de las Kodachi" sobre ella, le envolvió con los brazos, notando el calor que desprendía la herida recién abierta, las primeras gotas de sangre…

El jadeo que dejo escapar junto al hilo de sangre que surgió entre sus labios…

Los que tantas veces la habían besado de manera tan dulce…

Los que la habían consolado con palabras tan suaves…

Que la habían dicho esa misma mañana que la respetaría…

…esperándola.-Sí-ronroneo.

Levanto el arma de nuevo, lista para rematar, dos por el precio de uno, sonrió dejando ver los dientes, se paso la lengua por la comisura mientras una mirada sádica opacaba el brillo de sus ojos castaño-rojizo, ni los animales disfrutaban tanto con la caza como ella matando.

Kenshin cogió varios cristales rotos del suelo al pasar corriendo cerca de la figura de Kaoru, estaba ligeramente cansado por la carrera pero había mantenido un buen ritmo, el aprendiz había hecho lo mismo, ritmo constante y buena respiración, aun estaban frescos para lo que hiciese falta; como si fuesen shuriken los lanzo contra el brazo de la mercenaria, Yahiko cogió el boken que la kendoka le tiro, agacho la cabeza y apunto a las piernas.

Pobre de ella si le intentaba tocar un solo pelo a Tsubame o a sus amigos.

Kamatari grito de dolor y rabia contenida al notar los tajos sanguinolentos que se abrieron en su piel, giro la cabeza hacia la dirección que indicaba el cristal que, junto con algunos más, tenía clavado cerca del codo…

Para ver a Battousai cargando contra ella.

Esquivo con fluidez la salvaje arremetida, un boken la rozo la pierna, la aparto, dio una patada recibiendo un golpe en la corva; Battousai amago alto y la hizo un corte en el costado del hombro. Yahiko soltó otro golpe en la pierna…

Varios shuriken de frío metal lanzados con rabia, y un acierto bastante peligroso, la hicieron caer al suelo, al alzar la vista Misao empuñaba las kodachis de Aoshi, el guerrero estaba apoyado contra Kaoru que pedía a gritos una ambulancia por el móvil; la afilada hoja de metal se acerco implacable al cuello de Kamatari, sin ningún temblor, firme; apunto a la palpitante vena y reposo, sin rasgar, en la delicada piel de esa zona.

La mujer supo que si se movía estaría muerta.

Los ojos de la Reina Makimachi eran tan fríos como los del guerrero al que se había enfrentado antes, no mostraban nada, casi eran de un raro cristal verde, esmeraldas o jade pulido, tan congelantes como una tormenta en pleno invierno. Hielo del color del océano.

-Tienes suerte-siseo con rabia-no soy como tú.

El pitido de la ambulancia los saco del estupor, la vengativa diosa que había sido hasta ese momento Misao sufrió una repentina metamorfosis, se convirtió en la delicada joven que había sido siempre. Soltó las kodachis, y se giro con lágrimas en los ojos, tenia que irse con el hombre que amaba.

-Misao-murmuro Yahiko aun asustado.

-Haced lo que queráis, yo voy al hospital-se limpio los ojos con furia-cuando Aoshi este estabilizado iré al DEI, quiero saber por que.

-¿Por qué que?

-Por qué no me dejan en… nos dejan en paz-puntualizo al mirar hacia donde Aoshi estaba siendo atendido por el personal de la ambulancia-me voy.

Corrió hacia su amiga.

Kaoru aguanto la puerta hasta que Misao subió al cubículo trasero junto con el herido, golpeo dos veces la chapa de la puerta y el vehiculo se puso en marcha, el destino era muy conocido. Hospital numero catorce de Tokio.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Saito dio una nueva calada al pitillo, el humo ascendió hasta el techo y rozo el fluorescente de la sala que había tras el espejo, dentro, Tokio miraba a Kamatari que, a su vez, seguía mirando las esposas de metal que indicaban su condición, capturada, y para mucho tiempo.

-Este no es un lugar agradable para pasar la noche-empezó indulgente, la compasión y el querer ayudar abría muchas puertas-la silla es incomoda, las paredes son de hormigón y la mesa de metal... una pocilga para interrogar debidamente, tenemos mejores salas pero nos corre prisa...

-Presión psicológica-murmuro.

-Dinos lo que sepas y se acabara, te lo aseguro, tengo entendido que Cho disfruta como un rey.

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? Todo lo que se sobre Shishio, lo que sé del Jupongattana-tomo aire y lo soltó-soy la nueva, la novata...

-No luchando, tu expediente es claro al respecto... desde pequeña te relevaste contra el sistema, fuiste una luchadora nata desde los catorce... vaya tu eras la que recibía el apododo de "La Hija de la Sangre" ¿Por qué?

La mujer bajo el rostro con lagrimas.

-A los catorce fue cuando me intente suicidar, desde entonces vivía para ver a otros sangrar... ¿Usted a vivido alguna vez con la presión de una escolaridad privada?

-No

-Créame no meta a sus hijos en una, es la principal causa de suicidio estudiantil.

-Mira Kamatari ¿Qué sabes? Di eso y me encargare de que no tengas que sufrir más.

-Shishio tiene un barco acorazado, el Rengoku, si no ha pasado nada raro estarán en los muelles cubiertos hasta dentro de una semana... luego no sé donde iran.

-Bien-la apretó las manos-pediré que te lleven junto a Cho.

-¿Me quedare aquí?

-Me temo que sí, Misao me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-Dila que lo siento mucho, como muchos solo cumplía ordenes.

-Ya lo sabe-golpeo el espejo con los nudillos.

La luz se encendió al otro lado, Misao, pálida como un fantasma la miraba comprensiva al fin, unos minutos antes había querido entrar para darla una paliza, Saito simplemente encendía otro cigarrillo mientras Cho la daba ánimos silencioso, tenia los brazos cruzados, postura difícil de soportar con unas esposas.

Salvando el detalle de que no las tenia.

Kamatari se derrumbo y permaneció así hasta que su compañero en capturas entro a consolarla, luego se durmió agotada.

-Bueno, no es mucho.

-Pero es algo-murmuro El Lobo apagando el cigarrillo, nada de fumar ante esposas y embarazadas-iré a ver como van los demás con los informes y las declaraciones, iremos a esos muelles.

Tokio miro a su esposo y se llevo la mano al vientre en una clara alusión.

-Lo tendré-la susurro al pasar, nadie pudo ver que la besaba para calmarla.

-Yo le pediré a Kaoru que me acompañe al hospital, cuando me fui Aoshi aun no había despertado.

-Te llevo si me recoges unos análisis.

-Vale.

-No os alejéis, mantenedla bajo vigilancia-indico a los guardias.

Los dos hombres se cuadraron.

 

Nadie en el puerto se había cuestionado lo que había allí, solo era un almacén de barco techado mas, el que la gente entrase o saliese de ese en concreto era tan normal como en los demás.

-¿Esta seguro de que no ha visto nada mas?

-Mire señorita-un escupitajo salió volando hasta el cubo del rincón-esto es un muelle, aquí se descargan y cargan mercancías todos los días, suficiente tengo con los manuscritos como para fijarme en un almacén concreto.

-¿Manuscritos?

-Papeleo de la administración-aclaro con un gargajo.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la televisión. Kaoru por el contrario salió afuera, el salobre aire de los muelles le pareció lo más fresco que había olido jamás tras la garita donde el portero hacia sus guardias.

-Nada, dice que hay tanta actividad como en los demás.

-Frenética, muy bien señores-se dirigió a los efectivos allí reunidos-quiero dos grupos abajo y dos arriba, cada uno ira liderado por un DAE manteniendo el contacto por radio, que nadie, y esto hará peligrar mas de un puesto de trabajo, ataque antes de mi señal. En marcha.

Mientras Saito soltaba las normas de la partida los grupos se repartieron, cinco hombres liderados por Kenshin, Sanosuke, Shojô y él mismo. Kaoru mientras tanto se dirigió con el suyo hasta la zona para mantenerla bajo vigilancia de posibles incursiones extrañas.

Saito entro por la puerta principal, la llave maestra era una maravilla y les había evitado el alertar a los posibles ocupantes, entre las sombras pudo ver la descomunal mole del Rengoku; era uno de los pocos barcos acorazados de diseño que existían, seguramente hecho por encargo y en algún país extranjero. Sus ojos se fijaron en el movimiento que hizo uno de los hombres en la planta superior.

-Despejado, entrad.

-Señor, hemos encontrado una pila de documentos quemándose y faltan las lanchas rápidas, cinco a decir por las maromas.

-Bien. Salvar lo que se pueda de los documentos y llevadlos al laboratorio para que los identifiquen. Señores no hace falta decir lo que quiero de este lugar.

-A la orden.

Un punto no tan perdido.

Sonrió y dejo que los demás se encargasen de todo, había un portero al que tenia que pedir unas cosas.

 

Movió incomodo la espalda, la tarde en el hospital no había sido mejor, notar como le daban los treinta puntos sin tener a Misao al lado, por un motivo un tanto absurdo a su parecer, tampoco resulto agradable, pero la noche si había mejorado considerablemente, ahora, cuando al fin se podía permitir ordenar todas las emociones descubrió que necesitaba hacerla suya, no sabría decir si la próxima vez la guadaña solo le rozaría las costillas o le mataría; las manos de ella terminaron de poner la pomada y colocaron la venda auto adhesiva en su lugar.

-Ya.

-Gracias-quito el cojín donde tenia la cabeza apoyada y hundió la nariz entre los cálidos muslos.

La joven dio un respingo y se puso tiesa, luego reacciono e intento apartarle.

-Yo... puedes hacerte daño.

-Eso es difícil-murmuro deslizando la mano por la espalda.

Se relajo ante su toque, sabia que él jamás la apremiaría para hacer lo que no quisiera pero la visión de su espalda abierta como una sima infernal la había provocado muchas cosas; la primera posesividad, un deseo tan irrefrenable y violento como el celo de los animales, la muerte le podía alejar de ella y solo habrían compartido besos y caricias, después, venganza, aun con la imagen de él en la camilla y el regusto de su boca sin aclarar en los labios se había dirigido al DEI para culpar a la mujer del kimono.

Entonces descubrió que ella solo era un títere más.

Para acabar con todo esto había que matar al titiritero.

A Shishio.

-¿Misao te pasa algo?

No respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana con una mano en su nuca. La noche hacia que todo fuese distinto, especial, a esas horas las estudiantes de instituto se quitaban los uniformes y eran ellas mismas, amaban y deseaban mientras que ella se controlaba, bajo la vista y descubrió que él ya no estaba tumbado sino arrodillado delante de ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-No quiero esperar... y no sé si es lo correcto...

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Ahora o nunca.

La rodeo con un brazo y se tumbo besándola, apenas necesito pedir permiso para entrar a su boca, ella la abrió exigente y devoro la suya; su mente registro el dolor que provocaba el peso de su propio cuerpo en la herida de la espalda pero lo ignoro. Era mas importante el notar que el cierre del sujetador se le resistía.

Entre los dos dieron un tirón a la infortunada prenda, la tiraron al suelo junto a la camiseta y siguieron donde lo habían dejado, ella besándole y él soltando los malditos pantalones. Misao se libro de ellos mientras Aoshi hacia lo propio con los suyos y se volvió a poner encima de él.  
Con la soltura que daba la practica la despojo de la ultima prenda, subió las manos hasta el cuello y fue bajando con espirales, cuando rozo las rosadas aureolas Misao dio un respingo y los dedos se le clavaron en el pelo, gruño molesto; noto que la cogía una mano y la bajaba hasta el borde de la ropa interior, la introdujo dentro del cálido refugio de su sexo. Se aparto asustada.

-Me harás daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-murmuro absorto en sus pechos, seguro que sabían a gloria-¿Acaso te has tocado?

La miro ávido por conocer todos los secretos que ella había arrancado a su propio cuerpo.

Diana, dio un bote en un intento por distraerle de su pronunciado sonrojo pero él fue mas rápido. Llevo la mano, con la suya incluida, hasta allí he hizo que le mostrase las caricias que mas la gustaban, la joven se arqueo buscando de nuevo la caricia que mas la hacia temblar. Aoshi sonrió al ver que se desinhibía por completo y los nervios la abandonaban, susurro su nombre al oír el gemido que exhalo al probar al fin sus senos.

 

Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido, Aoshi descubrió que los puntos de la herida amenazaban con soltarse si volvía a repetir el movimiento brusco de antes mientras que Misao apenas noto nada que no fueran sus músculos abriéndose para acogerle; se quedaron quietos, mirándose al besarse, al fin eran uno, temporalmente si se hablaba de algo físico pero también eternamente, por que solo de recordar la sensación que tenían sobre ellos lo sabrían.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro.

-Lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

-Sí... primero y ultimo... para ambos... tu primera experiencia y el ultimo con el que lo harás... mi primer amor y el ultimo que tendré... -bajo las manos hasta rodearla las caderas de nuevo. Ella se levanto apoyando el peso en los brazos inclinada sobre su rostro, movió la cintura a modo de experimentación consiguiendo un sonido gutural de él-sigue...

-Es vergonzoso, me estas viendo.

Levanto una ceja.

-¿Y? Siempre lo hago-tras un rato de duda la bajo el rostro dejando un beso en la suave mejilla-Siempre has sido una visión maravillosa...

Se aparto sentándose por completo en la punzante carne. Él se hundió aun más implorante, el rostro estaba tapado por el largo flequillo pero las manos deslizándose hasta su abdomen eran tan vividas como su propio deseo ¿Acaso ya no quería seguir? Afianzo el agarre en las caderas femeninas cuando se levantaron...

Casi al instante volvieron a bajar de golpe arrancando su espalda de la cama al arquearse, ella se perdió ante su respuesta y el guerrero la ayudo entre beso y beso, limando las posibles torpezas que surgían y mostrándola como buscar su propio placer al mismo tiempo que lo ofrecía.

Disfrutando los dos al estar juntos.

Al saber que los ratos juntos ya no eran tan efímeros.

Ahora tendrían los recuerdos para ayudarse.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Sanosuke llamo por tercera vez tanto al fijo como al móvil, aunque era bastante tarde y estarían cansados por el día que habían tenido deberían saberlo:

Shishio había cometido un posible error.

Las hojas eran varias cuentas de inmuebles comprados al contado, sin seguimiento electrónico por ningún lado, salvo la hoja. Tenían el lugar de la próxima guarida.

 

Saito daba pequeños golpecitos cariñosos en el vientre de Tokio mientras la futura madre le abrazaba dejando que apoyase la cabeza en sus senos, la relativa intimidad del despacho del director general les permitía estar tan apretados como en sus momentos de pasión.

Unos golpes en la puerta les devolvió a la realidad.

-Tokio-susurro apretándola, alzo la cabeza y la beso con ternura-nuestro hijo no vivirá con miedo.

-...o hija...

-...si es tuyo, como si es un pequeño diablo...

Rozaron las puntas de la nariz sonriendo por la insistencia de los golpes.

-Ahora mi fiero lobo, hora de volver a la carga...

-...hay una bestia por rematar.


	10. Capitulo nueve: Indagando.

Saco la carpeta de la caja de archivo impreso, con la linterna alumbro de manera mecánica a la pestaña con él titulo: Tomoe Kyosato.

Hacia siete años que no oía ese nombre ni en susurros, aun se acordaba de la chiquilla que vino por delante de él a la antigua División Especial de Investigación, era hermosa para tener doce años, y muy lista, desde el primer momento supo por que estaba allí y que querían de ella, que tenia que decir y que callar, que ocultar hasta esa noche de pesadilla.

Paso la mano por la cicatriz imborrable de su mejilla izquierda, un repentino escozor se había hecho presente, primero de arriba abajo y luego de atrás hacia delante, la cruz, la maldita cruz que indicaba el momento de su muerte, el golpe de gracia para su segunda traición; del bolsillo de los pantalones extrajo una copia de la famosa foto del aeropuerto comparándola con la ultima que se hizo. Era ella.

-Tomoe... viejo fantasma del pasado... ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-¿Kenshin estas ahí?-Kaoru encendió la luz deslumbrándole-Battu.

-Apágala.

Cerro la puerta con el seguro interior y a oscuras la llevo hasta la zona donde estaban los ordenadores de circulo cerrado, eso evitaba que nadie entrase en los ficheros de datos sobre agentes, personal y protegidos, pero él tenia sus sospechas, Tomoe era una de las mejores informáticas que había tenido el DEI ¿Qué la había impedido abrir el circulo para Shishio?

-Si crees que me vas a poder hacer algo aquí estas equivocado.

-Una cama es mucho más cómoda, pero aun así te ataría, te mueves demasiado para mi gusto.

Kaoru se sonrojo y dejo que la colocase como él quería sobre la mesa, sentada en el borde y con las piernas separadas, dio gracias por haberse aficionado rápidamente a la comodidad de los pantalones, y a su seguridad frente a Battousai. Luego se quedo de piedra al notar que el temible Hitokiri apoyaba la cabeza sobre su regazo. El pelirrojo suspiro al sentir las manos de ella en el pelo colocando los rebeldes mechones.

-Me dirás que te ocurre Battousai.

-Tomoe.

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver para que vengas aquí?

-Todo.

-¿Todo que?-con un impulso le levanto el rostro.

-Ella traiciono al DEI hace siete años entregando información a Shishio sobre todos nosotros, hoy he mirado su expediente y creo que también fue la que ocasiono la caída del clan Makimachi... fue una traidora... y fuimos amantes.

 

-Yahiko mira...

-¿Qué es?-murmuro con aburrimiento.

-Son Kenshin y Kaoru-cogió el cuello de la camisa del chico y tiro hacia ella, a través del ventanuco de la puerta las dos figuras eran visibles entre las estanterías-¿Qué estarán haciendo para estar así?

-Ahora que lo dices... ¿Arrumacos?

-Cerdo, parece que están hablando.

-¿Tan juntos?

-No querrán que nadie se entere.

-Puede, pero nosotros necesitamos entrar, tenemos algo que mirar.

Cogió el picaporte y se dispuso a abrir, la puerta tembló pero no se movió, en cambio las figuras de dentro miraron hacia donde se producía el sonido, una avanzo y quito el seguro, por fin pudieron entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?.¿No queréis que Saito os encuentre?

-Algo por el estilo ¿Acaso nos busca?

-Sí-Tsubame se animo al fin-quiere que ayudéis a Sano con la transcripción de las hojas que se encontraron en el muelle, dice que es un inútil.

-Sobre todo si le suelta las hojas sobre la mesa y dice que lo quiere para ante ayer. ¿Seguís con lo vuestro?

-Aja, vamos a ver si encontramos algo aquí antes de que el lobo muerda nuestros tobillos.

-Luego pasare a buscaros, y llama a Tae, estará preocupada si ha visto las noticias.

-Muy bien.

En cuanto se marcaron miraron sospechosos la carpeta que se habían dejado sobre la mesa: Tomoe Kyosato.

Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y suspiraron Estaba visto que para tener toda la información también tendrían que interrogarlos. ¿Pero como?

-R-EY/R-E-I-N-A-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

Ninguno lo sabia, simplemente estaban, Aoshi sentía el peso de la cabeza de morenos cabellos en el hombro y sus caderas sobre las suyas, aun unidos. No estaba acostumbrado a estar así tras el acto, tranquilamente tumbado mientras intercambiaban caricias, rodeándose mutuamente, era nuevo.  
Y le gustaba.

Mientras que para Misao era la ocasión perfecta para ver su tórax desnudo, ahora entendía por que no lo mostraba, estaba plagado de cicatrices, a cada una mas atroz que la anterior, todas muy marcadas por lo que saber si eran relativamente recientes o no, era difícil.

La mano se movió por el tórax, investigando las cicatrices.

-¿Cómo te las hiciste?-susurro.

-Casi todas cuando me escape de la casa de Saito. Con quince años.

-¡Quince años!

-Sí, un tipo quiso hacerse una gabardina con mi piel a los tres días. Tuve suerte.

-Te defendiste bien.

-No-murmuro recordando la cálida noche de primavera en que le hicieron la primera cicatriz-me defendieron.

-¿Quiénes?-se sentó recta sobre él, Aoshi la recorrió con la vista tiernamente, una idea un tanto lujuriante le bailaba en la cabeza.

-Unos amigos, aun mantengo contacto con ellos.

-Tengo que darles las gracias.

-Algún día lo harás.

-¿Dentro de poco?

-Puede, primero hay que hacer muchas cosas más.

-¿Por ejemplo?

La acerco y la susurro en el oído de forma queda, Misao se sonrojo y rió tontamente al saber que era verdad; ella era cálida para él y muy prieta, como el abrazo de un amante, y seguramente dulce...

¿Seguramente?

-No-dijo levantándose a medias-no te atreverás.

-Dame un motivo para no hacerlo.

-Aca... ¡Acabamos de hacerlo! Estoy sudada... y huele...

-Mejor.

Se sonrojo violentamente ante la inesperada respuesta-Además estas postrado en cama...

-Que yo este debajo solo quiere decir eso, yo debajo-la dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz-y tu arriba.

-Pero... también lo podemos hacer en otra ocasión.

Aoshi sonrió divertido por la forma tan elegante que tenia la joven para escapar de su propuesta, la abrazo.

-Entonces la próxima vez no escaparas.Ella asintió, antes tenia que llamar a Megumi y preguntarla si podía hacer de ginecóloga improvisada, entonces estaría plenamente preparada para lo que hiciera falta.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-No es un expediente muy agradable.

-Lo sé, pero lo necesitamos para el nuevo informe.

-No os puedo dar fotocopias, política del hospital.

-Me da igual quedarme, Saito empezó a morder nuestros tobillos esta mañana, quiere resultados ya.

La doctora sonrió al ver la sombra que se dibujo en el cristal esmerilado de la puerta, la cosa se animaba.

-Sayo te lo dará en un momento, antes tengo que solucionar un problema. Pasa.

-Megumi...-no estaba muy segura de haber llamado a la persona indicada-buenos días... ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, para nada.

-Buenos días Tsubame.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal esta Aoshi?

-Mejor, esta mañana se ha levantado y ha vuelto al trabajo con las fichas de identificación.

-¿Paso buena noche?-dejo caer Megumi

Tsubame abrió los ojos asustada, ante la pregunta Misao se había sonrojado hasta parecer un tomate maduro y Megumi... quizá la llamasen loca, pero había jurado que por un segundo un par de orejas picudas y rojizas habían coronado su cabeza. Además, su sonrisa no era para nada inocente, algo había pasado esa noche.

-¿Podrías contármelo detenidamente? Necesito saber que ocurrió para estar más segura de que no te receto nada equivocado.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos entre mujeres ¿O es que te da vergüenza?

-¡Megumi por favor!

-Vale, vale, era una broma. La pastilla del día después y las píldoras anticonceptivas, solo necesito hacerte un análisis de sangre para comprobar que no tendrás ninguna alergia. Sube a la camilla.

-¿Llevara mucho?

-No-en apenas cinco minutos saco la sangre necesaria y ya estaba con la prueba-no tendrás alergias, toma la pastilla, en la puerta de la derecha esta el baño.

-Muy bien, y gracias.

Sayo entro por la puerta con un montón de informes recién imprimidos, el olor era inconfundible, dejo todos en la mesa y le dio el que pertenecía a la autopsia de Tomoe a Tsubame, por lo menos la saco de su propia imaginación.

-Creo que buscabas este ¿No?

-Sí... bajare a la sala de lectura y cogeré la información necesaria, luego te lo devolveré.

-Estaré en el lugar de siempre-cogió el teléfono antes que Megumi-Despacho de la Doctora Takani dígame... ah hola Aoshi ¿Qué tal estas?... bien, me alegro que estés mejor... ¿Megumi?... sí un momento...

-Aoshi-definitivamente la mañana estaba siendo insuperable-¿Qué tal la noche?... os dio el calentón y...-Misao empezó a toser histérica desde el baño, el agua y las impresiones no eran buenas compañías-...Oh, perdona mi mal lenguaje, pero un hombre tan calmado como tu... vale muy bien, se lo haré saber... ¿Cómo que qué? Misao esta aquí, ya tiene la prueba hecha y la caja de píldoras en nada... te dijo que había ido a comprar... es la excusa mas usada tras la del tabaco...¿Aoshi?.¿Aoshi estas ahí? Ha colgado, creo que parecía enfadado.

Tsubame empezó a pensar que Misao se ahogaba de verdad, era mucho tiempo tosiendo y con un baso de agua en la mano.

-Quizá debamos ayudarla-susurro con una buena dosis de vergüenza ajena encima.

 

-¿Por qué por mas que le cerremos cuentas y le requisemos cargamentos este tipo sigue teniendo tanto dinero?

-¿Por que pertenece a la yakuza?

-Buena respuesta-murmuro la kendoka-pero Sano tiene razón ¿Cómo lo hace?

-No le podemos cerrar sus negocios legales-dejo una hoja sobre la mesa y dirigió los violetas ojos hacia los azules-las cadenas de hoteles que tiene en Shangai le dan la mitad de la fortuna, la parte legal. Las drogas y los prostíbulos, así como el contrabando de armas, le dan el dinero que emplea en matar. Es así de sencillo.

-Hablando de dinero, no volviste a pagar al casero verdad.

-Por que dices eso-la conversación fue tomando un cariz peligroso-ya no juego, incluso e intentado ahorrar...

-Sanosuke Sagara, tus cosas vuelven a estar en mi casa, o crees que no sé que la habitación de Yahiko es ocupada por dos personas desde el fin de semana pasado.

-...puede que sea Tsubame...-intento eludir.

-¡Ni se te ocurra meter a mi hermana pequeña en esto Sagara!

Kenshin abrió los ojos al ver como Tae cogía al luchador de la pechera de la camiseta y le levantaba en vilo de la silla, ella era de las más reticentes a luchar por lo que la escena era insólita; Yahiko que estaba a tres mesas de allí se encogió de miedo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Shojô se levanto y se asomo por la parte alta del casillero donde estaban, allí era donde los funcionarios o el personal seleccionado ejercía sus funciones, los DAE tenían todos un despacho propio; pero de vez en cuando salían a los ordenadores exteriores, la información era mas reciente y el trato mas relajado, en ocasiones, por que en otras...

-En momentos puntuales Tae da miedo.

-Solo es protectora, además Sanosuke no tenia derecho a hablar así, y menos de una menor.

-Shojô ¿Crees que también lo será conmigo?

-¿El que? ¿Violenta? Depende de muchas cosas-viendo que el joven aguantaba hasta la respiración continuo-de todas formas no tienes nada con ella ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-No, por nada.

-Se sincero.

-Soy taoísta, no cristiano.

-Pero la sinceridad siempre es bienvenida en cualquier cultura o religión, pero debes saber que no puedo permitir que dos alumnos míos sean pareja en periodo de evaluación, eso os distraería.

-Hay muchas parejas que además son compañeros en el DEI.

-Y muchas otras se han roto por eso, no es muy común, en la policía y en él ejercito no esta permitido por motivos claros, los sentimientos distraen y eso en ocasiones puede ser fatal... un momento ¿Shinomori no estaba de baja?

-Sí, desde ayer hasta dentro de una semana, por lo menos en lo que a lucha se refiere ¿Por qué?

-Acaba de entrar en el despacho de Saito.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Aoshi espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tomoe y Ayumi son primas.

-¿Cómo que primas?

-Reúne las pruebas antes de decir eso-aconsejo Saito-por que sino será algo mucho más serio.

-Toma-la carpeta se estrello con furia sobre la mesa-aquí esta todo. Gracias a Okina no nos ha costado tanto hacerlo, en el registro no viene por un error con uno de los nombres de los progenitores, pedí una copia de la hoja que relleno la madre de Ayumi en el registro por sí acaso, esta recién sacada.

Saito cogió algo escéptico la hoja ¿Un error en la administración? Eso era difícil de creer pero por la expresión del espadachín que estaba seguro de ello; Hatsumono por Hatumono, la falta de ortografía era muy clara, todo lo demás era igual al registro que se hizo sobre la joven Tomoe cuando entro en el DEI hace años.

-Llama a Yahiko y Tsubame, Hiko. Tienen un informe que darme.

 

-...o sea que tu y Aoshi...

-Déjalo... onegai...-bajo la cabeza de nuevo, roja a mas no poder, y la agito alejando las palabras de su mente ¿Por qué casi todos se habían enterado al día siguiente?

-No lo hago con animo de ofender, es lo más bonito que le puede pasar a una pareja que ha estado apunto de verse truncada pero... ¿No tiene una herida en la espalda?

Asintió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y no le recomendaron reposo y nada de esfuerzo?

-...estaba debajo...-susurro con un hilito de voz.

-¿Debajo? Es decir... cómodamente tumbado... y tú en plan amazona-afirmo resuelta.

Misao simplemente asintió otra vez con el pelo tapándola el rostro. ¿Por qué?

-Bien mirado, has tenido una perdida perfecta.

-¿Perdón?

-Sin agobios, fuiste tú la que decidió, cuando y como, seguro que fuiste poco a poco y no te dolió ¿O me equivoco?

Negó con la cabeza aun avergonzada. Tenia razón, salvo unas extrañas agujetas, lo único que indicaba el cambio eran las sabanas que esa misma mañana habían observado entre besos. Unas pequeñas manchas rojas destacaban tanto como las marcas que habían dejado los dedos de él en su piel.

-Ójala a mí me pase lo mismo.

-Te va a pasar lo mismo que a Yahiko, de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Se pusieron tan tiesas como árboles cada una por su motivo particular, detrás de ellas Hiko sujetaba a un derrotado Yahiko por el hombro, el lobo tenia hambre de carne fresca, y les había tocado a ellos.  
Por novatos.

-¿Tienes lo que nos faltaba?-murmuro esperanzado.

-Toda la información de la autopsia, recién copiada.

-Hiko nosotros vamos tirando nos vemos allí-sujeto a Tsubame del brazo y a zancadas la llevo pasillo adelante-Encantado de verte Misao, Aoshi llego hace unos minutos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Quiere el expediente ahora.

-¿Sin pasarlo a limpio?

-Dale las gracias al cubo de hielo. Vamos.

-¿Aoshi esta aquí?

-Vino hace unos diez minutos ¿A pasado algo?

-No... no, es solo que decía que le dolía la espalda, con lo de la herida... pensé que no iba a salir hasta que volviese a casa.

-Tu por lo menos has conseguido que durmiera por la noche, antes era hacerse una herida y lo que tardaban en desinfectarla volvía a la carga.

-¿Esta de reunión?

-Espera en la sala común, seguro que si le digo que estas aquí saldrá con alguna excusa.

-Gracias.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho Hiko? Es parte de "La Camada", ella viene-Tokio la guiño un ojo y la indico que la siguiera.


	11. Capitulo diez: Perfecto.

La reunión era en una de las plantas superiores, aunque conocía parte del DEI, y desde fuera el edificio era bastante impresionante, todo eran oficinas, pero con La Pantera Blanca como guía descubrió aun más entresijos de la organización.

De los tres sótanos uno eran calabozos y los otros almacén de documentación u objetos confiscados, las diez primeras plantas estaban destinadas a desarrollo y administración, tanto de los casos donde se intervenía contra la yakuza o la howaito, la corrupción cada vez mas extendida en el país, desde colaboraciones con la policía hasta los servicios secretos extranjeros, después casi nueve plantas en las que estaban los laboratorios o dependencias donde se investigaban los objetos encontrados en cada lugar; luego venían las cuatro plantas dedicadas a los integrantes de "La Camada", es decir, sus amigos, guerreros instruidos para moverse en todo tipo de ambientes y situaciones, como ella respetaban el honor del Bushido y estaban dispuestos a vengarse del mayor azote del país, Makoto Shishio.

Tres plantas en las que se distribuían los archivos sobre protección, funcionarios, DAE, historiales... toda la información necesaria además del espacio para unos pocos elegidos que ayudaban rastreando en Internet o con otro tipo de tareas, salas de interrogatorio, despachos... y en la ultima planta, con una vista nada envidiable de la ciudad, la zona de reuniones.

 

-Explica de nuevo por que ella es parte de La Camada.

-Por que así lo ha dicho Saito, además lo dijo hace tres semanas, cuando la estuvieron probando para el ingreso.

-Es muy impulsiva.

-Haberlo dicho antes Hiko, ahora es tarde, esta siendo evaluada.

-¿Por quien?

-Por Aoshi.

-¿Shinomori? Vaya cruz.

-¿Y eso por que? Me exijo mucho a mi misma y lo único que pretendo es ayudar-estallo.

-Por que exige hasta a las piedras.

-No le hagas caso, esta así desde que tu prima fue trasladada a Kyoto.

-¿Mi prima cual de ellas?-la indirecta fue tan... imposible de aprovechar.

-¿Son tus primas?

-Sí, Okon tiene veintiséis y Osamu veintisiete.

-La de pelo largo tiene veintisiete...

-Muy joven para ti.

-Pero si solo tiene treinta años-Misao le señalo convencida de ello.

-Aquí el señor tiene cuarenta y un años, que aparente diez menos es solo cuestión de genética.

-¿Cuarenta? Estarás de broma.

-No.

El ascensor paro en la planta seleccionada anteriormente y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un pasillo de paredes de cristal y cortinas que evitaban reconocer a los que ya estaban en alguna reunión.

-En la principal verdad.

-Aja. Vamos, creo que no somos los últimos-el ascensor volvió a cerrar las puertas y a bajar.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Antes de llegar se fijo en que Kamatari era escoltada por Cho y varios guardias pero sin esposas, inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, la mujer hizo lo propio y movió los labios: Perdón.

-Lo estas-la dijo en alto.

Kamatari se sonrojo y asintió con una débil sonrisa. Luego desapareció en una de las salas.

 

Aoshi se removió inquieto en la silla, no le gustaba lo que quizá había provocado la conversación de Megumi en Misao ¿Miedo? ¿Arrepentimiento tal vez? Para él que se había acostado con mas mujeres había sido especial, para ella que había sido su primera experiencia también... ¿Acaso ya había sido arruinada?

La joven entro por la puerta seguida por Tokio y Hiko, genial, el cuarentón chismoso; la miro fijamente hasta que ella le miro a él y la señalo la silla que había a su lado.

-¿Quieres ir al baño y tomártela ahora? Aun faltan cinco minutos.

-Acabo de tomar la pastilla del día después... creo que no es bueno juntarlas.

-Siento no haberte dicho que iba a llamar a Megumi.

-Eso lo tendría que decir yo, dije que iba a comprar cuando fui al hospital.

Vio que sus ojos se humedecían y la hizo levantar el rostro, la cogió de la mano y limpio con los dedos el primer rastro.

-Si te hubieses quedado embarazada no te habría pedido que abortaras.

-Entonces que... ¿Me habrías pedido matrimonio aun sabiendo lo que opino de eso?.¿O te habrías hecho cargo del pequeño?

Sonrió besándola en la sien con suavidad-seria una buena historia para contar a los nietos ¿No te parece?

Misao le miro sabiendo la respuesta, sonrió limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas y antes de que él se apartara le beso, no en la sien o en el pómulo, sino en los labios, y alargando todo lo que pudo el contacto.

Después la presencia de sus compañeros les hizo separarse. La reunión empezaba.

-Bueno gracias al trabajo de dos aspirantes propuestos por Hamakusa y por otro propuesto por Shinomori además de ellos dos, tenemos una idea clara de cómo podemos seguir con la investigación sobre la masacre del clan Makimachi.

Llegado el momento Yahiko repartió las carpetas, aunque pareciese increíble acaban de imprimir la hoja por fin a limpio y completado todo con las fotos, una docena de copias en la fotocopiadora a color y solo Shojô sabia que las carpetillas de plástico eran del primer despacho que habían pillado abierto, posiblemente el de Saito. En cambio Tsubame se levanto nerviosa, esta era la prueba de fuego, si la pasaban eran DAE sino, a esperar, carraspeo aclarándose la garganta, Yahiko la miro desde el portátil al final de la larga mesa de reuniones, a su lado el proyector y el mando de las persianas para tener todo listo en el momento en que las imágenes tuvieran que hablar.

-Baja la luz. Esta es una foto que Tomoe Kyosato se saco antes de morir, hace dos días una mujer llamada Hikary Satokyo llegó al aeropuerto de Tokio, la imagen que capto la cámara de video fue la de una DAE-la pantalla mostró las dos fotos una al lado de la otra-que debería llevar muerta siete años; pero en la imagen había mas, se encontraba con Soujiro Seta y con alguien que hemos identificado como Enishi Kyosato-la imagen cambio mostrando a los dos hombres y las fotos de carnet que figuraban en el registro-en la información que dio al DEI no consta pero gracias a la colaboración de Misao en el rastreo de los árboles genealógicos que Okina elaboro, se ha constatado de que se trata de su hermano menor, esta información a sido comparada con la que la Oficina de Identificación posee y así hemos descubierto algo mas; Tomoe y Enishi Kyosato no solo son hermanos sino primos a su vez de Ayumi Kyosato, la novia de Shishio...

-Espera ¿Pretendes decir que Tomoe es una traidora a los Cinco Clanes y al DEI?-Kaoru sentía la mano de Kenshin en su pierna, tan prieta por la traición personal que la costaba no sacarle de allí para empezar con una levantada de moral al estilo de los monumentos.

-Así es, y la "Traición de los Cinco Clanes", es decir los clanes Makimachi, Shinomori, Kamiya y Himura por el clan Makoto, fue perfecta, siempre se piensa que los niños son los seres más inocentes y en realidad son los que mejor mienten...

"Buena frase"-pensó Yahiko-"Como se la nota que las clases en las que toca exponer son las que mejor se le dan"

-... Tomoe Kyosato supo que tenia que hacer y como, dio el nombre de su tía mientras en el registro su prima quedaba invisible por el nombre falso, Hatumono, que había dado la madre de Ayumi para despistar en la búsqueda de parientes, la mujer en realidad se llama Hatsumono y era amiga de los padres de Shishio. Creemos que pudo pasar información sobre el clan Makimachi una vez que pudo entrar al DEI a través de su prima Ayumi, por eso el clan fue masacrado tan fácilmente, tenían la información sobre todos los miembros que lo componían directamente desde nuestros archivos.

-Además-Tsubame le agradecería el descanso-localizamos una conexión a Internet ilegal en los ordenadores de circulo cerrado, no había sido abierta aun por lo que deducimos que el Jupongattana estaba esperando el regreso de Tomoe para ponerla en funcionamiento, no la hemos desmantelado como manda el protocolo, pero si hemos borrado los discos duros de todo tipo de dato hasta hacerlo irrecuperable.

-¡.¿Y la información allí guardada?.!-ladro Saito, eso era tocar mucho las narices, por no decir otra cosa, para ser novatos.

-A buen seguro en su despacho jefe-o lo cortaba o se los comía vivos-la guardamos en discos duros portátiles, estamos esperando que traigan nuevos ordenadores para traspasarla allí, era difícil saber si los demás no estaban abiertos por lo que era mejor cortar de raíz.

-Solo una pregunta, el cadáver que resulta no ser el cuerpo de Tomoe tras todo esto ¿Quién es en realidad?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Kaoru avanzo sigilosa por el pasillo, de nuevo oía las voces de esos dos en la habitación, sin dar tiempo a nada corrió el shoji con rabia sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro. Sanosuke y Yahiko dieron sendos botes en los dos futones, por supuesto uno era el del muchacho y el otro el del luchador callejero.

-Hola Kaoru, hasta luego Yahiko, gracias por ayudarme con esto, ya me iba.

-Sanosuke.

-Sí Kaoru.

-¿A donde te ibas?

-Pues...

-¿Irías a casa de Megumi, no?

-¿A casa de la kitsune?

-Sí, a casa de la Doctora Takani, hable con ella. Esta dispuesta a acogerte, como el perro vagabundo que dice que eres, hasta que encuentres una nueva casa.

-Supongo que cuanto menos tiempo pase allí mejor-se tumbo y cruzo los brazos bajo la nuca.

Yahiko miro bien el atuendo de la morena, pantalones ajustados y camiseta de manga larga, llevaba el casco de su moto bajo el brazo al estilo caballero medieval.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Voy a ver a Kenshin, creo que lo esta pasando mal y quiero estar a su lado.

-Debimos estar seguros de quien era en realidad el cadáver-murmuro el luchador.

-Para eso se hará la exhumación, creo que le haré compañía durante bastantes noches.

-Podría ir a casa de Tsubame, o dile que se venga por una temporada.

-Lo segundo es una buena opción, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

"Mañana quizá no venga" pensó calzándose el casco y subiendo a su moto "tengo que cazar fantasmas y eso quizá me lleve mucho tiempo"

Hora y media después se detuvo frente a la verja de una de las urbanizaciones cercanas al núcleo empresarial de la ciudad, como siempre que venia a horas tardías el portero la saludo.

-Soy Kamiya, vengo a ver al señor Himura.

-Vino temprano hoy, parecía exhausto.

-Han pasado varias cosas ¿Esta en su casa aun?

-No ha salido ni para tirar la basura, algo muy gordo tuvo que pasar ¿Le digo que esta aquí?

-No hace falta, le llame diciendo que venia-mintió.

-Muy bien, hasta luego.

Uno de sus compañeros dijo algo por el transmisor y el hombre volvió a la garita; la kendoka estaciono la moto al lado de la del espadachín y se asomo por debajo del techado del patio que cubría los coches en caso de lluvia, no había luz en el conocido piso, de nuevo sentado en la oscuridad y acariciando la katana.

 

Verla allí esperándole fue el mayor alivio que había experimentado jamás, la daba por dormida; dejo la bolsa con la comida rápida encima del futón y saco el calendario que acababa de comprar en el veinticuatro horas de la esquina. Este no se colgaría en la cocina, sino en el baño.

-¿Me ayudas?

Levanto la cabeza y asintió, mientras Aoshi colgaba el calendario al lado del lavabo ella preparo el vaso de agua y la primera pastilla, el primer día fue marcado.

-Hecho.

-Hecho-volteo el vaso tirando el agua restante-no ha sido tan difícil.

El guerrero sonrió y la levanto por la cintura, en los cinco pasos que había desde la puerta del baño hasta la tarima donde siempre estaba el futón ya estaban desnudos y besándose con calma. Esa noche dormirían piel con piel como la anterior.

-Siento que todos se enterasen... me miraron raro... pero te preguntaron a ti... ¿Verdad?...

-Fue... incomodo...

-Es divertido ver... tus reacciones...-levanto la pierna de ella por encima de su cadera y se apretó algo mas contra su cuerpo-por eso lo hacían...

-Tsubame tiene razón...-hundió las manos en su pelo y rozo con las caderas su sexo, Aoshi dejo escapar el aire y la insto a hacerlo de nuevo-no me dolió...

-Lo cual es una ventaja...

La joven se mordió los labios y respiro sobre la piel de él, mientras el guerrero se tumbaba boca arriba y acariciaba su muslo de forma hipnótica pudo ver la urgencia en sus ojos, la forma en que sin querer había despertado y como trataba de reprimirla.

-No creo que mi espalda aguante otra clase de equitación.

-Serás...-le golpeo tiernamente en el tórax-había una forma de ayudar pero... me parece un poco...

-Mas adelante koishi, se a que te refieres pero mas adelante.

-No termino de entender por que Kenshin reacciono así tras la reunión.

-Tengo entendido que Kaho Misaki era familiar suyo, la daba por viva.

-Sabes-susurro tras un rato para recuperarse de la impresión-creo entender el miedo de Tokio por tener un hijo ahora, o ha ponerse en contacto con alguien de su familia que aun sigue con vida. Si les encuentran seria su final.

-Nuestros hijos jamás sufrirán por ello-susurro durmiéndose.

Misao le miro detenidamente, estaba dormido de puro agotamiento, _nuestros hijos jamás sufrirán por ello_ ¿Cómo darle un futuro a una criatura que Shishio buscaría para sembrar dolor? Entendió mejor la decisión que La Pantera Blanca había tomado, no se dejaría asustar por un fanfarrón con las neuronas calcinadas, ella tendría una familia y si debía enseñar los dientes lo haría, por que era samurai, por que su honor era ser una mujer que se servia a si misma.

Y por que amaba a Saito hasta el punto de hacerle padre.

Pero por ahora no se dijo, ese pequeño seria creado pero no ahora, no ahora que su futuro era incierto por no decir nefasto. No cuando los cuervos de la muerte aun rondaban a sus posibles padres. Miro con otros ojos al hombre que dormía a su lado, no tenia miedo de lo que representaba un embarazo o un hijo pero sí de lo que suponía para ella, además de cortarla las alas que empezaba a abrir en la universidad y con trabajos independientes como ilustradora, la mantendría anclada en el miedo a perder al pequeño de forma cruel por los deseos de un loco; con suavidad se libro de sus brazos y se envolvió en la camiseta de él, si no la fallaba la memoria aun le quedaba algo de tela para pintar sobre bastidor artesanal y tinta de los tres colores básicos, el dragón que siempre velaba sus sueños la tendría que perdonar, quizá fuese sustituido.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Paro el movimiento con suavidad y originando otro muy distinto.

Poco la importo que la arrancase el casco de la otra mano y que la aprisionase contra la pared, incluso que en sus ojos el dorado brillase de forma peligrosa y la reclamase de forma brutal, hizo algo muy distinto a lo que en otras ocasiones le había dictado su instinto, le respondió.

La ropa fue arrojada al suelo, algunas prendas incluso no llegaron enteras sino hechas jirones innombrables, la camisa de él por ejemplo o las bragas de ella; Battousai la mantuvo de pie para disfrutarla mejor, era la primera vez que estaba con ella aunque Kenshin lo hubiese hecho incontables veces, la haría suya y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión, la oiría gritar su nombre por lo menos una vez, luego dejaría que fuese él pero ya habría tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar algo que desconocía personalmente: Paz entre los brazos de una mujer.

La kendoka le llevo con suavidad a la habitación que había al final del pasillo, aun sabiendo cuales eran los planes del Hitokiri para con ella tendría que cumplir su amenaza de atarla para llevarlos a cabo, le tiro de un empujón sobre el colchón y le miro con orgullo ¿Era cosa suya o le había visto una sonrisa cómplice?

No seria sexo, sino una forma de comunicarse. Sintió alivio al ver que la suposición de Misao era cierta, la amaba él también.

-Tendré que atarte.

-Inténtalo.

La mano masculina salió disparada contra la muñeca de Kaoru deteniéndose a escasos treinta centímetros, las uñas femeninas se entretenieron en el glande haciéndole dudar ¿Lo haría de verdad?.¿Se atrevería a clavarlas?.¿O por el contrario le convertirían en un hombre gustosamente indefenso? No hicieron nada, se quedaron allí, moviéndose en círculos lentos, apretando o relajando si veía que entrecerraba los ojos, dibujando todos y cada uno de los pliegues...

Hasta que Battousai hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y un rugido empezó a nacerle en la garganta.

-Traidora.

-En estos temas, siempre.

Tubo que contenerse para no descargar su furia destructiva contra ella, en vez de eso la agarro finalmente por la muñeca y la tiro sobre la cama, rasgo la sabana y la ato las manos en un prieto nudo notando la sonrisa picara que le lanzo entre las sombras.

-Socorro-susurro en su oído.

-Grítalo-ordeno implacable.

Se adueño de su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos, la llevo al borde del abismo y la mantuvo allí durante todo el tiempo que creyó conveniente, después la arrojo silenciando el grito de triunfo, nadie mas que ellos dos sabrían que ocurría allí; la melena pelirroja evoco de forma real el fuego que empezaba a consumirla desde el vientre, la afilada lengua se encargo de avivarlo y de extinguirlo en igual medida incluso de mantener los rescoldos suficientes para otro más.

Siendo tan salvaje como pensaba que era la sorprendió la repentina dulzura al penétrala, también la forma en que buscaba sus labios y cuello y los recorría con lentitud, casi con reverencia mientras el compás era tan suave o imprevisible en algunos momentos como su propia personalidad.

La soltó y se liberaron de toda carga.

Por lo menos durante un rato.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-coloco un mechón en la columna vertebral y siguió acariciando.

Giro el rostro y le miro interrogante.

-Sí, Kaho Misaki era familiar mío.

-¿Cercano?

-Mi hermana mayor, se caso un poco antes de que la mataran Fujitaka Misaki era su esposo.

Kaoru le acaricio y le dio el reposo que necesitaba en la ultima etapa del duelo: Aceptación.


	12. Capitulo once: Preparados, listos...

Helado de lima, poca ropa y sombra, lo mejor para combatir el calor del mes de agosto, pero si a eso le sumamos que DEI no tenían nada mas que hacer y que Shishio había decidido darles un mes tranquilo...

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Pero.

El maldito y puñetero pero.

Demasiada tranquilidad, los chutes de adrenalina que provocaba el atrapar a un componente del Jupongattana generaban adicción, como yonquis de esas sensaciones, el júbilo y la excitación; lo que después generaba problemas.

Al no haber una distracción mas interesante la gente cotilleaba, por eso las oficinas de DEI estaban casi todas vacías, los que podían huir de los labios susurrantes lo hacían, los que no...

Paciencia criaban.

Yahiko había comenzado una cruzada particular contra Kenshin y Kaoru, tras varias noches fuera de casa la kendoka había convencido al espadachín de que se fuera a vivir una temporada al dojo, el pelirrojo había accedido tras varios "chantajes"; pero el jovencito de pelo despeluchado estaba próximo a un trauma, cada dos por tres los dos adultos se dedicaban carantoñas y arrumacos, risitas tontas, posiciones comprometedoras... Cada vez que decía algo Shojô se reía de él.

Tsubame simplemente se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

Mientras tanto "la semana" que Sanosuke debería haber pasado en casa de Megumi se había convertido en un mes, no se aguantaban, peleaban por todo y nada, las labores de la casa las hacían de forma intermitente teniendo que salir antes de DEI para terminarlas... y todos tenían la sospecha de que se habían acostado.

El primer valiente en preguntar eso había sido Kenshin, respuesta: un bofetón de carpeta metálica y un pisotón de un cuarenta y cinco. Nadie había vuelto a decir ni pío.

Por otro lado Saito había olvidado lo que era la benevolencia, su estado de nervios debido a la falta de información era absolutamente caótico: siempre pendiente del móvil, gruñendo por la mas mínima falta y ladrando a pleno pulmón por los informes de todo lo relacionado con la nueva, y recién descubierta, guarida del Jupongattana. No dejaba pasar ninguna y tenias suerte si al salir del despacho no te había despedido o degradado de puesto.

Cho y Kamatari eran los únicos que por ahora se salvaban. Ya les tocaría.

Tokio llevaba bien el embarazo, patadas en los riñones y molestias matinales aparte; Hiko pasaba horas enteras en el ordenador o mirando informes. Alguna se traía entre manos, lo bueno de todo eso era que ya no le perseguía la secretaria. Ni las ayudantes.

Misao por el contrario quería matar a algún operario que reconstruía el Aoiya o pasar por sus kunai a un profesor al azar de la facultad por la cantidad de trabajos extra para esas vacaciones, pero sobre todo lo demás necesitaba encontrar alguna pista de Fujitaka y Kaho Misaki para que, o bien el Lobo o bien Battousai, no la matasen a ella.

No era muy halagüeño terminar repasada de arriba abajo por dos katanas.

Y más aun si se daba la casualidad de que Aoshi pasaba poco tiempo en casa o en el DEI, algo ocurría y por la expresión que normalmente el guerrero tenía no era nada bueno. Por eso había decidido que tomaría cartas y averiguaría, sino todo, parte.

Por eso cuando el joven llego a su casa la encontró silenciosa, nada de shamisen ni de música o J-pop, la cena estaba encima de la mesa, cubierta por film transparente, el sonido de la ducha hacia tiempo que se había extinguido.

Intrigado fue a la habitación; el ventanal estaba abierto para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna y Misao reposaba tumbada sobre el futón. Sonrió levemente, estaba despierta pero disgustada.

-Hola-susurro desde la puerta. La chica no respondió, ni siquiera le miro-sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo pero puedo explicarlo.

-Estas con otra-escucho.

-No, pero si alguien mas se enterase me matarían, sobre todo Saito.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me he puesto en contacto con tu familia.

-Tienes razón, Saito te matara.

-Puede, pero habrás recuperado la sonrisa, toma.

Un paquete de sobres cayo sobre su regazo, sentada sobre el futón pudo comprobar que las caligrafías que tenían por fuera eran de los cinco protegidos que estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia; temblorosa quito el cordón que las mantenía juntas y abrió una al azar, al desplegar las hojas que había dentro descubrió que eran muchas, casi una docena.

-Pero...

-Mis amigos, los que me salvaron la vida, te acuerdas. Fueron ellos los que las han traído desde Kyoto.

-¿Por eso apenas estabas en casa o en el DEI?

-Aja-murmuro pegándose a su cuerpo-estabas alicaída y me movilice-Misao bajo la vista arrepentida-pero creo que ya me has compensado, has sonreído.

-Quizá… pueda…

-¿Cenar conmigo? Se agradecería.

La joven sonrió y le beso cerca del oído, muy, muy cerca del lóbulo.

No la era tan difícil el saber por que Aoshi a veces era impulsivo, bien podía deberse a algún tipo de premonición que solo él entendía, o a que no podía decir algo concreto y entonces simplemente lo hacia, como en ese momento. La tumbo aprisionándola.

-La cena esta en la cocina.

-Hoy empezaré por el postre-susurro besándola en la nariz.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Sanosuke dejo la ensalada sobre la encimera y salió al pasillo extrañado, la kitsune acababa de llegar y ante todo había tratado de cumplir con lo suyo de forma impecable, la cena se estaba terminando y por extraño que pareciese había pasado la aspiradora y limpiado lo que le tocaba y más, no se podía quejar.

¿O sí?

Megumi sujetaba por un pañuelo una bola de pelos, la "bola de pelos" era marrón y le sobresalía una lengua sonrosada que trataba de lamer la mano que la había levantado tan rápidamente, para su gusto, del suelo, de vez en cuando dejaba expresar la frustración con débiles gemidos de angustia. Quería hacer amistad con la mujer que había estado esperando.

-Será una broma ¿Verdad?

-No, es un perro, un Chowchow para ser más exactos.

-Me da igual de que raza sea, esta es mi casa y nada de animales.

-Técnicamente no es un animal.

-¿Entonces que es?-ya empezaba a dudar del grado de inteligencia de algunos.

-Tu regalo por haberme acogido.

-¿Perdón?

-Pensé regalarte algo, no sé que te gusta y recordé que estarás muy sola al volver del trabajo, pase a por ella.

-¿Ella?

-Es hembra.

Megumi bajo la vista hasta los ojitos del cachorro, el inocente animal la miraba sin comprender por que su principal técnica de ataque no funcionaba con la señorita que tenia delante, todos en la tienda de animales le hacían carantoñas al verla. Pero la mujer la siguió sujetando por el pañuelo rosa que su amigo la había puesto al cuello y la dejo en los brazos de él, emitió un quejido lastimero, olían raro.

-Cuando te vayas que te acompañe.

Dicho lo cual se encamino a la cocina, había sido un día duro.

-Creo que vamos a tener que insistir.

La perrita le lamió en la barbilla y sacudió la cola.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El jovencito se la quedo mirando fijamente, el practicar nampa tenia sus ventajas respecto a las mujeres, la posibilidad de decidir con quien acostarse y con quien no, y una mujer como ella, de piel tan pálida y pelo tan negro, con un cuerpo de diosa terrenal, era demasiada tentación como para no intentarlo.

-Se de un hotel donde nadie nos molestara-la susurro cuando paso a su lado como tantas otras. Los ojos de ella brillaron como dos pozos de oscuridad atrayente.

-Yo se de uno donde los ilusos como tu no me molestan-una cobra y un ratón

Nadie en la concurrida calle se dio cuenta de que el chico había caído al suelo, muerto.

Por el contrario la mujer dejo que la marea nocturna la llevase hasta un lugar concreto, una cafetería, no tenia nada de especial salvo lo que se ocultaba dentro, un hombre y una mujer; el joven de pelo gris levanto una mano en su dirección indicando donde estaban sentados, un apartado del final.

Al llegar se abrazo con la mujer de pelo oscuro, sus rasgos detonaban el mismo orgullo que el de los hermanos.

-¿Estas excitada Tomoe?

-Puede ser, pero dime de ti ¿Qué tal con Shishio?

-Bien, sus heridas ya no le molestan, pero el Lobo sigue tras él.

-Es una pena, lastima que ya no tengamos ningún topo en DEI-se quejó.

-¿Descubrieron el enlace?

-Han destruido los ordenadores tras sacar la información, no fue uno de los planes mas meditados "Necesitamos otro plan" pensó "depurado y rápido"

-Sabes creo que necesitas unas vacaciones, lejos de aquí. Pero también lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer de las tuyas-insinuó adelantándose a su queja-¿Qué os parece el veniros para verme actuar?

-Pensé que solo actuabas para Shishio.

-Por eso, veniros. Interpretare las danzas de la antigua capital para un público muy especial. Mi familia y mi amante.

-Como quieras, pero yo vine a hacer una cosa en concreto.

-Eso no le gustara-dejó caer el joven-¿Pero por que?

-Me da igual, él dijo que me amaba, que moriría por mí. Sigue con vida y con una zorra que se parece mucho a mí.

-Tomoe-susurro Ayumi-dentro de dos días nos iremos, y sobre todo tú tienes que venir.

-Dos días y estaré aquí, esperándote.

-Se puntual entonces.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Miraba la pantalla y no veía nada raro, al contrario todo estaba demasiado limpio, ningún movimiento ni cambio en la última semana, traducción: algo gordo se gestaba. Cansado de no obtener beneficios apago el ordenador, le dolían los ojos, mejor dicho un dolor penetrante se deslizaba desde la parte trasera provocando en unas horas un fuerte malestar en cabeza; con tranquilidad cambio de despacho, Kaoru no presentaba mejoras en su parte, nadie había visto nada.

-¿Un helado?

-No, una ducha fría. Y mantener a Megumi lejos.

-¿Acaso no estaba contenta por que Sanosuke se iba al fin?

-¿Tu sabes el "regalo" que la ha hecho? Un perro.

-No estará sola ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que a Megumi le gustan los perros-dijo mirándole con cara de eres tonto.

-No entiendo nada-se dejo caer en la silla mas cercana.

Kaoru por el contrario inclino la cabeza, pero si era muy sencillo-Se gustan pero te recuerdo que ambos son orgullosos, Megumi sobre todo; presentarlos fue como juntar la pólvora y el TNT, ninguno de los dos se rebajara y eso hace que se peleen.

-Espera ¿Se pelean por que se quieren?

-Eso es algo que hasta los niños saben: los que se pelean se desean.

-¿Por qué sois tan complicadas?-imploro.

-Es un vicio. Apechuga.

Kenshin la miro con cara de circunstancias, había tenido suerte.

-¿Cerramos? no a habido ningún tipo de movimiento desde la semana pasada.

-Eso es lo que me tiene preocupada, en el muelle no han visto nada raro, el almacén sigue sin recibir visitas y la mansión tampoco.

-Pero… algo se cuece, fijo.

-Ahora solo queda el averiguarlo.

-¿Cerramos?

-Vale, cerramos.

El pelirrojo sonrió contento y fue saliendo para coger los cascos que tenia en su despacho, la kendoka se reunió con él en el ascensor.

-Aoshi ya se fue pero no encuentro a Misao.

-Hoy no vino, creo que la asustasteis demasiado-dejo caer como si tal cosa.

-Se trata de mi hermana-dijo como si asustar a alguien para que encontrase a otra persona fuese lo mas normal-además convendría saber si esta en Japón o no.

-La próxima vez omitid eso de que "te repasaremos con la katana", la haréis un favor. Tendrá su primer paro cardiaco a los setenta.

-Una buena edad.

Entraron en el ascensor y bajaron a la primera planta, los de seguridad ya empezaban a ocupar sus puestos frente a las cámaras de vigilancia, algunos comprobaban el funcionamiento de los transmisores y la distribución de la plantilla para recorrer el edificio, eso incluía la lista de funcionarios que hacia el turno de noche u horas extras. Algunos les saludaron y otros solo levantaron la mano a modo de reconocimiento, les desearon un turno tranquilo.

Se metieron en una de las puertas laterales que conducían a los garajes; aislados del resto del edificio evitaban la posibilidad de que se pusiera una bomba en un coche y se tuviera que desalojar el edificio entero, además los compartían con las compañías que tenían sus sedes en los edificios colindantes.

La zona reservada a las motos no estaba vacía de gente.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El pitido del móvil no paso desapercibido.

Pero estaban muy ocupados para prestarle la debida atención.

Básicamente por que la intimidad de Misao acaparaba toda la atención del guerrero, como lo que su boca hacia en la palpitante carne de él, demasiadas cosas que necesitaban su atención.

Extendió una mano cauteloso, los dedos rozaron el móvil que estaba dentro de unos abandonados pantalones, lo saco. En ese momento la joven supo que es lo que hacia y se aparto, ah inocente muchacha, en cuanto se librase del indeseable, hasta el vecino sabría lo que hacían.

Bueno… si llamas inocente a una diablesa en potencia.

Aoshi jadeo al ver como Misao se sentaba sobre él, dejando su espalda surcada de hebras de media noche expuesta a sus ojos. Tenia que acabar ya con el aparato.

-¿Sí?-gimió intentando no sonar excitado.

-No lo dices muy convencido-ronroneo su compañera de forma picaresca.

-Dame dos segundos-amenazó con las pupilas dilatadas.

Colgó tras decir que llamaría después, de un suave empujón la puso sobre la cama, mando el teléfono a hacer gárgaras y, mientras sus labios buscaban los femeninos, enredo las manos en las caderas.

Ella se levanto sobre las manos y terminaron sentados en el futón.

Recorriéndola insaciable de sus dulces curvas, sus pequeños y tiernos senos, las inquietas caderas… las pálidas manos que buscaban devolver todo lo que recibía.

La cena hacia mucho que estaba olvidada.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¿Y? Vendrán a cenar al Akarakebo

-Creo que estaban ocupados.

Kenshin la paso el casco y se rió de su expresión perpleja. Muy ocupados por la forma en que la morena sacudía la cabeza.

Se calzo su casco riéndose por la forma en que su compañera farfullaba diciendo que la próxima vez llamaría él, de seguro que no habría próxima vez. Con una simple comprobación ya sabían que a esas horas estaban haciendo algo en lo que mejor no molestar.

Paro de golpe al ver un destello peculiar tras la figura de ella.

Una media luna, que portaba la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nampa: Prostitución masulina.


	13. Capitulo doce: ¡YA!

Los gemidos eran insoportables, más aun si venían acompañados de gruñidos y raspaduras en la puerta. Pero había acertado. La encantaban ese tipo de perros, con tanto pelo que parecían ositos de peluche, ojitos pequeños y brillantes, la lengua rosada hasta que se volvía morada al convertirse en adultos, grandes y protectores… en una palabra, adorables.

Por eso le había dicho que no lo quería.

Se acercaba demasiado a su corazón, tanto que no le quería cerca, no soportaría otra tortura sentimental como la que ya paso; mirado por otro lado, podría empezar de nuevo, podría abrirse tras todo ese tiempo a alguien totalmente distinto, no un caballero de armadura oxidada, sino un rey. Aunque su pelo formase una corona muy distinta. Se levanto del nido de sabanas que era la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Los ojitos implorantes del cachorro la recibieron al otro lado, sentada con la lengua fuera y la cabeza ladeada se expresaba muy bien: al fin abres.

Sonrió agachándose y la rasco detrás de una redondeada oreja, la peque ladro feliz y apoyo las patitas en su rodilla.

-Muy bien, pero te compraré una cama para ti, no te acostumbres.

En la puerta de delante un pelo pincho estaba durmiendo tan contento.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Tsubame levanto la cabeza de la almohada cuando el pitido del ordenador aviso sobre el mensaje entrante, llevaba un par de horas tratando de dormir pero el calor no permitía llegar hasta un estado tan profundo, con desgana se levanto, extendió una mano abriéndolo y leyó sin interés.

Solo había una foto, un fotograma mejor dicho. De las cintas de seguridad.

Tae observo como una flecha con forma humana bajaba las escaleras y atravesaba el recibidor; una nota, que en teoría debería haberse quedado en la bandeja de las llaves, floto hasta el suelo. Iba dirigida a ella.

_Tae llama a Saito, los guardias de seguridad han visto a Enishi Kyosato en el aparcamiento "A" atacando a Kenshin y Kaoru.  
Yo voy de camino a casa de Shojô._

_Tsubame._

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Kaoru cogió lo primero que vio, una tubería de los operarios; empuñándola como si fuese un boken busco la mejor forma de ayudar. Pero el silencio no hizo sino ponerla mas nerviosa.

Las gafas oscuras no servían de nada, los ojos dorados las atravesaban como si de papel seda se tratase. Entre ellos estaba el casco de la chica, partido en dos por un mandoble dirigido a matarla. Battousai había sido rápido. La había cogido de la camiseta y tirado con fuerza, por la inercia el casco se quedo atrás sufriendo el final reservado al cuerpo de la joven, ella aterrizó contra la moto quedándose sin aire por un segundo pero agradecida.

El pelirrojo se interpuso cuando el jovenzuelo avanzo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Otro paso.

-Dímelo, ahora.

Levanto la mirada y se quito las gafas guardándolas pulcramente en uno de los bolsillos.

-Matarla-dijo como lo más normal.

-Primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-No, tú vivirás.

-Tú eres Enishi, el hermano de Tomoe-susurro al reconocerle de golpe.

-Y tú eres la zorra que se parece a mi hermana.

Salto hacia ella con la espada en alto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la kendoka se protegió con el tubo apartándose de la trayectoria que llevaría la hoja de metal, una forma de color rojo se interpuso sacando una katana de la funda que colgaba de la moto. Las chispas saltaron a ambos lados.

-¡Vete!

-¡Cuando ella muera!

Ejerció algo de fuerza lanzando lejos al guerrero de pelo rojo, tentado de darle una patada esquivo un golpe dirigido a su costado y salto por encima de la moto.

Un simple disparo se estrello contra la columna que había al fondo parándole en seco.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Las levantaba, las soltaba y caían.

Volvía a levantarlas, las soltaba y caían, de nuevo.

Cambio la posición del cuerpo, abombamiento en el abdomen, la mejor forma que su cuerpo tenía para decir que había un mini-Saito, o mini-Tokio, en camino; pechos paulatinamente más llenos por la leche materna mientras su vientre se hinchaba.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción ante los síntomas de un embarazo. Su embarazo.

Una horrible tonada surgió del baño, de nuevo cantaba en la bañera, decidida a cortarla de raíz entro sin nada puesto, ignorándole de forma descarada. Saito únicamente abrió un ojo para seguir el suave contoneo de dos glúteos perfectos, cuando Tokio se giro no resbalo la vista hasta sus rizos, simplemente observo el cambio de luces sobre su vientre.

Levanto la ceja esperando que ella hiciera algo más. Saltarle encima era una buena opción.

Por el contrario Tokio solo cogió el cepillo de dientes en una mano mientras abría el bote de dentífrico con los dedos, aplico un poco de la pasta en las cerdas del cepillo y empezó a lavarse los dientes apoyando los codos en el borde del lavabo. Cuando se enjuagó la boca Saito ya estaba fuera de la bañera y seco.

-Hasta mañana cariño.

Le dio un beso en el pómulo y salio del baño.

A todo esto El Lobo tenía algo tieso y no eran precisamente las orejas.

Se deslizo por el baño hasta la puerta, en la habitación La Pantera Blanca hablaba por teléfono ¿Cómo lo haría si se dedicaba a devolverla lo que había empezado en el baño? Cambio de idea cuando vio, que con el teléfono en la oreja, cogía su ropa y empezaba a vestirse para después coger de refilón su arma preferida, un Haru no Okina de mas de doscientos años de antigüedad.

-¿Vas a dejarme así?

-Te dejare por Enishi Kyosato.

-Un día de estos quemare el teléfono.

Se puso la ropa en cinco segundos y corrieron hasta el ascensor.

 

Sin abrir los ojos levanto una ceja tratando de conseguir que el estridente sonido se acabase, cansado de hacerse el longuis sin conseguir ningún cambio se alejo del cuerpo de la joven tan reticente como molesto por ello. Misao giro el rostro hasta verle la cicatriz de la espalda, sonrió divertida al escucharle quejarse por haber lanzado el teléfono tan lejos.

-¿Diga?... estamos en mi casa… los dos… pero… ¿Quién?... muy bien iremos para allá.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-El hermano de Tomoe, esta en los aparcamientos de DEI.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Battousai empujo a la kendoka tras su cuerpo, manteniendo la guardia más alta que nunca dado el arma de fuego.

La misma arma que sostenía Tomoe Kyosato, traidora al DEI, antigua amante y confidente de Shishio sobre todo lo que hacían sus enemigos. La fría mujer mantenía la cabeza baja pero apuntando con soltura, sus cejas se fundían con el borde de sus ojos en el efecto de un animal listo para matar, fulminaba a su hermano.

-Tomoe.

-Ella es mía, entendido.

-¡Kaoru no es tuya, traidora!

Otro disparo reverbero en el ambiente como un trueno.

-¡Tu cállate! Oh, gran Battousai.

El pelirrojo interpuso un brazo cuando la mujer de ojos negros se acerco, ella le ignoro pero no bajo el arma, por el contrario apunto al corazón de la kendoka; después ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No se parece a mi-murmuro provocando-yo tengo la nariz mas pequeña y los labios mas rojos.

-Y un alma tan oscura como el alquitrán-tentó Kenshin.

-¡Baja el arma Tomoe Kyosato!-El Monje del Hitten Mitsurugui Ryu acababa de llegar.

-¿O que?-respondió a su antiguo compañero de armas.

Fue visto y no visto, mientras los guardias y los primeros DAE tomaban posiciones alrededor la mano engarfiada de la mujer salio disparada, cogió la camisa de Kaoru y tiro de ella; Kenshin intento detenerla pero no pudo.

Un nuevo disparo dejo bien claro quien mandaba.

Misao le clavo las uñas a Aoshi, lo que les había estado apunto de ocurrir a ellos le estaba ocurriendo a Kaoru. Tomoe había disparado contra Kenshin acertándole en el rostro, muerto a instante.

Nadie hizo nada salvo la kendoka; presa de una furia que no podía controlar, ni quería, lanzo su brazo contra el rostro de helado regocijo olvidando que empuñaba aun el tubo, este se estrello contra la débil defensa que era el brazo femenino, un crujido viscoso indico que la extremidad se había partido en el proceso. Tomoe grito de dolor y dejo caer el arma, soltó la tela que tenia atrapada entre los dedos y trato de arañar el rostro de su rival.

-¡Puta!

Enishi empuño la katana en una estocada mortal, varios guardias saltaron a por él y deslizo el arma en una barrera rápida y fluida que dejo a su paso sangre y dolor. Kaoru se puso en posición pero nada de eso hizo falta.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Un bólido de color cobalto atropello cuanto había a su paso, Enishi cogió a su hermana, que a su vez sujeto el arma de forma precaria con su brazo roto, y salto hasta aterrizar dentro del coche.

Aoshi supo que vendría, lo había vivido dos veces; la moto y un arma de fuego, coches aun aparcados en las plazas circundantes, un espacio cerrado como lo es un garaje… una carnicería.

-¡Salid de aquí!.¡Ahora!

Nadie hizo caso hasta que Ayumi Kyosato saco una ametralladora de la guantera y convirtió en queso Grullere la moto del espadachín.

Entonces cundió el caos.

Dejando tras de si una humareda con olor a goma quemada los tres implicados salieron huyendo del garaje para perderse en la noche de Tokio, la gente que se encontraba aun dentro lucho por escapar por las escaleras de servicio o por las entradas al aparcamiento; con toda la confusión que se genero Aoshi no pudo seguir sujetando a Misao por mas tiempo, cerca de las escaleras un empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que soltarla para poder recuperarlo y no terminar comiendo suelo.

Al levantar la mano de nuevo se encontró solo en el infierno.

Kaoru por el contrario ya estaba en el.

Desde el momento en que Tomoe había disparado contra su amante de pelo color de fuego sabía que no volvería a ser la misma, estaban demasiado unidos como para pasar por alto eso, él había muerto por salvarla, o por evitar que la hicieran daño; ella había estado encantada de devolver el golpe, hacer que por lo menos su claro sacrificio no fuese en vano.

Él moriría, sí, pero alguien más le acompañaría.

De eso estaba segura.

La explosión la había lanzado contra una de las paredes, junto a ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de Kenshin.

Solo tenia que dejar de luchar.

¡Hasta que le vio abrir los ojos!

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Aoshi, ninguno de esos cuerpos es Misao.

-¿Cómo de seguro estas?

Hiko se sentó al lado del guerrero procurando no ser brusco, algo había cambiado en él desde el incidente del garaje hacia apenas veinticuatro horas, y en eso estaba implicada la jovencita que había entrado a formar parte de "La Camada" hacia unas semanas.

-Yo mismo he hecho las pruebas de ADN, ninguna coincide...

-… y las cintas no tienen ninguna pista, había demasiada confusión, por tanto tiene que estar viva en algún lugar… dime algo que ya no sepa.

-No puedo decirte nada más salvo que la policía aun esta rastreando, poco a poco están ampliando el diámetro de búsqueda. Tenemos una reunión en doce minutos.

Vio por el reflejo del cristal que se marchaba, se miro a si mismo y después enfoco a la sala donde los especialistas hacían las autopsias, a los siete únicos cadáveres carbonizados. La policía era lenta y sus recuerdos frescos.

La reunión podía esperar.


	14. Capitulo trece: Daños.

Sentía un dolor lacerante en la sien izquierda, donde había recibido el disparo de Tomoe. También sentía una caricia en la mejilla, recorriendo la cicatriz.

Abrir los ojos le costo un mundo pero la recompensa fue deliciosa. Kaoru, vestida con una incomoda bata del hospital y con un brazo vendado le sonreía, la respondió y sin detenerla dejo que le besase.

Desde el pasillo, y por el agujero de la puerta, una sombra de ojos azules observa la escena; no se sentía bien, estaba solo.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Sanosuke dirigió la mirada al despacho vacío, le habían contado lo que había ocurrido hacia unos días, desde entonces Kaoru y Kenshin estaban bajo los cuidados de Megumi y el Doctor Genzai, Aoshi no había vuelto a aparecer por DEI y Misao estaba desaparecida. Por tanto eran él y Shojô los que se dedicaban a buscar a los tres fugitivos mientras Yahiko y Tsubame se encargaban del operativo dispuesto para encontrar a la joven Makimachi. Pero lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Aoshi no era normal.

Estaba comportándose de forma extraña dada su manera de ser, aun frío y solitario rehuía a la gente hasta el punto de que solo la asistenta cogía el teléfono en su casa para decir que no había nadie, el móvil pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día desconectado y no respondía ni a mensajes de voz ni correos. El GPS de su coche mostraba que no lo había movido por lo que, seguramente, había comprado otro que no llevase incorporado ese dispositivo de localización. Dos agujas en un pajar.

Tsubame pasó por su lado tirándole de la manga de la camiseta, una nueva reunión.

Al llegar arriba se dieron cuenta que esta era una reunión clave, todo el DEI estaba en la sala de conferencias; apretados unos contra otros en las sillas de la enorme sala, esperaban a que Saito terminase de hablar con un hombre trajeado en extremo y a que sus compañeros terminasen de acomodarse en los asientos aun libres. Desde abajo, la parte más cercana a la tribuna, Yahiko agito el brazo para llamar su atención, en cuanto llegaron tras pedir disculpas unas diez veces para así poder pasar este les puso en antecedentes.

-Se trata de Kouji Toda, el secretario de defensa. Al parecer a las altas esferas no les ha gustado el atentado en los garajes y piensan dar todo el material armamentístico que necesitemos, tomad.

Las hojas poseían el identificativo del DEI, se trataba de un documento oficial donde el gobierno japonés ponía de manera real las cartas sobre la mesa, Shishio era declarado un señor más de la mafia: sus posesiones legales eran requisadas y puestas al servicio del pueblo del Japón, ya no le darían mas beneficios de los que sacaría dinero para drogas o prostitución; ya no mataría con los esfuerzos de gente inocente por llevar dinero a sus familias, por forzar algo ya declarado ilegal, se le declaraba la guerra a pesar de ser un pariente del Hijo del Cielo, el Emperador de Japón.

Todos ellos se miraron entre si ¿Para llegar a esto habían tenido que perder, posiblemente, a dos compañeros?.¿Y numerosas familias?

Tokio observo como todos los DAE sin excepción se levantaban indignados de sus asientos, la formalidad del acto implicaba que estuviesen presentes solo de manera física, no tenían por que estar pendientes de lo que el secretario dijese. Miro impávida como una estatua la forma en que desfilaban desde la parte baja de la sala hasta la puerta de entrada en la parte superior.

-¿Señores, adonde van?-la aflautada voz de orador que el secretario poseía llego hasta arriba.

-Vamos ha hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Su trabajo ahora es escuchar lo que…

-¿Lo que tiene que decir?-corto de manera salvaje Sanosuke-sabemos lo que va ha decir, que los esfuerzos de DEI han sido honrosamente galardonados con una mirada del gobierno, pero de los sacrificios involuntarios de familias enteras no dirá nada, de las perdidas sufridas por muchos tampoco… sabe una cosa, estoy cansado de escuchar, mi recompensa diaria es saber que hay gente que puede vivir tranquila, lejos de los matones del Jupongattana y que no son unos señores que solo se fijan en los beneficios que les puede traer a su campaña electoral un acto de estas características.

Frenado en plena replica Kouji Toda se sonrojo ante un auditorio mas que interesado en las palabras del macarra mas gracioso de DEI. Acto seguido se marcho de allí sin dirigir una mirada atrás, como él mismo había dicho tenia trabajo.

En cuanto se metió en el ascensor una forma femenina le siguió, le acorralo contra la pared y le devoro la boca de forma ansiosa.

-¿Kitsune?

-Cállate, por una vez cállate.

-Vale.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

De golpe descargo las afiladas hojas contra el cuerpo indefenso; sin oportunidad de apenas respirar el otro hombre, curtido mensajero de la yakuza, fue degollado al girar para huir.

Reviso por si quedaba alguno mas con vida. Cinco cuerpos, cinco asesinatos.

Ni una migaja de información.

Había entrado como otra tarde mas, buscando a esos amigos, que como él, habían sobrevivido en la jungla de cristal que era Tokio; cinco personas se movían dentro de la impoluta y silenciosa casa, no eran los inquilinos habituales. Preso de la rabia había cargado contra ellos dispuesto a saber que hacían allí, que querían y que había pasado con sus amigos. Ninguna respuesta. De manera sistemática los había liquidado hasta no quedar ninguno, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un esfuerzo inútil.

Las únicas personas que le podían ayudar habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Sin ganas para ello reviso los armarios y la habitación habilitada como gimnasio, vacíos.

Roció con gasolina los cuerpos y les prendió fuego, si aparecían de nuevo les explicaría las razones de su acto. Por ahora se sentía solo, muy solo.

Sin darse cuenta un círculo de oscuridad empezaba a estrechar su alma.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Bien-empezó Tsubame repartiendo hojas-esta es la información con la que cuenta la policía, solo siete cadáveres, todos de gente externa a los DAE, por lo que si Misao no estaba entre ellos tiene que estar viva.

-Donde-murmuro el instigador.

-Ni idea, pero hay varias salidas de los garajes.

-Eh ¿Pretendes que sigamos corazonadas por las cinco salidas?-Yahiko levanto la vista de la hoja sin creerlo.

-¿Y por que no?

-Tienes razón-Megumi se dirigió a una salida-entre todos rastrearemos mas ampliamente ¿A las diez en el Akarakebo?

Todos asintieron, rápidamente se dispersaron para empezar la búsqueda desde los distintos puntos.

Las cinco salidas posibles eran la puerta norte del garaje, la puerta sur, dos amplias salidas de emergencia y la única puerta por donde se entraba a pie; a pesar de contar con varias plantas la primera era la primordial, era un cuello de botella para todo aquel que entrase o saliese de allí, una criba por así decirlo.

Mientras Megumi y Sanosuke controlaban las salidas norte y sur, vehículos únicamente, Tsubame y Yahiko hacían lo propio con las salidas de emergencia, Shojô subió para revisar las cintas que habían grabado todo lo ocurrido en el hall y en el garaje; descubrió lo obvio, Aoshi había recibido un empujón subiendo las escaleras junto con Misao, durante un segundo estuvo quieto en la escalera provocando un pequeño tapón. Y durante ese segundo Misao había seguido avanzando ¡En dirección contraria!

-Parece ser que fue la comadreja la que le dejo solo.

-¿Señor?

-Si no estáis en vuestros despachos o entrenando estaréis aquí, buscando.

-¿Pero la reunión?

-Ha terminado hace unos minutos, no había un público entregado. El telonero hizo de las suyas robando protagonismo.

-Si me lo permite señor pero Sagara tenia razón, la defensa de los civiles no es un motivo para ganar elecciones.

-Nunca lo ha sido a pesar de los intentos para ello. Rebobina, pasa más lento. Ahí.

Aplicando el zoom preciso obtuvieron la imagen que necesitaban, un tipo bajito le susurraba algo a Misao y después la llevaba hasta la zona donde el humo era mas espeso, la ultima imagen era de la joven tapándose la nariz con el cuello de la camiseta; ninguna del misterioso hombre.

-Ahora sabemos algo mas, se fue por propia voluntad.

-Señor-susurro tímidamente un guardia-esta prohibido fumar en este edificio.

-Ya lo sé.

 

_-¿Has visto algo mas?_

_-No, solo mugre, se nota que el humo de goma quemada no sale, parece que van a picar las paredes y poner yeso nuevo._

_-En este no hay nada de eso._

_-Tendrán una salida despejada por si acaso._

_-Vale ¿Algo más?_

_-No, aquí nada._

-Pero aquí sí. Nos vemos fuera.

_-Eh, oye… Tsubame…_

Corto la llamada dejando a su amigo como las perchas, colgado.

Cogido con los cables que corrían por una de las paredes había un móvil, nada fuera de lo común de no ser por que la gente en un incendio estaba mas ocupada en salir corriendo que en enredar cosas en cables, y llamaba la atención por que una vez retirada la capa negra que oscurecía los colores originales aparecía una carcasa muy conocida. Una foto del Ángel Caído en el Retiro de Madrid.

La escultura favorita de Misao Makimachi.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Tres cervezas, dos refrescos y un portátil ¿Algo mas?

-Una ronda de información, por favor.

-¿Nada mas?

-Dejadlo chicos. Gracias por todo Yuriko.

-Le diré a tu hermana que pase por aquí.

-Gracias.

Tsubame cargo la información que Shojô había descubierto al ordenador y empezó con lo que mas la gustaba, manejar tres programas distintos a la vez.

-Explícame bien lo que has dicho antes-comenzó Sano-¿Misao se fue por su propia voluntad?

-Eso es lo que parece en el video. Pero también la podrían estar convenciendo de irse con ese hombre.

-Te daré una sorpresa, no esta fichado, ni por la policía, ni por DEI, ni siquiera en otros países. El tio es un fantasma.

-¿Has obtenido algo en claro?-Shojô la miro sabiendo que ella seria, con mucha diferencia de Tomoe, la mejor informática de DEI

-Déjala, cuando esta frente a un ordenador y una imagen tan complicada se olvida de lo demás-susurro el aprendiz de samurai.

-He tenido que dar múltiples capas degradadoras para conseguirlo pero tengo un retrato robot bastante fiable, podemos mandárselo a la policía y que busque en base a eso.

-No lo admitirán, ya revisaron las cintas y las desecharon por que no vieron nada-sentencio Sanosuke.

-No tienen la paciencia necesaria.

Megumi suspiro, por no ser capaz de ir mas allá que de curar heridas físicas, y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro del tongari; este, tieso como una vara, apenas se dio cuenta de que la mano que sujetaba su cerveza había olvidado lo que era el control, Yahiko cogió la jarra rojo como un tomate y mirando disimuladamente a Tsubame, que apenas se daba cuenta de nada que no fuesen datos en la pantalla del ordenador. Shojô sonrió contento a pesar de la preocupación por sus amigos.

Casi al instante empezó a sonar un pitido tímido que según pasaba el tiempo fue aumentando de intensidad.

-Kitsune, creo que te suena el busca.

_Ven rápido. Misao ha llamado a Kaoru. Sayo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tongari: pelo pincho en japonés.


	15. Capitulo catorce: Asesino.

_No es necesario que me busquéis, estoy bien pero necesito que le digáis a Aoshi que sus amigos son los que están conmigo, ahora no puedo volver por que han descubierto algo que me pone aun más en peligro de lo que ya estoy. Lo siento, pero por un tiempo tengo que estar oculta, de todo y de todos… Decirle que le amo, que no le abandonare… pero que… esto es necesario… no me gusta hacerlo, no quiero estar lejos de él… lo siento, tengo que irme._

Biiiip.

¿Y ahora que?

Muchos en esa habitación rezaban a los dioses por que la tecnología existiese, otros la maldecían; el mensaje no dejaba decir nada salvo que la joven Makimachi había encontrado algo peligroso y que por eso no podía reunirse con ellos ¡Y encontrar a Shinomori era como buscar una aguja en un pajar!

Cuando Kaoru había recibido la llamada Sayo estaba con una revisión rutinaria, comprobando que las heridas de Kenshin cicatrizaban bien había tenido que dejar todo para controlar una posible taquicardia en la kendoka, el mensaje al busca resulto instantáneo y provoco una movilización inmediata en el grupo que estaba en el Akarakebo y en las oficinas de DEI.

-Muy bien ¿Que nos dice esto?

-Perdón-respondió Tsubame.

-Sois nuevos pero solo tenéis que aprender a oír.

-Señor, estamos escuchando la misma cinta todos.

-Pero yo practico "Ojos del Corazón", quiero que busquéis todos los sonidos subyacentes en esta grabación.

-¡De eso se pueden encargar en el laboratorio!

-Quiero que lo hagáis vosotros-subrayo con una mirada antes de irse.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-Megumi ¿Qué haces?

-Busco.

-¿El que?

-El teléfono desde el que se llamo.

-Es una cabina pública en uno de los barrios próximos a los templos, en Kyoto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tsubame, ha rastreado todos los números con los datos de las centrales telefónicas y ha descubierto eso, pero no esta muy contenta con el nuevo trabajo.

-Lo suyo es la imagen no el audio, ya. Y lo mío son las heridas no las luchas.

Sanosuke levanto una ceja, muchos le trataban como si fuese algo ingenuo, o tonto, dependiendo del caso, pero no lo era, únicamente despistado para todo aquello que no fuera una lucha directa. Y esto lo era. La perrita no se alejaba de su dueña y hacia días que Megumi ya no se metía con él, casi desde que dijo que se mudaría al fin; algo no andaba bien con la doctora.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La pregunta clave, que pasaba.

-No, nada.

Se levanto dejando el portátil abierto sobre la mesa del despacho y sorprendiendo al confuso animal, que había dormitado en su regazo.

-Si de verdad te ocurre algo ¿Me lo dirás?

Megumi giro el rostro sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos vio que el luchador callejero tenia el rostro inclinado para tratar de ocultar un tímido, pero clarísimo, sonrojo.

-Me gustaría hacer algo más que cuidar de enfermos u heridos.

-Es algo que haces muy bien.

La doctora se llevo una mano al rostro y salió al pasillo, al cabo de un rato Sanosuke la siguió con la pequeña en brazos, el sonido del agua corriendo le hizo pensar que quizás Megumi se estaba duchando para despejarse; encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

Dentro del cuarto de baño la joven doctora Takani se quitaba los restos del rimel, corrido por las lágrimas.

 

_No es necesario que me busquéis, estoy bien pero necesito que le digáis a Aoshi que sus amigos son los que están conmigo, ahora no puedo volver por que han descubierto algo que me pone aun más en peligro de lo que ya estoy. Lo siento, pero por un tiempo tengo que estar oculta, de todo y de todos… Decirle que le amo, que no le abandonare… pero que… esto es necesario… no me gusta hacerlo, no quiero estar lejos de él… lo siento, tengo que irme._

Primer paso por el filtro.

Gente cruzando por detrás de ella, ruido de coches, las campanadas de una pagoda, dos jovencitas gritando excitadas por allí cerca, un jovenzuelo que se le acerca…

Segundo paso por el filtro.

_-Esta acompañada. Señorita tenemos que irnos, no es seguro lo que hace._

_-Un momento Hannya-sama, tengo que tranquilizarlos._

_-Makimachi-san, no es seguro._

El tercer filtro no seria necesario.

-Tsubame este programa es realmente bueno.

-El del laboratorio dijo que tenía que serlo-rumio desde la cama-pero no me gusto su cara cuando le pedí que me lo prestase.

Yahiko se quito los cascos y puso el volumen de los altavoces, cuando Tsubame escucho lo que había encontrado el aprendiz ya tenia un nombre que buscar.

-Te quiero-proclamo besándole la mejilla.

El jovenzuelo se sonrojo y absorto se levanto de la silla para que ella ocupase su lugar.

Mas tarde cenaban en la cocina del restaurante, algunas sobras que irían a parar a la basura recalentadas eran un autentico banquete; con la televisión puesta mas para escuchar que para ver, se terminaron los platos y limpiaron.

_Noticia de última hora: en el distrito de Shibuya se han encontrado más cadáveres carbonizados._

_Se cree que son victimas del mismo asesino, este sigue desaparecido y la policía a intentado adelantarse a sus movimientos, aun así las bandas yakuza son su objetivo y por tanto muchos le consideran un héroe._

_Seguiremos informando en siguientes avances._

-Aoshi aun esta ilocalizable.

-Ya, pero ¿Quien le busca? No coge el móvil y no podemos decirle lo que Misao ha dejado para él. Solo podemos seguir su rastro de sangre.

Yahiko termino de secar los platos mientras meditaba una idea, Aoshi hacia una semana que se había ido, al igual que Misao, pero tras ese lapso de tiempo habían pasado varias cosas, la joven había llamado y con el mensaje podían convencerle de que volviese; solo bastaba encontrarle.

-¿Si nos adelantamos a Shinomori podríamos encontrarle?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que podríamos adelantarnos a sus movimientos y hacerle escuchar el mensaje de Misao.

-Hay más de un grupo yakuza.

-De Shishio solo uno, con varias guaridas-sonrió de forma sibilina-localizadas.

Tsubame le miro de reojo con una sonrisa picarona, era una buena idea, lo malo era si los demás estarían de acuerdo, sobre todo Saito; desde el incidente del garaje extremaba la seguridad al máximo. Además Tokio ya no estaba tan a menudo para tranquilizarlo. Pero un buen informe podía solucionar muchas asperezas.

-Ven, tenemos trabajo.

Con el nuevo beso Yahiko se sonrojo notablemente, si tuviese el pelo verde de seguro que parecería un tomate bien madurito.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El club S&M "MYUR-MYUR" en Roppongi jamás había recibido a un hombre como ese, alto y con un rostro atractivo, de andar silencioso y de una forma física envidiable para muchos de los que estaban allí, por dos motivos; mientras que unos lo querían para gozar de los perversos placeres que las damas del sado ofrecían otras lo querían para dejar su impronta en la fiera contenida de ojos claros.

Pero él ya tenia a su propia reina.

Una reina con capa de alas blancas, ojos de jade, pelo de noche infinita y piel de seda.

Una reina perdida hacia un tiempo y que él buscaba para dejar que le envolviese en el reposo de la paz.

Con una mirada supo quien manejaba los hilos allí, tres hombres vestidos de traje rodeaban y avasallaban a un cuarto de atenciones, este vestía una curiosa túnica larga y llevaba los ojos vendados, o era ciego o esperaba su turno para que la reina del sado de ese local le tranquilizase los nervios tras una estresante jornada laboral.

El sujeto se giro con una curiosa espada triangular en la mano, mas sorprendido se sintió al ver que portaba un escudo con forma de caparazón de tortuga.

Desde la esquina Soujiro Seta observaba intrigado como Aoshi Shinomori desenvainaba las armas que le daban su sobrenombre.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

De un frenazo el coche paro ante el local, varias mujeres que se trabajaban la calle corrieron espantadas a los callejones al ver como un grupo de hombres bajaron de allí y se metían en el "MYUR-MYUR", no alcanzaron a ver como un lobo de ojos dorados desenvainaba una katana y se metía entre el grupo con ligereza.

-¡Aoshi!-la pelea sin empezar se disolvió en ese instante-ven con nosotros a DEI.

-Primero encontrare a Misao.

-Misao esta con un tal Hannya, Aoshi ¿Le conoces?

Si que le conocía, era uno de los amigos que quería presentar a Misao, uno de los que le ayudo cuando apenas contaba con quince años y se había escapado de la casa de los Hajime para buscar al asesino de su familia; pero si ellos estaban con Misao ¿Dónde estaban ahora? El ciego cargo contra él al sentir que estaba distraído pensando en algo, su golpe bien podía haber tenido un final adecuado a sus sangrientas necesidades de no ser por las fauces de un lobo.

Saito se movió con cautela, el hombre era ciego sí, pero eso no le era ningún tipo de problema en la lucha.

-Es de mala educación no presentarse señor Hajime.

-Ya que usted sabe mi nombre es de mala educación el que yo no sepa el suyo.

-Mi nombre es Ushuy "La espada ciega"

-Pues ya que nos conocemos todos, entréguese. Al igual que el señor Seta.

-¿Qué señor Seta?

Ante el estupor del director de DEI salto a por él, llevaría su cabeza y mataría a Shishio, seria el más poderoso.

Hajime respondió pero su espada resbalo en la redondeada superficie del caparazón, perdió el equilibrio el tiempo suficiente para que su avispado contrincante le hiciese un profundo tajo en la pierna derecha; con un grito de rabia recompuso sus pasos y sopeso las posibilidades de las que disponía con una pierna así.

-Es inútil-susurro sibilino Ushuy-cuando ataques mi caparazón hará que resbales y te golpeare de nuevo.

Tokio observo asqueada como el sujeto elevaba el arma para lamer la sangre adherida.

-Siempre fue el más sádico de todos-dijo Kamatari al llegar a su lado-aun me pregunto por que Shishio lo mantiene en el grupo si en una ocasión diezmo nuestras propias filas.

-Todos los genios tienen sus excentricidades, pero este es de los mejores: su ceguera deja aturdido por que resulta imposible que un disminuido físico luche tan bien-aclaro Cho-En realidad es como los vampiros.

-¿Duerme de día?

-No. Le gusta la sangre pero se orienta con el sonido.

"Ojos del corazón" pensó Tokio "usa la misma técnica que mi marido"

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El segundo tajo empezaba a ser fatal para sus piernas, dos heridas, profundas y dolorosas, en los músculos mas usados por un guerrero podían llegar a ser fatales; quizás por eso estaba empezando a marearse, pero lo que mas rabia le daba era la sonrisa de supereficiencia que tenia el mayor payaso de Shishio Makoto.

-¿Te ríes de algo en concreto?

-Sí, de que después de matarte haré lo mismo con Shishio. Me lo debe.

-¿Una deuda?

-Que se saldara con su vida, pero antes…

Ushuy cargo contra El Lobo, este le esquivo poniéndose por el lado del maldito escudo y apretando los dientes por el dolor que produjo el movimiento, algo redondo y pesado se estrello contra la sensible carne consiguiendo que flaquease apoyando una rodilla en tierra. Jadeando escucho que Tokio desenvainaba su arma.

-¡No!

La Pantera Blanca se inmovilizo al instante.

Con pura voluntad se levanto, de manera lenta adquirió la posición Gatsu mas baja para así poder atacar desde abajo a arriba, si hacia falta lo abriría en canal pero ella no lucharía.

El salto dejo atrás gotas rojas, el movimiento impresiono al guerrero ciego que apenas tubo el tino suficiente de levantar el escudo y dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre lo que parecía la cabeza de su contrincante, preparado para golpear algo duro la repentina ausencia de hueso hizo que trastabillase, hacia su muerte. Saito había lanzado el cojín con el pie, manteniéndose tras él pero sin cejar en su empeño deslizo la katana en un arco que convirtió la anatomía de su oponente en una sima sanguinolenta.

Varios minutos después algunos de los policías que les acompañaban en esa misión vomitaron en el sitio.

 

Aoshi trato de escabullirse por la puerta pero Tsubame le paro dándole un MP3.

-Deberías escucharlo, es una llamada de Misao a Kaoru desde La Avenida de Los Templos, en Kyoto. También he cargado la conversación que ha desvelado el programa de filtros.

-¿Misao llamó?

-Diciendo que no te preocupases, escúchalo y vuelve a DEI, ella esta bien.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ahora ya no soy samurai, ni ninja, he perdido mi honor… ahora soy un asesino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Club S&M "MYUR-MYUR" en Roppongi: Este sitio sale en el manga DayDream de Saki Okuse y Sankichi Meguro, concretamente es donde trabaja La Reina Misaki.


	16. Capitulo quince: Cambio de poder

-Recoged todo lo que encontréis, y terminad de calmar a esas mujeres.

Tokio miro al sillón de cuero donde su esposo descansaba siendo atendido por los sanitarios, apenas unos minutos antes había caído al suelo pálido por la desmedida perdida de sangre, el dictamen del enfermero era claro, nada de moverse hasta que las heridas no empezasen a cicatrizar. Saito no sabía lo que era el reposo. A los dos segundos había tratado de ponerse en pie para coordinar todos los efectivos, registros, declaraciones y lo más importante, tener una pequeña conversación con Aoshi, parado con un empujón que le devolvió al sillón no pudo oponerse a la lógica aplastante de Seijuro Hiko.

Tú descansa que nosotros lo haremos.

Por eso ahora se veía recluido a un segundo plano muy estratégico pero incomodo, y negándose tajantemente a quitarse los pantalones.

La mirada de tonos negros de la mujer resbalo hasta una figura herida en lo mas profundo, el mensaje de Misao había obrado un débil avance ya que no maravillas en el joven; en silencio había vuelto al local tras el encontronazo con Tsubame, se había puesto los auriculares del reproductor y durante media hora lo único que había escuchado era el corto mensaje una y otra vez. Con cautela paro el MP3 y le cogió de las manos.

-Ven, hay algo que necesito saber.

Entraron en una de las "habitaciones", con distintos instrumentos para golpear el cuerpo de miles de formas y donde estaba el famoso caballo en el cual habían encontrado a un hombre teniendo uno de los orgasmos más brutales que jamás habían visto… dejaron eso de lado y localizaron los sillones de cuero tras una simple mampara de cristal esmerilado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada Aoshi?

El guerrero sostuvo la dulce mirada con el frío de la suya, sin dejarse amilanar la futura madre le cogió de las manos y las apretó hasta que aparto la vista; no parecía él mismo y eso era un poco extraño, siempre frío y lejano cuando Misao estaba cerca sonreía y mostraba esa calidez propia de los enamorados, ahora algo había cambiado y tenia que saber el que para solucionarlo.

-Pensé que había sido Shishio el que se la había llevado.

-... ahora ya sabes que no a sido así...

-Pero eso no borra lo que he hecho, he matado, sin honor; solo por que pensé que ellos eran los culpables.

-Aoshi nadie es perfecto, eso ni los dioses lo son. Has evitado que otras muchas jóvenes pasaran por los burdeles ilegales de Makoto, investigamos y descubrimos que la mayoría eran chulos.

-¿Puedo ir a Kyoto?-murmuro.

-Por mi sí, otra cosa será lo que diga Saito.

-Entonces mantendré el contacto por correo.

-Espera Aoshi Shinomori, no sabes donde empezar a buscar, y Misao pidió que nadie lo hiciera. Quiere protegerte.

-Y yo a ella.

Recogió sus kodachi de la mesa y se fue.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Saito entro por la puerta del hospital como jamás había querido volver a hacerlo, en camilla, con un enfermero de la ambulancia controlando unas constantes vitales apunto de reventar por el cabreo de haber sido excluido de una operación de suma importancia, y por no poder haber sido esta la vez en que al fin su retoño vería las caras de dos deseosos progenitores. Gruño de forma descarada a la enfermera que le miro de forma dubitativa y trato de levantarse por decimocuarta vez, Hiko recibió la mirada de helada amenaza en lugar de uno de los trabajadores del hospital.

-Señorita tiene que ponerle un sedante aun más fuerte, le oigo quejarse.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí-la seductora sonrisa del maestro la hizo estar segura de que hacia lo correcto. Con la jeringuilla en una mano y la vía de suero en la otra puso la cantidad de sedante suficiente para hacer dormir al Lobo como un dulce cachorro.

-Eso es amigo, descansa por un rato. Los colmillos de La Pantera Blanca cuidaran de nosotros.

Megumi se puso manos a la obra cuando un inconsciente Saito quedo a cargo de sus sensibles manos de cirujana, cerro sus heridas con un simple hilo mientras aun perduraban los efectos de la desinfección aplicada por Sayo.

 

-Tokio, esto es bastante interesante.

-Ahora no Tsubame tengo una reunión con los jefes de la policía local y metropolitana.

-Se trata de lo que dijo Misao en la cinta-dijo poniéndose delante de ella-Sabemos que Shishio Makoto es rencoroso y estuve investigando, creo que su abuelo Taizo Makimachi y él estuvieron unidos en algún tipo de negocio.

-¿Legal?

-Eso parece, pero tengo que recibir aun varios informes de la cámara de comercio y de varias estaciones de policía, sobre todo de las pertenecientes a Fukuoka, Kobe y Osaka.

-Cuando tengas todo tráemelo sin falta.

-Sí.

-Y Tsubame-dijo cuando la joven se alejo unos pasos-si alguien pregunta estas investigando algo que te he pedido.

Hiko sonrió desde una esquina y asintió por la decisión de la jefa en ciernes, aunque esa tarea le estaba asignada a él, por ser el segundo al mando tras Hajime, había dejado que se saltase el estricto protocolo y fuese ella la que llevase las riendas de un caballo un tanto herido. Miro de forma orgullosa la espalda de Tokio y pensó que definitivamente había sido una buena idea que los hubiese presentado cuando aun estaban lejos de todo esto.

 

-El sedante es fuerte, aun no ha despertado y han pasado varias horas desde que se lo puso la enfermera.

-Y pasaran algunas mas, vosotros fuera. Del hospital.

-¿Y eso?-murmuro Kaoru cuando se repuso de la impresión, hasta hace unas horas la Doctora Takani era un ser humano.

-Kenshin solo tiene la quemazón del disparo, cosa que se curará con tiempo y una pomada hidratante a base de aloe vera; tú, Kaoru, únicamente tienes moratones del golpe contra la pared. A mí parecer estáis tan sanos como rosas.

-¿Y que haremos hasta que volvamos a trabajar?

-Usad la imaginación.

El samurai miro a la kendoka y se encogió de hombros, lo cierto era que tenían unas ganas locas de empezar a investigar y pillar a las dos cobras que habían comenzado todo esto hacia unas semanas, les debían la revancha.

A tocar esperaba, los dos estaban bien para desenvolverse sin muchas dificultades en sus casas pero otra cosa era coger una katana o un boken, a Kaoru le costaba mucho esfuerzo terminar de extender uno de los codos y dependiendo de la posición a Kenshin también le dolía la espalda; como Megumi había dicho era cuestión de tiempo recuperarse.

Tiempo que era desaprovechado y que hacia que Shishio estuviese mas alerta.

 

Sanosuke entro al pulcro despacho de la doctora Takani, esta estaba sentada en la silla, los brazos cruzados en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre estos, su pelo daba ligeros botes sobre su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, vamonos a casa.

-Estas llorando.

-Lo sé, tengo algo en el ojo.

-Espera, dime que te pasa.

-Tengo algo en el ojo, se me ha metido y por eso estoy así.

No la dejo pasar del quicio de la puerta, con un agarre lo suficientemente tierno la obligo a sentarse en la camilla del rincón y la hizo levantar el rostro, nervioso por que ella no se resistía cogió un pañuelo y lo mojo en agua, la limpio los ojos como había visto muchas veces a las chicas hacer.

-No tenias nada.

-Era una excusa.

-¿Por?

-¡Eres tonto! Para que no me preguntaras nada mas.

-¿Y por que no querías que te preguntara nada mas?-paso la mano por la espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Megumi entendió a la primera lo que trataba de hacer. Seducirla.

No era tan distinto a otros hombres.

Levanto la vista entre sus espesas pestañas y sin pensar lanzo la puntera de un buen zapato de tacón hacia la entrepierna del luchador; este reacciono cuando al fin leyó sus pupilas.

Lo siento.

De un brinco se puso a distancia segura, cuando la joven bajo de la camilla para irse corriendo aprovecho para cogerla de un brazo y estrellarla contra su tórax para que no escapase.

-¡.¿Qué te pasa?.!

Un repentino dolor le hizo encogerse y soltarla, su pie acusaba el pisotón del tacón maléfico. Megumi atravesó el despacho y salió por la puerta corriendo y sin mirar atrás.

-Tienen razón-rezongo dejando de lado el dolor de su pobre pie-el amor es ciego... ¡Y masoquista!

Acto seguido la siguió por los pasillos

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¿Tsubame?

-Dame un momento-susurro tras el portátil.

Extrañado observo que le levantaba la mano para que no se acercase, normalmente era al revés, siempre dispuesta a compartir información con los demás no perdía la concentración al hablar o dar algún informe. Era la hora de irse y de ver si Kenshin y Kaoru se desempeñaban bien en la casa del espadachín, de comprobar como estaba el Lobo y quizá mandar algún correo a la cuenta de Aoshi para que supiese como estaba su antiguo tutor y por fin, descansar tras tanto sobresalto.

-Ya esta, en cuanto llegue a casa los leeré.

-¿De que se trata?

-De un encargo de Tokio.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No lo creo-dijo esquiva-me lo ha pedido a mi concretamente.

-Pero habrá algo que pueda hacer, seguro que cotejando datos, o escribiendo algún mensaje para que nos traigan información de algún sitio...

-No. Tokio me lo ha encargado por que resulta algo demasiado importante y peligroso, soy su discípula y además siempre estáis vosotros cerca de mi, no soy la mas débil pero tampoco me gusta luchar a la primera de cambio...

-¡Y por eso me gustas!

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

El shinkansen es el tren mas rápido del mundo, es capaz de moverse a una velocidad de trescientos cincuenta kilómetros a la hora, en poco tiempo había pasado de estar en la actual capital del sol naciente a ir a bajar en un lugar anclado en el pasado esplendoroso del Japón, en aquel que el Aoiya representaba en una ciudad tan alejada de las principales tradiciones del estilo de vida japonés como lo era Tokio.

Cercada por montañas parecía una ciudad pequeña, no posee grandes industrias y no hay una gran afluencia de gente por ello; pero es hermosa, las pagodas son lo mas alto de toda ella, destacándose por ser invadidas por un solo edificio en sus territorios infinitos, el Kyoto Tower; las tradiciones son lo mas preciado que hay y son lo que la hacen tan especial.

Bonchi ya sakai ni...

"El hecho de que sea un bonchi"

El hecho de que sea Kyoto.

Respiro profundamente la primera brisa nocturna procedente del Hiei, el fresco temprano del otoño y observo con sus ojos de hielo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Aoshi Shinomori había regresado a Kyoto. La antigua capital.

Lugar donde su clan le había visto nacer tras mas de mil años defendiendo La Casa Imperial, donde dos de los cinco clanes habían permanecido a la sombra del Trono del Dragón para ser las garras de ese mismo ser mitológico.

El otro era el clan Makimachi.

Cuya señora había formado con él un lazo mas fuerte que el del honor.

Era el del amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoto Tower: Hotel de Kyoto, al parecer es el único edificio moderno de más de diez plantas que hay allí, digamos que hicieron demasiado tarde la ordenanza que ayudo a proteger la vista de las pagodas. Por cierto, una maravilla.
> 
> Bonchi ya sakai ni... "El hecho de que sea un bonchi": es una frase muy dicha por Kyoto, la usan ante todo para distinguirse de Tokio.
> 
> Hiei: Es uno de los montes que hay cerca de Kyoto, esta en su parte noreste. Se ve desde cualquier parte de la ciudad. Viene bien para los despistados


	17. Capitulo dieciséis: Yo tengo las riendas.

Había que reconocer que no todos los tacones se rompían al correr, ni al bajar las escaleras corriendo, ni al pisar una junta del "excelente" adoquinado irregular de Tokio, pero que se rompiesen justo en el instante en que ves como el hombre al que mas odias se quita unas gafas de cristal oscuro y dice...

-Hola, mi amor.

Eso si era una jugada de mal gusto.

O eso pensaba Megumi Takani, doctora del Hospital Numero Catorce de Tokio, la alumna con mas renombre profesional de la Universidad de Tokio... y protegida numero ochocientos dos por culpa del hombre que se acercaba con una rosa y una sencilla sonrisa de la que era mejor no fiarse. Sintió que las puertas automáticas de la entrada se abrían de nuevo dejando salir a alguien jadeando, y deseo que no fuera él.

-Vamos amor, es hora de volver a casa.

Antes de que sus dedos rozasen la mano que aun tenia en el suelo otras la cogieron por la cintura y la pusieron de pie con delicadeza genuina; Sanosuke miro bien como la expresión del otro hombre pasaba de ser tranquila a encerrar de mala manera su rabia.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Megumi, estas bien?-volvió a insistir.

-Lo estoy, solo quiero ir a casa.

-Muy bien-dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa, repentinamente, satisfecha-vamonos.

-He dicho que quiero ir a casa. A mí... nuestra casa, la suya y la mía.

-¡Cómo te atreves puta!

El golpe de agresividad fue mas de lo que ella soportaría, de manera normal, como si estuviese delante de otra persona se giro, pero él la cogió del brazo la hizo encararle y la descargo un bofetón en la mejilla que la hizo tambalearse, y finalmente caer al suelo. Acto seguido se comió los nudillos del luchador.

-¡Vuelve a hacer eso, a ella o a cualquier otra y te daré la paliza que te mereces!

La levanto inclinada sobre si misma y la llevo hasta las escaleras del garaje donde tenia su moto, la dio el único casco que poseía y la ayudo a ponérselo.

Cuando llegasen a casa ya aclararían lo que había pasado.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Tokio sonrió cuando Saito aparto la vista malhumorado, estaba fingiendo, se alegraba de verla pero no de la decisión que había tomado en el MYUR-MYUR cuando él estaba siendo atendido por los sanitarios, ser la nueva cabeza visible de DEI. No era lo más adecuado para una mujer de seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Preocupado, no creo que tu decisión sea la mas sana.

-Hiko a dicho que él no puede hacerse cargo de esto.

-Es el sub-director de DEI, no puede delegar eso en otra persona.

-Pero lo a tenido que hacer, no me gusta y creo que lo que él hace no nos ayudara en un enfrentamiento con Shishio pero le conozco, si algo gordo llegase a ocurrir en los bajos fondos donde se esta obligando a mover nos lo dirá.

-Espero que tengas razón-murmuro alargando una mano desde la cama para rozarla el vientre. Ella solo se tumbo a su lado, con cuidado de no rozar los sensibles muslos de su marido, este le hizo algo de sitio en la estrecha cama del hospital y paso una mano por su vientre.

-Me habría gustado venir únicamente cuando naciera.

-¿Solo el día del parto?

-Sí, y mantenerte bajo vigilancia el resto del tiempo.

-¿Vigilada?

-Por mi, Hiko abría tenido que tomar el control temporal de DEI para así yo poder disfrutar de mi permiso de paternidad.

-¿Tu disfrutando de un permiso de paternidad? Hace años que no sabes lo que es dormir dos horas mas los domingos.

-Podría intentarlo-repuso besándola el cuello.

-Saito Hajime estamos en el hospital.

-Me has ignorado hace unas horas, apenas te has dejado ver y has hecho algo que en tu estado es peligroso, deja que disfrute de tu compañía hasta el amanecer.

Tokio se mordió un labio dudando, aparto unos mechones del rostro del Lobo y le beso en las sienes para después darse la vuelta y apretar su espalda contra el tórax de él; Saito paso las manos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, hundió el rostro en el pelo suelto y beso la nuca de su compañera.

Cuando la enfermera llego para hacer la revisión se sintió como una intrusa, dejo las cosas en la mesilla y miro como el padre acariciaba en sueños el voluminoso vientre de la madre.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Cora entro en la habitación con timidez, tenia prohibida la entrada desde aquella vez que revolvió todo el maquillaje de su ama buscando su mordedor, claro que también la tenia de antes, de cuando mordisqueo unos zapatos también buscando el dichoso mordedor; bueno al tema, su ama había estado muy rara desde que volvió del trabajo, no solo no la había rascado detrás de las orejas como era su costumbre sino que tampoco la había puesto su cena, y el amo tampoco lo había hecho, solo hurgaba en el frigorífico pero sin darla ningún trozo de comida que por "error" se caía. Con suavidad apoyo la cabeza encima del colchón y la miro.

Gimió para llamar su atención.

Megumi abrió los ojos con dificultad, alargo una mano y la poso sobre la cabeza cálida y suave del animal; no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, solo de permanecer tumbada hasta que el sueño la venciese al fin. La puerta se abrió algo mas dejando entrar mucha mas luz del pasillo, Cora levanto la cabeza y recibió las caricias de Sanosuke que la aparto un poco de la cama para poder sentarse al lado de la joven; puso una bolsa con hielo sobre la mejilla hinchada y roja y acaricio distraído la mano que Megumi había dejado abandonada sobre las sabanas. Tras un rato levanto la vista y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Ya esta menos hinchada ¿Quien era ese tipo?

-Nadie.

-Pareció que te conocía bien.

-No era nadie.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Esta bien-se levanto para irse a por algo de comida, y de paso dar de comer a Cora que ya estaba mordiendo sus pantalones con desespero, cuando sintió que le cogía del brazo-¿Pasa algo?

-No te vayas, por favor.

-¿Sigues estando segura de que no es nadie?

-No quiero quedarme sola.

-Hagamos una cosa-dijo sentándose de nuevo, para desespero de Cora-ella se queda, la preparo la cena y cuando entre nos turnamos, yo me quedo y ella se va.

Cora ladro aceptando el trato.

Megumi solo soltó el brazo del luchador.

-Sí le conozco-empezó titubeante-era compañero mío en la universidad, me buscaba, decía que estaba enamorado de mí... lo cierto era que yo estaba preparando... unos experimentos con el profesor... no eran de carácter oficial... y nunca me dijo por que... en realidad cortaba droga para sus jefes... y yo soy la única que conoce la formula... y durante un tiempo me enamore de él.

-¿Él es de la howaito?

-Kanryu Takeda.

-¿Ese es el nombre de ese bastardo?-escucho que asentía por el roce contra las sabanas-llamare a la policía.

-¡NO!

Se levanto a medias sobre las sabanas, la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo le mostró que la expresión del joven era impenetrable, cruda y pura rabia impenetrable. Aparto la mirada por que ver como apretaba los puños hasta hacerse sangre era demasiado para ella.

-¿Eso es por que pertenece a la howaito, por que aun le amas o por que tienes miedo de que te vuelva a violar?

 

_¡Y por eso me gustas!_

Maldecía el instante en que Yahiko había dicho eso y Shojô había dado la vuelta a la esquina para ir a recogerlos, la cara de perplejidad que había puesto ella contrastaba con la de contenido de su evaluador y la de vergüenza absoluta de su compañero. Por kami a ella también le gustaba él, hacia unos años que se conocían, meses que pasaban juntos casi todas las horas del día y eso lo hacia todo más difícil ¿Cómo decirle te quiero en el almacén del Akarakebo donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial?.¿O hacerlo en clase donde Shojô los vigilaba constantemente dada su evaluación?.¿O en casa donde su hermana mantenía un ojo sobre ellos dos para que no se metiesen en líos excesivamente grandes?

-No digáis nada, Tsubame no.

Bajo la vista y junto con el aprendiz le siguió hasta el ascensor.

Casi una hora después el coche de Shojô aparcaba frente a la casa donde vivían Tae y Tsubame, la joven bajo del coche y miro a su compañero.

-Hasta mañana en el insti.

-Os veréis a la hora del recreo-dijo Hamakusa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se lo dije a Yahiko, no voy a permitir que dos aprendices tengan una relación sentimental.

-¡Yo no he dado mi respuesta!

-Pero era un sí. Ahora solo Yahiko estará bajo mi supervisión y tú la estarás bajo tu sensei.

-Ni de broma-estallo el joven-nuestra evaluación salió positiva según Saito y ya somos DAE.

-Pero en el instituto yo sigo siendo vuestro profesor, y estaréis separados.

-Muy bien-abrió la puerta y se bajo-ahora no estamos ni en DEI ni en el instituto por lo que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Eh?

Justo en el momento en que Tae abría la puerta alarmada por los gritos Yahiko sujeto a Tsubame por una mano y la beso. Shojô vio perfectamente como la chica no se lo esperaba, el llavero cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo y levanto las manos hasta apoyarlas en los antebrazos del chico, después disfruto. Para sonrojo de los tres Tae empezó a aplaudir y a silbar como una colegiala en un concierto.

-Hasta mañana.

Tsubame solo atino a levantar la mano y agitarla distraída, clavada en el lugar no se percato de la manera en que Yahiko corría, muerto de vergüenza, hacia la bocacalle más próxima. Shojô solo suspiro dentro del coche y murmuro algo así como que dios le diese paciencia mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

No debía haberlo hecho.

Un día había sentido curiosidad de por que su nombre había aparecido en los archivos con una vinculación a una carpeta de protección, y lo que descubrió le puso los pelos de punta; había varias fotos de Megumi y en todas aparecía con moratones en diversas partes del cuerpo, incluso una dolorosa quemadura en el bajo vientre con forma circular. Nada de eso lo preparo para verla llorar desconsolada en el cuello de Cora por culpa suya.

-Lo siento.

Se acerco cauteloso y la rozo el hombro, su cuerpo tembló pero se quedo tranquilo, de manera paulatina la soltó del cuerpo del animal, que se tumbo en el suelo confuso, y la hecho sobre si. Teniendo cuidado de que su mejilla no se apoyase contra él.

-¿Por curiosidad o morbosidad?

-Salió un enlace en un caso aun abierto y me colé.

-¿Y ahora que hago contigo?

-Ayudarme a poner la denuncia, después ¿Dejar que te ponga la pomada?

Sonrió con varias lagrimas agolpadas en los ojos-esta bien.

Cora se fue de la habitación desilusionada, hoy no cenaba, y menos cuando sus amos hacían algo tan sumamente importante para la especie. ¡.¿Pero ahora?.! Extrañas costumbres.

Sanosuke aparto la mano de la sensible mejilla, por error había tratado de acariciarla para saber que todo estaba bien, que podía seguir con sus tímidos avances, maldito y puñetero bofetón, y de paso el idiota que se lo dio. La joven bajo el rostro y deseo poder tumbarse con tranquilidad, dicho y hecho; el luchador agarro la almohada y la puso sobre su regazo, en una mano sujetaba la bolsita con hielo mientras palmeaba en la suave superficie de la sabana.

Megumi se tumbo dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el frío del hielo contra su ardiente mejilla.

-Gracias-susurro cogiéndole de la mano.

-De nada, pero creo que no pueda mantenerla quieta mucho más tiempo.

-Eres un...-murmuro Takani levantándose para echarle de la habitación.

-Me refería a la mano, malpensada-dijo defendiéndose una vez en el pasillo-tengo los dedos dormidos del frío-le confió a la perrita.

Cora solo vio que la puerta se volvía a abrir, la mano de su dueña asomaba, agarraba a su amo del cuello de la camiseta y lo metía de un empujón dentro de la habitación.

Inclino la cabeza confusa y gimió de hambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howaito: Mafia japonesa, yakuza es el mismo termino pero se usa mas en China y para referirse a bandas jóvenes. Casi toda ella esta formada por cargos importantes y muy difíciles de culpar.


	18. Capitulo diecisiete: Bajo la superficie.

Se arqueo cuando las uñas dejaron unas líneas rojas en su piel, sin llegar a hacerle sangre pero aun así marcándole, la hizo descender con algo menos de brusquedad por su desacostumbrada respuesta aunque eso no evito que siguiese con la boca prendada de un sonrosado pezón.

-¿Kenshin?

El brillo dorado la hizo gemir casi desesperada, al volver del hospital se habían dedicado a poner orden en el piso del espadachín, cambiar sabanas, airear los cuartos; tratar de que Yahiko no ahogase a Shojô con el polvo que levantaba con el plumero, pasar revista a la despensa, mirar intrigados como Sanosuke y Megumi apenas discutían, eluculubrar acerca de una posible relación, o como mínimo noche de pasión, entre ellos, recibir sus golpes o amenazas, tratar de ponerse en contacto con Aoshi, buscar a Misao, intentos de despegar a Tsubame del ordenador, no ser mordidos por Saito futuro-padre-celoso-aun-en-cama… muchas cosas en tan solo un mes. Lo más importante era que ellos ya habían terminado la baja laboral, por tanto mas gente siguiendo a Shishio, y por tanto mas eficacia tras tanto tiempo en paro forzoso.

Por eso lo celebraban a lo grande.

Y al parecer Battousai también se había animado a participar.

-¡Battousai!

No contesto pero llevo los dedos entre sus cuerpos, allí donde se unían con cada nueva embestida, el cuerpo de la kendoka tembló de improviso dejando escapar un grito estrangulado; la apoyo contra una de las almohadas, arqueada, sentado con sus caderas sobre sus piernas hacia que las embestidas fuesen aun mas directas a la figura femenina, y que su clítoris estuviese totalmente indefenso a sus caricias.

-No…

Arqueo una ceja, antes de que ella tratase de levantarse ya tenia sus rodillas en sus hombros y una mano entre sus muslos.

-…onegai.

La suplica casi le hizo reír, deslizo la lengua en círculos lentos por una de sus rodillas, y sus dedos por su sensible femineidad; la siguiente suplica fue un gemido mezclado con un grito de placer. Casi al final la mano de ella sujeto su muñeca tratando de separarlo de allí, solo dejo escapar un gruñido de desaprobación pero no hizo nada más, únicamente empujar hasta alcanzarla en su clímax y dejar caer las curvilíneas piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas; reposo la cabeza en su vientre jadeando pero ansioso.

-¿Battousai?

Levanto el rostro hasta mirarla-¿Qué, aun quieres mas?

-No-el gemido la demostró que su cuerpo todavía pensaba por si solo, y que él lo sabia-¿Por qué has…?

-¿Vuelto? Me extraña que lo preguntes.

Se arqueo levemente cuando lamió esa pequeña parcela de piel que unía tórax y seno. Trato de ignorar la forma en que una de las manos rodeaba su cintura, no la gustaba.

-Te echaba de menos ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Dijiste…-una nueva caricia la hizo jadear y entrecerrar los ojos-que no volverías, a menos… que fuese necesario.

-Y lo es, Kenshin esta agotado y tú lo estarás muy pronto.

Antes de que reaccionase la giro dejándola con el cuerpo apoyado en el colchón boca abajo, sin necesidad de separar aun mas sus piernas se interno de nuevo en ella; ambos notaron que en esa nueva posición hacia que la intimidad de ella apretase mucho mas y que el placer fuese algo esquivo. Los labios del Hitokiri la mostraron que su espalda era tan sensible como su tórax. Kaoru trato de apoyarse sobre los antebrazos para que la tomase por completo al aproximarse otra oleada arrolladora, manos finas como las de un pianista la sujetaron de las muñecas hasta que el cuerpo masculino la impidió moverse.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Shojô vio por el rabillo del ojo que una disimulada pelota de papel cruzaba la clase hasta estrellarse contra el brazo del aprendiz, este solo siguió mirando por la ventana como su novia desde hace un mes prestaba atención en la clase de enfrente; ella giro el rostro ante el movimiento de una de sus compañeras y se sonrojo agitando los dedos en su dirección, Yahiko levanto la mano y la guiño un ojo.

En el momento en que se disponía a cambiar de alumno para que siguiese la lectura de los apuntes que había pasado por ordenador sonó la campana para el largo descanso de medio día.

Menuda suerte tenían.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos apagaban los ordenadores y sacaban los almuerzos el joven cogió el suyo, considerablemente más grande, y se fue junto con Tsubame a la sombra de uno de los árboles del extenso campus; en cuanto llegaron se dejaron caer en la hierba con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta tarde podemos quedar?

-Lo dudo-le paso uno de los tenedores-tengo entrenamiento con Tokio y me llegaran unos informes.

-¿Todavía estas con el encargo?

-Si.

Bajo el rostro y miro la comida que había preparado, no es que Yahiko fuese un gran cocinero pero se defendía bastante bien en la cocina, sándwiches vegetales, fruta y huevos duros, incluso se había atrevido a hacer gambas rebozadas. Muy buenas dado su sabor. Pero él quería saber sobre su investigación, no podía permitirlo, había llegado a un punto donde era peligroso seguir y aun mas involucrar a más gente, por eso seguiría ella sola esperando lo peor, solo una persona en todo DEI sabia que hacia y por ahora eso bastaba; Tokio estaba sobre aviso y no había dado ningún nombre salvo una reseña a una investigadora de DEI.

-Me gustaría que Tokio me lo hubiese adjudicado a mí también. Por lo menos podría ayudarte y pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Recordemos ese "gran" momento en el coche de Shojô. Ni pidiéndoselo a Saito lo harán.

-Por probar-dio un buen mordisco a uno de los huevos duros con pimienta que había preparado esa misma mañana-…creo que como compañeros no nos deberían separar.

-¿Eso lo dice tu pasión o tu deber?

-Ambos.

La mirada de firme resolución que vio en él la hizo sonreír, prácticamente se habían criado juntos y desde que eran unos niños con ganas de comerse el mundo él había sido su protector, ella el particular ángel de la guarda del chaval. En el mundo de adultos donde ahora se desempeñaban eso no bastaba, servia para las broncas por perseguir al gato de la vecina, por pintar en las paredes o por escaquearse alguna tarde echando alguna partida al Raknarok Online; ahora su deber era muy distinto y de ellos dependía el que se emprendiesen acciones policiales o se comenzase alguna operación de suma importancia, como por ejemplo la que ella misma llevaba; no quería mentirle y eso era algo que su deber como DEI exigía de ella en estos últimos días.

-¿Me podrías prometer una cosa?

-¿Cual?

-Cuida de mi, aunque Tokio y los demás no nos permitan estar juntos o compartir las mismas funciones en DEI, hazlo por favor.

-Siempre lo hago, puede que no sea un guerrero entrenado en las artes del ninjutsu como Aoshi, pero seré un samurai dentro de poco.

-Aun te quedan muchos años de práctica.

-Estos tres últimos años he sido el alumno de la escuela Kamiya Kashin Ryu que mas ha depurado su técnica, dame tres más y seré samurai en pleno derecho.

-Esta bien-le atrajo con un dedo, antes de que hiciese algún movimiento revelador le beso en el pómulo-Yahiko-kun.

El joven solo pudo levantar las cejas con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Pero sin olvidar que su querida Tsubame-kun aun no la había dicho que la preocupaba tanto.

 

No era una rosa, ni una margarita, ni siquiera un lirio; mucha gente la había comparado con esas flores, la rosa por su belleza, tras la humillación que Kanryu Takeda había orquestado las aborrecía, la margarita por su sencillez, y por ser una de las flores que primero llenan la mente de alguien cuando dices la palabra flor, ella no era sencilla, era complicada, con tantas facetas como un diamante pulido por manos maestras, el lirio por la pureza, sus padres siempre decían que era tan pura como un delicado lirio blanco, hasta que la perdió brutalmente.

Él la había enviado un loto, la perfección y la belleza desde la espiritualidad del budismo, la inmortalidad por ser una planta que podía hacer que sus semillas perdurasen siglos antes de germinar al fin. Era muy delicado, blanco con un leve fondo rosado en el interior, el tallo era corto pero el jarrón alargado y las piedras negras del fondo hacían la sencilla ilusión de que era largo; se puso de puntillas para ver el intricado dibujo que hacían los pétalos naciendo del centro, tantas facetas, sino mas, que las poseídas por un diamante.

Desato la cinta rosada que había atada para poder leer la tarjeta.

_Belleza, perfección, complejidad, delicadeza, fuerza…_

_Tú y los lotos compartís eso y mucho más._

_Te has levantado de la oscuridad y ahora esta te amenaza._

_¿Puedo ser tu samurai y vengar tu honor?_

_Sanosuke Sagara._

-Se han dado prisa-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los de la floristería a los que se lo encargue-dijo el luchador-me han cobrado un pastón.

-Esas cosas nunca se dicen al que se le hace el regalo-sonrió ante la poca delicadeza del joven, la delicada en maneras era ella-Es un motivo de vergüenza para ambos.

-Nunca he sido tradicional en ese sentido, sobre todo ahora que con meterte en Internet puedes saber el precio ¿Te gusta?

La gustaba el loto, le gustaba él, la encantaba sentir su peso a su lado en el colchón por la noche antes de dormir, la forma en que en lo profundo del sueño uno de sus brazos pasaba por debajo de la almohada y de su cuello; nunca llegando a más para poder mostrarla que él no era como Kanryu.

Y sobre todo, adoraba su comportamiento de niño malo, pero buenazo en un fondo no tan lejano.

-Es muy bonito, y delicado, nunca me habían regalado un loto.

-Ya no podrás decir eso. ¿Tienes los informes de un matrimonio compuesto por Fujitaka y Kaho Misaki?

-Eso lo sabe Sayo. Yo apenas me acuerdo de los expedientes que lleve como estudiante en prácticas-puso el jarrón cerca de la ventana para que las formas del agua se esparciesen por todo el despacho. La sombra de la flor acuática se reflejo en la pared opuesta.

-¿No recuerdas expedientes de hace, unos dos años?

-No, la práctica hace al maestro y yo practico medicina, no pacientes.

-Muy bien, Doctora Takani. Vendré a buscarte a las nueve, Tae dice que nos pasemos a cenar a su casa.

-Antes hay que sacar a Cora a hacer sus necesidades.

Sanosuke dejo caer los hombros derrotado antes de salir definitivamente del despacho. Hay había metido la pata. Sayo le paso los papeles correspondientes y se puso manos a la obra para terminar de recabar toda la información necesaria para el archivo de Los Cinco Clanes de DEI.

Por lo bajo dejo escapar una maldición a Aoshi por no hacer caso de lo que le había dicho Misao en el mensaje, el guerrero hacia mas falta aquí que en Kyoto pateando calles y dejando que Shishio atase cabos con demasiada rapidez.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

_Diez de la noche. Las estrellas cubren el cielo._

_Hace semanas que me tengo que esconder tras una piel blanca y labios rojos, unas lentillas cubren mi color natural haciéndome irreconocible excepto para aquellos que ya han visto mi transformación._

_Te ví a lo lejos hace una semana; no llevabas la gabardina y tampoco tu ropa de dos piezas que sueles vestir cuando vas a DEI, esa tan austera pero que te hace tan misterioso y atractivo, la que llevabas la primera vez que te vi hace mas de cuatro años en el Aoiya; sí vi el reflejo del leve sol del invierno en tus ojos azules y supe que me buscabas._

_¿Sabes lo que habría dado por poder cruzar la línea¿Por abrazarte y olvidar que Makoto Shishio nos quiere muertos?_

_¡Vete de Kyoto!_

Aoshi cerro de golpe el portátil, era la primera vez que Misao se ponía en contacto con él desde que había llegado a Kyoto hacia un mes. Apoyo la barbilla en los dedos y clavo una fría e intensa mirada en el estanque del jardín; no pensaba hacerlo, si ella había dado con él eso quería decir que el Jupongattana ya lo había hecho mucho antes y que le mantenían vigilado sin que lo supiese. Paso en falso, ahora se tocaba retirada y se reajustaban posiciones. Shishio y Misao ya sabían que estaba en Kyoto, Okina y la familia de su koishi habían recibido un correo electrónico para que, en caso de que le viesen por la ciudad, no reaccionasen ante su presencia; era una forma de proteger la tapadera que DEI había creado para ellos en el restaurante que la hermana gemela de Tae, Sae, regentaba en la antigua capital.

Y él había cometido el fallo de subestimar a su enemigo. Ahora no podría ponerse en contacto con Misao por que Shishio estaría justo detrás con una katana; abrió el portátil, el aparato salio del estado de suspensión y mostró de nuevo el mensaje de correo enviado desde un servidor anónimo del otro lado del planeta, imposible rastrearlo, desesperante el no saber de donde había sido mandado, pero todas las pistas necesarias estaban allí. Misao Makimachi había adoptado otro nombre, un nombre profesional como lo hacían las antiguas geishas de Kyoto, muy bien, un refrán muy usado en occidente rezaba así: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma.

Si él no podía ir a Misao, Misao iría a él.

Iría hasta los terrenos donde se alzaba la Mansión Shinomori, sin saberlo.

Sonrió levemente, la fortuna que su extinto clan había dejado tras la espada de Shishio era mas que considerable, su renombre le acompañaría incluso tras su muerte; había pensado en la Mansión Shinomori como algo que se utilizaba los veranos para reunirse el clan, al no haber mas integrantes que él la había prestado como edificio de interés cultural, mientras no estuviese viviendo en él, en ese caso permanecía cerrado al publico. Ahora el admirable edificio de más de mil años de antigüedad le ayudaría en su tarea. También lo haría la noche que empezaba a caer.

Se puso en pie y abrió el shoji a su lado, su habitación se desplegó mostrando un futón blanco recién extendido, lo ignoro caminando hasta el armario; de dentro saco una caja de ébano adornada con la mascara de un demonio en madera blanca y gris, la feroz mueca contrastaba con la dulzura de una mano femenina deslizando los dedos por el pómulo del onni. Dentro había las piezas necesarias para un tradicional traje onmitzu.

El honor del demonio.

Onniwabanshuu.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Cora miro a Sanosuke, sacudió la cola y ladeo la cabeza, quería que le lanzase el palo.

-No pienso lanzarlo hasta que hagas tus necesidades.

La joven perra de Chowchow saco la lengua y se tumbo delante de él.

-¡Oh venga! Si no haces tus necesidades ahora tendré que volver antes de que termine la cena. Y quiero llevar a Megumi a un sitio muy especial.

Cora giro el rostro como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

-Tú lo has querido ¡A casa!

Su compañera perruna levanto la cabeza de las patas delanteras, los pequeños ojos muy abiertos. Sanosuke la miro pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de decir, si Cora no hacia sus necesidades cuando volviesen del plan "inesperado" si se encontrarían con algo que no esperaban, el equivalente a la venganza según los perros. Eso fue motivo más que suficiente para que el luchador volviese a sentarse en el banco cogiese el palo y lo lanzase en un movimiento fluido, la perra salió corriendo feliz.

Un motivo por el que siempre ganaba era por que sus dientes eran tan afilados que destrozaban todo lo que pillaban en segundos, zapatillas, ropa, libros, bolsas de basura…

A tan solo unos metros de distancia Megumi observaba desde la ventana como su amiga más reciente había doblegado, por siguiente vez consecutiva, al luchador; el parque estaba cerca de su casa y ese era uno de los principales motivos que habían ocasionado el que se decidiese por este piso y no por otro mas cercano a su lugar de trabajo, tanta pared de hormigón haría que se volviese loca el día menos pensado; miro atenta como Cora volvía agitando la cola hasta donde Sanosuke estaba sentado, vaya pareja, un hombre se acerco hasta el que estaba empezando a considerar su novio; esos andares la sonaban, eran elegantes y detonaban un desprecio natural por lo que le rodeaba en ese instante… desprecio natural.

Las imágenes se sucedieron a toda prisa.

Dio un grito cuando su móvil sonó en la mesilla. Lo cogió sin apartar la vista de la imagen del parque.

-¿Si?

-Hola Megumi.

-¿Tae?-cortó.

-Desde luego ¿Por quien me has confundido?.¿Acaso esperas que te llame otra persona?

-No, no, no… solo estoy cansada. Mi memoria me ha jugado una mala pasada-el hombre se alejaba de Sanosuke sin mayor problema.

-Te llamo para decirte que la cena será al final en el Akarakebo, no en mi casa.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, digamos que el aceite del asado ha terminado en el suelo de mi cocina en vez de en la bandeja… cortesía del gato de mi vecina.

-Vale ¿A que hora nos vemos allí?

-¿A eso de las diez?

-Muy bien. ¿Llevamos los regalos?

-Por supuesto, sino para que nos reunimos a estas alturas.

Colgó observando que los otros dos inquilinos del piso ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en sus tareas, el luchador recogía el regalito con la bolsa correspondiente, tirándolo a la papelera mas cercana mientras Cora esperaba pacientemente con la correa enganchada en el collar.

La pareció una lastima que una fiesta tan esperada por Misao no pudiese ser celebrada también por la joven Makimachi.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Quito las capas de papel hasta desvelar una prenda diminuta, pero muy adecuada para el próximo miembro de la familia Hajime.

-Como aun no habéis dicho si es niño o niña he pensado en el crema como color.

-Es precioso, mira Saito-Tokio puso la prenda en las manos de su marido, el padre la miro no muy convencido.

-Parecerá un pastel con tanto encaje-dio un respingo cuando Tokio le dio un codazo-un pastel encantador-rectifico.

-¿Dónde lo has comprado?-murmuro Tae en el oído de Kaoru.

-Hay una tienda en Shibuya que tienen de esto y mas, todas monísimas.

-¿La que hace esquina con la floristería nueva?

-Sí-la mirada de extrañeza era bastante elocuente.

-¿La dependienta es bajita y muy sonriente?

-Con una peca en el cuello, sí.

-Hemos comprado en el mismo sitio. Tu la ropa y yo los patucos.

-Genial-dijo Tokio sonriente-ya tiene su primer conjunto.

Saito miro los diminutos zapatos a juego con la ropa, parpadeo un par de veces pero la imagen de un cuerpecito envuelto en crema pastelera no se iba de su cabeza. Era su hijo no un bizcocho.

-Yo no me sentiría mejor-dijo Hiko a su lado-toma Tokio. Un regalo.

-Por que supongo que no es tuyo. Tú no regalarías ropa.

-Supones bien-el antiguo tutor del samurai pelirrojo la dedico un guiño cómplice-es de Okina y los primos de Misao, lo han enviado desde Kyoto por la mensajería interna de DEI, felicidades de su parte.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por Kyoto?

Seijuro permitió que Saito le escudriñase, hacia días que las piernas del lobo estaban lo suficientemente revitalizadas como para poder permitirle el andar sin ningún tipo de apoyo como lo eran las muletas o el bastón, aunque La Pantera Blanca estuviese al frente El Lobo empezaba a coger, con lentitud, las riendas otra vez. Ambos se sentaron a una buena distancia, en la fiesta no solo estaban aquellos agentes de DEI que estaban enterados, también había civiles y personal que no estaba autorizado.

-Creo que Shishio ha localizado a Aoshi. En los bajos fondos se murmura que el último miembro del clan Shinomori ha vuelto a donde nació.

-Eso pondrá en un severo riesgo a Misao.

-Si, pero he recibido un mensaje de Kikú, Misao se ha puesto en contacto con Aoshi mediante un mensaje enviado desde un servidor extranjero, le pidió que volviese aquí…

-Él no hará eso, al contrario, semejante petición le hará enfocarse aun más en encontrarla.

-… no esperaría nada menos de tu pupilo.

-Yo no fui su maestro-corto con una mirada de sus ojos dorados-él se forjo a si mismo.

-Eso no quita el que aprendiese algo de vosotros durante su breve estancia en tu casa.

-¿Señor?

Los dos se giraron para ver que una de las camareras del Akarakebo tenía un paquete en las manos, la parte del remitente decía que era de Kyoto pero la dirección había sido convenientemente borrada; la mujer lo dejo en la mesa un poco asustada por las miradas que el director y el subdirector de DEI dedicaban al envío.

-¿Quién lo ha traído?

-Un repartidor, en moto. Vino hace unos minutos e insistió en entregarlo en persona, le dije que esto era una fiesta privada y entonces escribió esto. Dijo que era para Tokio Hajime.

Hiko abrió la servilleta mientras Saito lo hacia con el paquete.

_Es un problema no saber que será._

_La buena noticia: si tenéis otro y resulta del sexo contrario ya tenéis kimono para él._

_Con cariño._

_Misao Makimachi._

Dentro del paquete había dos kimonos, uno para niño y otro para niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onni: Demonio japonés.
> 
> Onniwabanshuu: Ya se que significa Banda onni, traducción literal: La banda del demonio; pero en este caso queda bien la frase por que Aoshi es onni, o ninja, y ante todo tiene un sentido del honor muy profundo en él. Además por lo que sé de mitología japonesa los demonios no tienen ningún tipo de honor.


	19. Capitulo dieciocho: Entender.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A un sitio. Tu agarrate fuerte y deja de preocuparte.

-Cora nos esta esperando. Si hemos salido pronto de la fiesta es para cenar en casa y que así la bolsa de la basura este intacta al llegar.

-No te preocupes, la deje su parte en el plato. Agarrate.

Sanosuke acelero hasta llegar con facilidad al límite de velocidad, iban por barrios poco aconsejables y quería pasarlos cuanto antes a pesar de conocerse cada adoquín como la palma de su mano; en una esquina de la avenida percibió a un grupo de colegiales que volvían en grupo a sus casas, chicos listos, sobrevivirían.

Giro una calle antes de llegar al pabellón deportivo donde se había pasado las horas muertas jugando al baloncesto o pegándose con otros jóvenes de su edad. Tras varias bocacalles mas se detuvo frente a un edificio concreto, un cartel discreto indicaba que era un orfanato.

-¡Quieto!-grito un niño.

-¡Quién erez foraztero!-una niña salio de detrás de un cubo de la basura.

-Ren, Nana ¿Ya no os acordáis de mi?

-¡Sanosuke!

Megumi se quito el casco justo cuando tres niños más se tiraban en plancha a por el luchador.

La escena la resultaba extraña, barrios deprimidos pero llenos de vida, un orfanato, niños que le trataban como si hiciese relativamente poco que no le veían… nunca jamás se había esperado esto; ella había pensado que el joven había sido o bien seleccionado, cosa que dudaba, o protegido y luego integrado a DEI como ella, pero el que fuese un huérfano… era algo que su mente analítica y lógica nunca había imaginado.

-Vamos… te presentare a "Pingüino"

Sanosuke la cogió de la mano y llamo con fuerza al timbre, casi al instante la puerta se abrió y un joven de su misma edad, pero con el pelo largo y liso, le interrumpió el paso.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?

-Yo también me alegro de verte Katsû-dio un paso al lado para entrar, el joven se interpuso.

-Hace dos días que no vienes-apretó el hombro derecho contra el marco de la puerta para evitar que Sano entrase-¿Cómo crees que se siente mamá?

-¿"Pingüino"? Perfectamente, la llame diciendo que hoy vendría con Megumi.

-Lleva todo el día preparando la cena. Y cambiándose de ropa para estar presentable, creo que incluso ha ido a la peluquería.

-¡A cenar!

Megumi observo perpleja que todos los niños que estaban en la calle entraban en tropel en el edificio, pudo hacerse la idea aproximada de que eran unos treinta, Sanosuke aprovecho la momentánea distracción para empujar al moreno y entrar en el enorme hall del edificio.

-Primero hay que lavarze laz manoz-la niña cogió con suavidad a Megumi de una mano.

-Ve con Nana-la beso con ternura, justo antes de recibir un cubetazo de agua por parte del otro joven.

-¡Katsû!

Delante de ellos había una señora, pero era su atuendo el que había ocasionado el que hacia años Sanosuke Sagara la llamase pingüino: era una monja.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

_-Casa de los Hajime._

-¿Saito?

_-Ocupado, soy Tokio ¿Qué quieres a estas horas Megumi?_

La doctora se sentó en la encimera, hacia poco que habían regresado del plan inesperado de Sanosuke y, mientras él luchador se daba un baño rápido, ella aprovechaba para llamar. Cora solo les había dirigido una mirada torva por haber llegado tan tarde y haberla despertado al prender la luz, dormía en una esquina de la cocina.

-Siento llamar tan tarde solo quiero saber si se sabe algo de Aoshi.

_-Por ahora nada ¿Por qué os fuisteis tan pronto de la fiesta?_

-Sanosuke quería llevarme a un sitio especial-pudo decir al fin.

_-Al fin te ha llevado con Mariya, pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer._

-¿La conoces?

_-Es la madre adoptiva de Sanosuke y Katsû Sagara. Vive en el orfanato "Corazón de Jesús" y es la madre superiora de su orden, cocina de maravilla y es una enamorada de los niños, ah sí, me mando un libro de su autoría para mi hijo. Creo que la conozco un poco. ¿Qué tal por allí?_

-Bien, me ha resultado extraño con tanto niño…

_-A Sanosuke le encantan._

-Ya me he dado cuenta, ha sido agradable. Mariya me ha contado varias travesuras de Sano cuando era pequeño.

_-Cuando se rompió el brazo al caerse por la ventana, es la más fantástica de todas pero también la más realista de sus travesuras._

-Sí ¿No ha llamado Misao?

_-No, pero ha mandado un paquete, dos quimonos preciosos. Uno para niño y otro para niña._

-Ha sido lista. Es el gran misterio del año.

_-La doctora me pregunto si quería saberlo, la dije que el día del parto era el mejor momento para ello._

-Tienes razón-la puerta del baño se abrió-tengo que dejarte.

_-Lo mismo te digo, hasta mañana._

-Hasta mañana.

-¿Quién era?

-He sido yo quien ha llamado-cerro el móvil y lo dejo sobre la encimera-Misao a mandado un paquete a Tokio.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-susurro ignorando el dato.

-Ha sido esclarecedor… y muy agradable.

-Temía que no te gustase, son muchos niños y mi primo no es un santo precisamente. Sin quitar el hecho de que Mariya te ha contado todo sobre mi niñez.

Se quedo delante de ella, con la toalla colgando del hombro y el pelo aun mojado, iluminado por la poca luz del pasillo; nunca le había visto tan, sexy… bajo el rostro, desde que Kanryu la humillo no había deseado a nadie, incluso evitaba el trato con la gente para no sufrir traiciones o golpes bajos. Era algo nuevo el saber que podía confiar en alguien y que su cuerpo pedía ese tipo de intimidad tras una primera vez fallida, si no desastrosa. Se mordió los labios: ahora tenía un problema; nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas al estar sola, al no sentir nada por el sexo opuesto.

Ahora sentía algo por un hombre pero no sabia como decirle que le deseaba. También físicamente.

 

…pitido insoportable… sueño… lunes… nueve menos cuarto…

¡Nueve menos cuarto!

Yahiko salto del futón hacia el uniforme del instituto, con rapidez se puso la camiseta y peleo de manera enfurecida contra las perneras del pantalón, la prenda de vestir se le enredo y termino metiendo, o tratando de meter, las dos piernas en una pernera, perdió el equilibrio y se dio contra el colchón del futón.

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaa!

Casi veinte minutos después aparco la scooter de Kaoru en el aparcamiento, no era la primera vez que una emergencia de este tipo ocurría, y por eso su primer sueldo se destino al carnet de conducir; distinguió a Shojô aparcando a dos plazas de distancia. Genial, no teniendo bastante con no haber podido llegar a tiempo para la primera clase ahora tendría que soportar una charla completa de su supervisor. Se hecho la mochila al hombro y trato de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible.

-Buenos días Yahiko.

-Buenos días maestro-murmuro quedándose clavado en el lugar.

-¿Te has dormido?

-Aja-¿Por qué siempre daba en el blanco con tanta exactitud?

-Tienes suerte, es la primera vez en este curso y el cambio de edificio esta cerca. ¿Qué carrera harás?

-Tenia pensado hacer algún modulo y luego buscar la manera de ascender en DEI.

-Saito no te dejara, si estas en DEI ahora es por tu situación individual; lo que él quiere de verdad es que cuando toda esta locura acabe tengáis una buena formación para poder vivir por vosotros mismos. No le decepcionéis.

El joven dio un respingo cuando Shojô le golpeo el hombro de forma amistosa y le dejo irse a la biblioteca sin ningún tipo de explicación más, hacia casi dos semanas que no había visto a Saito, desde la fiesta sorpresa por el embarazo de Tokio, y allí el líder de DEI no le había dicho nada; únicamente había bebido algo de sake, cosa que su esposa desecho por la salud del pequeño, y se había dedicado por completo al antiguo tutor del Hitokiri. Cuando entro a la biblioteca observo que solo estarían él y la encargada de los ordenadores. Suspiro ante el pensamiento de que aun le quedaban unos quince minutos para poder entrar a la siguiente clase. Dio media vuelta y se fue al pasillo de su aula, sentado frente a la puerta saco un libro de bushido y se puso a esperar.

A la hora del recreo su estomago no hacia mas que rugir por comida, había llamado a Tsubame al móvil encontrándose con que saltaba el buzón de voz y había dirigido la siguiente llamada al Akarakebo donde Tae estaría hasta la noche, "el teléfono al que llama esta ocupado", durante diez minutos; todo el mundo parecía muy ocupado últimamente, se dirigió al despacho de Shojô en el instituto.

-¿Shojô?-dio dos golpecitos contra el marco de la puerta para que supiese que iba a entrar-¿Estas ahí?

La oficina estaba vacía, sobre la mesa estaba el ordenador del samurai abierto en un archivo concreto: Ficha de personal Narita.

 

Organización especial de investigación independiente.

(DEI)

Jefe: Saito Hajime y Hiko Seijuro

Ficha de personal.

Nombre: _Narita, Tsubame._

Edad: _17._

Domicilio: _C/ Sekoku 38, prefectura de Tokio, Tokio._

Familia: _Narita Tae y Narita Sae –hermanas-_

Posición DEI: _Aspirante/Evaluada -evaluador Shojô Hamakusa Nº 8 DAE-_

Expedientes: _Nº 889 de protección. Nº 9.878 de aspirantes._

Sensei: _Tokio Hajime Nº 3 DAE._

Misiones asignadas: _Caso Nº 1.524 "Kyosato" –archivado satisfactoriamente, pendiente de resolución por pruebas de la policía-, Nº 1.835 "Reina Makimachi" –abierto, manejado con buenos resultados-. Petición particular: Nº 1.879 "Orígenes traición" –manejado brillantemente, gran labor de investigación-_

Armas: _Haru no okina -mas que aceptable, hábil y directa en el ataque, desconfiada y peligrosa en la defensa-_

_Arma reglamentaria -tiro directo, afina puntería para causar daño pero sin matar-_

Observaciones: _Maneja con una gran habilidad mucha cantidad de información, rápida, eficiente y perfeccionista, hace un gran equipo con Myoujin Yahiko._

_Viaje a Kobe por "Orígenes traición"_

-¿Qué es eso de "Orígenes traición"?-susurro "¿Acaso será la nueva asignación que Tokio la dio hace un tiempo, y que la ha mantenido tan ocupada últimamente?"

Cogió un possit de la mesa y apunto el número del expediente para preguntar a Tokio por él cuando se viesen, dejo todo tal cual y salio por la puerta mientras sacaba el móvil de la mochila, había hecho bien en no dejarla en clase. Con discreción se metió en la zona de las taquillas y dejo las zapatillas del instituto en ella, se puso las deportivas y escondió el casco de la moto en una bolsa de plástico que encontró en la papelera; pensó en una buena excusa por si se encontraba con algún profesor, al no venirle ninguna decidió dar un buen rodeo hasta el aparcamiento. Quito el freno de pie y arrastro la moto hasta que vio la salida, tiro la bolsa al ponerse el casco y arranco con rapidez; la scooter se puso en camino de forma instantánea.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo hasta que Kenshin empezó a temer el que las dos perfiladas cejas se convirtiesen en una sola. Un "¿Qué?" extremadamente agresivo hizo que se encogiese hasta un ayudante que paso por allí, temiendo por la seguridad física, y auditiva, del que estaba al otro lado del teléfono la quito con suavidad el auricular y respondió a la pregunta del susodicho.

_-¿Pero que quería que hiciésemos?_

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado?-Pillado por sorpresa el vigilante se quedo en silencio por un instante-Soy Himura Kenshin, compañero de la señorita Kamiya Kaoru, la "señorita" ha ido a tomar el aire para tranquilizarse.

- _Fue todo demasiado rápido… cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya había pasado, aparecieron demasiado rápido y destrozaron el local hasta los cimientos…_

-¿Alguien estaba dentro?

- _No lo sabemos, estamos esperando a que lleguen los equipos de desescombro… en diez minutos estarán aquí con los perros._

-Será mejor que empiecen a quitarlos ya, puede que haya alguien a tan solo una capa y no pueda moverse.

- _Sí señor._

Kenshin colgó con tranquilidad, apoyada en la mesa le fulminaba con la mirada -Hay formas de hablar Kaoru.

-Tenían que haber llamado antes, no cuando salía en las noticias. Había que avisar cuanto antes, era una zona de prioridad.

-Es un sencillo novato, no seas como Saito en momentos de crisis. Esta vez nadie ha salido herido.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por que el Akarakebo no abre hasta las doce y aun son menos diez.

-¿Y si estaban dentro preparando las cosas, listillo?

-Suerte que Tae planeo esto, la cocina esta en un edificio lateral, junto con el almacén.

-Olvidas muy rápido el que trabajó allí-Shojô se asomo al despacho mientras soltaba el lazo que mantenía su katana cerrada-justo como Yahiko.

-¡Buda, Yahiko! No sabe nada de esto.

-No-dijo Sanosuke con voz de inocentón-pero lo sabrá muy pronto-termino mirando al pasillo.

Justo en ese momento el joven apareció corriendo por el susodicho, la chaqueta del uniforme floto al suelo pero la ignoro, dejo caer, mejor dicho arrojo, la mochila y el casco de la moto al despacho sin mirar quien estaba dentro y quien no y salio corriendo al ascensor con la camisa fuera de los pantalones y desabrochada, una negra de tirantes asomaba por debajo.

El casco resbalo hasta los pies de Kaoru. La kendoka solo levanto una ceja con los labios apretados en una mueca.

-¿Quién no estaba en el colegio para vigilar?

-Yo-dijo Shojô.

Kenshin sujeto a Kaoru para que no mordiese, era increíble la rapidez con la que le crecían los dientes, hizo una señal a los demás y esperaron, tratando de que la kendoka no mordiese al "Monje" en el tiempo que tardaba el ascensor en bajar de nuevo.

 

Era verdaderamente engorroso tener una sombra persiguiéndole, desde el día en que había tomado la decisión de vigilar de día y de noche el karkuyai estaba allí, tras él, siguiéndole y vigilándole, observando cada paso que daba y midiendo las distancias para que no la alcanzase con sus shuriken. Con el impulso del salto se escondió en uno de los tejados, la sombra paso por encima de él hasta que la cogió de un tobillo y tiro hacia abajo, estrellándola contra el hormigón de la azotea.

Justo cuando un sonido ahogado escapaba del embozo de su perseguidor puso una kodachi en el cuello para dejar claro quien mandaba.

-Aoshi… por favor…

Rasgo el embozo asustado, una mascara femenina de piel pálida y labios rojos le esperaba al otro lado. Los conocidos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Buda…-la envolvió con los brazos al sentarla en su regazo, quizás la había roto alguna costilla o quizás no, no tenia forma de saberlo-¿Por qué me has seguido?-hundió el rostro en el pelo perfumado, con los ojos cerrados para memorizar su calor-¿Por qué no me has dicho quien eras Misao?

-Hannya me dijo que te vio por los tejados del karkuyai-susurro hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, olía a sudor, a él-tenia que intentarlo…

-Gracias.

La joven envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero, apretándose contra él. Aoshi la levanto el rostro, ella lloraba pero no era del dolor, si es que lo había, vio que se mordía el labio mientras sentía que le acariciaba; su aliento en la mandíbula fue algo que le llevo a las puertas de la locura, el beso le hizo convertirse en puro instinto.

Se levanto con ella en brazos, sin ver que un demonio, cómplice de todo, sonreía entre las sombras.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-No vuelvas a asustar así a los demás Yahiko-Hiko cerro la ventana tras mirar el correo de uno de sus contactos en Kobe-sí, Tsubame esta en Kobe, bien por el mensaje que acabo de recibir, y no vendrá hasta mañana.

-¿Puedo llamarla?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién te lo prohíbe?

-Creo que esto.

Dejo el possit sobre la mesa.

_1.879_   
_Orígenes traición_

-Ah, eso. Puedo contarte lo que saben los demás, pero deberás hablar con Tokio para que te deje ver el expediente.

-Solo quiero saber si Tsubame esta metida en algo peligroso.

-No lo es. Hasta cierto punto.

-¿Qué cierto punto?

-Eso, mi pequeño aprendiz, es mejor que se lo preguntes a Tokio.

-Por un momento pensé que saldrías con una frase de Stars Wars. Gracias.

-Excelentes películas.

Cuando salio por la puerta del despacho vio, literalmente, las estrellas.

-Como vuelvas a hacer algo por el estilo te partiré un boken en la cabeza.

-Hola-murmuro frotándose el cogote.

-¿Qué has hecho esta mañana?-al fin tenían un ratito y pensaba cantarle las cuarenta-¿Ver la televisión en vez de ir a clase?

-Me dormí, y no me entere de lo que paso en el Akarakebo hasta este mediodía. Cuando llegue aquí-rezongó.

-Nos acaban de mandar una copia de la lista de daños-susurro el pelirrojo pacificador-vuelve a casa y no te entretengas.

-Aun tenemos demasiado que hacer-le paso el casco de la moto, la chaqueta y la mochila.

-Son las once de la noche.

-Ya, pero Tae no aparece.

-¿Pero…?

-No hay signos de que su casa halla sido forzada, su coche esta en la estación y no coge el móvil-termino con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Aoshi ha instaurado toda una moda. Que Megumi ¿Cuándo nos vamos nosotros?

-Cuando… ¿A que viene todo esto?-se defendió de un ataque que no había recibido-tenemos una reunión ahora y mañana Yahiko tiene clase, vamonos.

-¿Y eso? Acaba de demostrar el que, aun es, la Doctora Von Takani.

-Ni idea, lleva así desde que la presente a Mariya. ¿Von Takani?

-Suena más malvado-respondió Kaoru.

En ese momento la Doctora Von Takani se giro.

-La próxima vez que tú, Hitokiri Battousai, vengas al hospital para hacerte un chequeo, recomendare encarecidamente el que te hagan un palpo rectal.

-Ay.

Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos, de no ser por que hacia un tiempo de la visita de Takeda juraría que el susodicho había tratado de hacerle algo; Megumi no era agresiva en el sentido físico de la palabra, pero cuando quería su forma de hablar podía ser peor que su Sanza o la katana de Battousai juntas. Salvo cuando estaba muy cerca de ella no había notado nada extraño, en esas pocas ocasiones sentía que ella se encogía a su lado, como si temiese su contacto.

¿Miedo? Imposible, la Doctora Von Takani no tenía miedo a nada…

¿O sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El uniforme: Hasta donde llega mi conocimiento de los institutos japoneses tanto en la educación publica como en la privada llevan uniforme, ellos lo consideran un honor, y dejan que se personalicen hasta un cierto grado (de hay que Yahiko lleve una camiseta negra, por debajo del uniforme)
> 
> …y las taquillas: digamos que se ven obligados (en la privada creo, la publica no lo se) a llevar unas zapatillas concretas ¿Ejemplos? Card captor Sakura (cuando deja los patines, si uno se fija bien todos llevan las mismas zapatillas), Fruits basket (Yuki deja las zapatillas del colegio y se pone SUS zapatos), Gals! (todos llevan el mismo modelo de zapato).
> 
> Palpo rectal: Método extremadamente incomodo para conseguir que la enfermera llegue a la próstata, todo ello, para corroborar que no hay cáncer o dolencias, generalmente con el primero se sale "escocio".


	20. Capitulo diecinueve: Dos dragones.

-¿Segura de que estas bien?

_-Sí, estoy bien, Tae esta conmigo y… dice que siente mucho no haber avisado de que se venia conmigo. Lo cierto es que ha estado reunida todo el día para la adquisición de un nuevo local aquí en Kobe._

-¿Desde cuando vais a ampliar el Akarakebo?-pregunto Tokio.

_-Desde que Sae tuvo que ir a Kyoto y abrió otro Akarakebo allí. Venga, hasta mañana._

-Hasta mañana, y ya podías haber avisado-regaño Kaoru.

_-En principio nadie iba a poner una bomba en mi local, solo era un sencillo viaje de negocios que coincidía con el de mi hermana._

-Hasta mañana y que os vaya bien en el viaje de regreso.

Shojô pulso en el botón para colgar la función de manos libres, Yahiko cogió sus cosas y se fue de la sala murmurando un "buenas noches" algo mas alegre, por lo menos ahora sabia que Tsubame estaba con Tae además de con los contactos de Hiko en Kobe. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para alejar el irresistible pensamiento de darle una paliza la próxima vez que entrenasen, una mirada dorada siguió sus movimientos posesivamente, él si sabia lo que pasaba por la mente del joven. Y lo que había pasado por la mente de Aoshi cuando decidió irse a Kyoto para buscar a Misao.

-Ahora que todos sabemos que Tae esta bien pasemos a la parte escabrosa. Reconstrucción de los hechos.

-La tengo aquí-dijo Kaoru, saco un CD y lo puso en el portátil que siempre estaba en la sala y conectado al proyector-Según los testigos a eso de las once y media pararon cinco motoristas delante del Akarakebo, sin matriculas y todo de negro-una representación en 3D se proyecto en la misma pantalla blanca donde Tsubame había hecho su misma presentación-dos de ellos sacaron armas automáticas y destrozaron el cristal para que los otros tres tirasen unas bolsas de deporte dentro, en ese instante explotaron haciendo que el local se derrumbase por completo.

-Daños.

-El edificio colindante de cocina y almacén necesita refuerzos en una pared-tomo el relevo Hamakusa-y en una parte de los cimientos. El Akarakebo propiamente dicho hay que reconstruirlo casi por completo, según los especialistas, las mochilas llevaban tanta mezcla explosiva como para haber derrumbado los dos edificios que lo flanqueaban.

-Las mochilas, o lo que queda de ellas, se encontraron en el centro de la sala inferior-puntualizo Kaoru al mirar un informe.

-Heridos.

Megumi abrió una carpeta, una de todas las que tenía y que habían provocado miedo en muchos de los presentes-Solo tengo un herido que tiene que quedarse tres días mas en el hospital; una camarera que fue a entrar en la sala y que, justo en ese momento, la onda de choque la golpeo, tiene una fractura de muñeca y una brecha en la cabeza por un cascote, antes de irme Sayo me comunico que ya estaba saliendo del shock. Los demás son viandantes que fueron golpeados por los cascotes o los cristales, todos han salido ya del hospital con su justificante correspondiente.

-Pesquisas de la policía.

-Se cree que son un grupo de vándalos callejeros-resumió Sanosuke-Mensajeros de la droga contratados para otra función. Lo cierto es, que las marcas dejadas por las ruedas de sus motos coinciden con un grupo, que hace unas semanas protagonizo una pelea callejera en el parque central de Tokio, se hacen llamar "Los Señores Infernales del Este". Se les detuvo a todos y gracias a un policía especialmente puntilloso se les tomo huella a las motos.

-Gracias a los polis de la vieja guardia-rezo Sano.

Tokio se golpeo los labios con un dedo mientras meditaba, Saito entraría a trabajar en unos días, no necesitaría ponerse al día puesto que ella misma lo había hecho durante su convalecencia, pero la decisión que tomase debía ser pensada mas con la mente aguda y probalistica de su marido, que con la suya propia que era mas observadora de los cambios psicológicos en una persona. Volvió a mirar la representación de Kaoru que aun iluminaba, desde el proyector, la pantalla blanca; el Akarakebo era la vida de Tae, ella misma lo había construido y después planeado la posibilidad de que muchos de los protegidos de DEI trabajasen allí, se evitaba el que al buscar trabajo cayesen en manos de Shishio por alguna de sus empresas blanqueadoras de dinero, también conocidas como "empresa trampa".

Levanto la cabeza tomando la decisión, estaba trazada por la línea de en medio, ni Saito ni ella, una decisión entre los dos.

-Detened, de nuevo y como sea-subrayo-a todos los integrantes de ese grupo, los quiero en interrogatorios separados, así como en calabozos, cuanto antes. Que se haga un informe de gastos para la reconstrucción del Akarakebo, incluyendo algunas mejoras que trataremos de que corran por nuestro bolsillo…

-Tokio-susurro Hiko-¿En que piensas?

-En que las ventanas del Akarakebo sean de cristal anti-balas.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que han hecho a sido acribillar a balazos un cristal normal y tirar dentro las bombas, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar en el hipotético caso de que Makoto quiera repetir la jugada. Y quiero que alguien se pase por el Aoiya y mire a ver si ya están instaladas las ventanas, de no ser así que se pase la factura a DEI del cambio de cristal.

-¿Llamamos a Sae?

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

Kenshin abrió los ojos asustado, el tener una pequeña parte de Saito dentro la había afectado, ahora pensaban igual.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Sintió que había golpeado algo cuando ya tenia los pies sobre la cama y las caderas sobre el regazo de Aoshi, aun así ignoro la molesta sensación mientras buscaba la forma de quitar, cuanto antes, la extraña ropa del joven; se conocía su ropero de arriba abajo dadas las similares prendas que siempre usaba, pero esta era nueva; parecería fácil de quitar por que podía ver, dado la luz que entraba de la terraza, que se abría por delante como los kimonos hasta que se encontraba el discreto obi, del que no era capaz de sentir donde estaba el nudo para arrancarlo de su cintura. Un mordisco en su lóbulo hizo que entornase los ojos con un gemido apenas reprimido y diese un tirón al cuello de la parte superior.

-¿Qué tratas?-susurro de forma oscura.

-Trato de desnudarte… como tú haces conmigo.

-Yo no te desnudo, te preparo-con un solo movimiento se quito el obi de su ropa y lo envolvió en un nudo sin atadura justo por debajo de las muñecas femeninas, anulando la posibilidad de que pudiera desatarlo, saco un pañuelo de seda y la vendo los ojos. Una mano bajo por el vientre tembloroso y la soltó el cordón del chándal negro.

-¿Aoshi?

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

La tumbo tranquilamente sobre la cama, acariciando al tiempo que quitaba el sujetador sin tirantes, sus bragas y los calcetines; se levanto observando que ella se quedaba tumbada con tranquilidad, con las manos atadas a la altura de la cintura y el rostro ladeado hacia donde escucho por ultima vez sus pasos. Sonrió en las sombras, casi podía ver como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía un poco mas dificultosa; se quito el traje onmitzu que Misao había tratado de soltar con tanto ahínco y lo dejo sobre una de las sillas del hotel, junto con el chándal negro que la joven se había puesto de forma apresurada al verle pasar por el tejado. Las armas de los dos, su reglamentaria y la pistola versión mini, perfecta para esconder en cualquier lado de Misao, estaban en la mesilla.

-¿Katsû sabe que estas aquí?

-Lo ultimo que vio de mi fue que salte al tejado-se acomodo moviendo el cuerpo para hacer un hueco en el edredón-supongo que Hannya me siguió para ver que era lo que hacia.

-Hannya… él es uno de los amigos que quería presentarte.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día de año nuevo, durante la visita al templo.

-Aun estamos a tiempo.

-Después…-subió a la cama quedándose arrodillado delante de ella-mucho después…

El repentino movimiento no la cogió desprevenida, había notado el cambio de peso en el colchón, por otro lado, sentir, de forma repentina, como los dientes del guerrero se cerraban rozando sobre la piel del costado la arranco un grito de sorpresa, se llevo las manos a la boca cuando dedujo que era un inofensivo juego y que no había que estar tan nerviosa; él jamás la haría daño.

-Puedes gritar, esto es un ático, nosotros solos en toda la planta.

-Ahora entiendo tu predilección por las alturas-bromeo en su oído.

-Me gusta la paz que se respira arriba-bajo la nariz por su cuello-además, Shishio nos dejara en paz por unos días.

-Katsû te destrozara cuando te vea.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no es lo que mas me importa ahora mismo.

La beso tras levantar sus brazos hacia el cabecero, solo la tocaban sus labios y sus dedos haciendo que el contacto fuese mas preciado aun, bajo por los costados hasta llegar a las caderas allí se apoyo en el colchón con una idea perversa haciéndole sonreír; jadeo sintiendo que se apoyaba sobre las manos mientras su aliento y su lengua jugaban con un seno, gimió cuando los dientes volvieron a cerrarse sobre su piel, la de la rodilla concretamente. Se arqueo tratando de que subiese a su boca pero él se quedo a medio camino, en el ombligo.

-Aoshi.

-Mmmmh-bajo muy cerca del pubis pero luego se escurrió a un lateral del tórax femenino-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto deslizando un dedo por su vértice, lento, lentísimo.

Misao gimió de la frustración, de tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos, los dos sabían bien que no podían aguantar mucho más pero de eso se trataba, de ver quien era el primero en deponerse ante el otro; Aoshi la beso en la nariz con suavidad, la joven separo los labios tras lamérselos de pura anticipación, creyendo saber cual seria su próximo movimiento.

Al instante el guerrero hundió el rostro entre sus muslos.

La joven grito por la sorpresa, no solo por el repentino cambio que había significado el movimiento del joven sino por que le notaba voraz, necesitado; él siempre era tranquilo, hasta cierto punto, para no hacerla daño, la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos era muy obvia y aunque sus cuerpos encajasen con facilidad el guerrero seguía siendo mas fuerte que ella; se arqueo buscando el roce adecuado y sintió que él la abandonaba tumbándose con su muslo de almohada.

-¿Aoshi?-bajo las manos hasta que consiguió rozarle el pelo, sudaba como si hubiese corrido hasta no poder dar un paso más.

-Cuando te vi… cuando te tuve entre mis brazos en el tejado… pensé en hacerte el amor hasta que terminases agotada… me parecía una buena forma de demostrar cuanto te he añorado.

-¿Qué a cambiado?

-Me he dado cuenta de que no me resulta tan necesario… se que me quieres y cuando te separaste para protegerme lo supe con mas fuerza que nunca…-se llevo una mano a la cabeza ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan sentimental?-mas que si lo hubieses gritado delante de mi, pero…

-¿Pero?-se quito la venda de los ojos y se dio impulso para sentarse.

-Necesitaba estar contigo a mi lado-reconoció.

Misao sonrió divertida y le tiro del pelo para que se levantase, cuando la encaro puso sus atadas manos tras el cuello de él y se dejo caer-Ya lo sabia… lo que Hannya no pensó fue que nos seguirías-cerro los labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hannya piensa demasiado-giro hasta quedar de lado con ella apretada contra su cuerpo-por su propio bien.

-Anata…-Aoshi la soltó las manos en el beso.

Gimió al sentir que volvía a tomarla, de forma completa, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus envestidas fueron haciéndose mas constantes; paso la pierna por encima de su cadera para que tuviese mas movilidad, un grito ahogado contra el brazo masculino se escucho cuando él se doblo para besarla el cuerpo. Aoshi no se detuvo cuando sintió que tras una eternidad de besos y caricias ella empezaba a contraerse entre sus brazos, ni cuando le mordió en el hombro mientras se tensaba aun más…

No quería que experimentase un momento de extrema sensualidad, ni siquiera un orgasmo más.

Quería mucho más, un preciado momento que aun no conocía.

La joven se apretó contra él casi tratando de que no se escapase, deslizando las manos por su espalda, por encima de la cicatriz, lo que hizo que hundiese el rostro en el largo pelo perfumado; la acuno recordándola que estaba allí con susurros, sobre todo al percibir que su abrazo se relajaba y quedaba laxa en sus brazos. Sonrió al oír que apenas era capaz de pronunciar su nombre; Misao levanto una mano todavía temblorosa que él sujeto para besársela con cuidado de no excitarla aun.

-¿Qué a sido…?-al fin se sentía lo suficientemente recuperada como para hablar, pero no para alejarse ni un centímetro de él.

-"La pequeña muerte"-susurro en su frente.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él, su cuerpo volvía de su "muerte" y estaba sintiendo de forma clara la excitación que aun mantenía el cuerpo del guerrero rígido y tenso contra ella, probo a mover las caderas hasta que las manos de Aoshi las apretaron contra él.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya he terminado-dijo como si eso le importase poco, cosa que era cierta-estabas tan pérdida en el tuyo que no lo sentiste-puso un dedo sobre su nariz para silenciarla-y prefiero que sea así.

Misao suspiro convencida al verlo en sus ojos, después se apretó contra él y disfruto de unas caricias que había extrañado. Sonrió divertida cuando la mordisqueo la oreja jugando… siempre lo hacia al sentirse sumergido en la intimidad de después.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

_Algo empujaba tras ella, de forma continua, la desgarraba y la quemaba; sabia muy bien que por mucho que gritase no podía hacer nada para detenerlo por lo que ya no se resistía, solo dejaba escapar algún que otro quejido que arrancaba risas escalofriantes a su torturador._

_-Te hago esto por que te quiero Megumi, dime lo que sabes y seré ese amante cariño y complaciente que tanto quieres._

_-…yo… no se… nada…_

_-Mientes, dime lo que quiero y recibirás tu recompensa-susurro zalamero-te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas._

_-…no quiero… nada de ti…_

_Entonces grito, tanto que llego a pensar en que se había convertido en una banshee occidental y que su voz podía matarle… cuando su voluntad fue apagándose sintió de nuevo su cuerpo, no colgado de unas cadenas en una habitación mal iluminada, sino en un colchón que para ella eran nubes. Unos ojos dorados la observaban atentamente…_ poco a poco se fueron volviendo mas oscuros hasta alcanzar el color de la madera oscura y pulida que tanto la gustaba.

-¿Megumi, estas bien?

Cora salto a la cama y se hizo un ovillo contra ella, reconfortándola.

-Ahora sí-murmuro agotada.

-Llamare al hospital, no tienes buen aspecto.

-No hace falta.

-Y me quedare contigo.

-Te he dicho que no hace falta.

-Antes de decir eso mírate en el espejo, pareces un fantasma y hace días que tienes ojeras por dormir mal. Hoy me quedare.

-¿Y quien ira a ver si han instalado las ventanas en el Aoiya?

-Llamare al capataz y se lo preguntare, existiendo el teléfono no es preciso ir. Y no será necesario que pase por DEI para coger los informes-dijo adivinando su siguiente excusa para que se fuera-Shojô me los enviara por el correo y luego los imprimiré allí, rellenados.

Se levanto para prepararla un poco de té relajante, aun estaba tensa por la pesadilla y asustada.

-Tengo que enseñarte a abrir cajones-le dijo a Cora-sobre todo donde guarda sus calzoncillos.

-¡Lo he oído!-grito Sanosuke desde el pasillo.

Megumi se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos, era la primera pesadilla que tenia en años, cuando iba al psicólogo por el tratamiento aprendió que lo que había pasado no había sido culpa suya, ella no tenia forma de saber que se escondía tras la mascara de ese tipo, ni había tenido ninguna oportunidad de defenderse puesto que no había recibido la formación adecuada. Puso remedio a eso, desde los diecisiete años, sobre todo desde el día en que Genzai la dijo que estaba todo lo recuperada que podía estar en el hospital, lo demás ya era acosa suya, tomo clases de defensa personal, algo de karate y, sobre todo, unas muy interesantes para desarmar a cualquier tipo de oponente, armado con lo mas inverosímil.

Funcionaron.

Hasta que se reencontró con Kanryu Takeda; ese tipo estaba loco, era un demente al que no se le había podio agarrar por ser tan previsor como cuidadoso, pero ella había actuado con él como lo que era, basura. Y eso era algo que ese tipo no soportaba. Tampoco soportaba el que aquello que consideraba suyo, ella en este caso, estuviese en manos de alguien de baja ralea.

Se levanto para vestirse con la ropa de estar en casa y ponerse al fin en movimiento, por lo menos todo lo que le permitiría Sanosuke teniendo en cuenta que eran las cinco de la mañana. En la esquina de su cuarto tenia un tocador, sobre la silla solía dejar la ropa que se ponía al llegar a casa y se encamino allí para cambiarse; el espejo la devolvió la mirada de un espectro. Estaba pálida, mas de lo normal teniendo en cuenta la poca coloración de su piel, lo que hacia que las ojeras fuesen mas oscuras bajo sus ojos, durante algún momento de la pesadilla se había mordido el labio inferior y ahora se le estaba hinchando con un rojo muy feo; el maquillaje solía hacer maravillas con cualquier gesto de cansancio que tuviese pero no con esto, miro atentamente uno de sus hombros, tenia un arañazo allí donde hacia unos años Takeda puso un beso. El beso de Judas.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Dio un respingo cuando alguien apretó los labios contra su nuca, cogida por sorpresa giro con las uñas preparadas en un zarpazo digno de una fiera, la pararon la mano.

-Megumi.

-No… no vuelvas a asustarme así-defendió su acción.

-No he hecho mas que lo que hago todas las mañanas ¿Qué te pasa?-se apretó contra ella, vientre con vientre.

-Estoy nerviosa, por lo del Akarakebo ¿Y si Shishio planea algo contra el hospital?

-El hospital fue reforzado en el momento de su construcción, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Además estas así desde que te lleve a ver a Mariya y Katsû ¿Por qué?

-Estoy nerviosa, Takeda buscaba algo de mi tú… no lo se.

-¿Se te a ocurrido pensar el que tal vez no busque nada?.¿Qué solo quiera estar contigo?

-Hablo el don Juan.

-Quizás antes si lo fuese, ahora ya no.

-Todos los hombres tenéis ciertas "necesidades"…

-Pero no todos las usamos de excusa para forzar a alguien. Yo no soy Kanryu Takeda, solo Sanosuke Sagara.

Megumi bajo la vista avergonzada, en un santiamén la había desarmado de todos los argumentos que habían ocasionado el que estuviese tan nerviosa y apenas pudiese dormir. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y apoyo la frente en el tórax del luchador justo antes de que un espasmo, preludio de un acceso de llanto, la recorriese. Sanosuke suspiro y termino de envolverla con los brazos.

-No todo el mundo es tu enemigo Megumi-la despego del tocador y se sentó en la cama con ella encima-y no estas sola ahora.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro Kaoru desde las mantas.

-Yo que sé-Kenshin se estiro hasta la mesilla y cogió al impertinente del teléfono-hoy no hay reunión ni es necesario que fichemos en DEI a una hora temprana.

-Son las seis de la mañana-farfullo la kendoka antes de darse la vuelta.

-Díselo al que llama al teléfono-se paso la mano por la cara para despejarse-¿Dígame?... sí estamos los dos aquí ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Perdón?-el bocinazo del que llamaba consiguió que se despertase por completo-ya vamos.

-Será tú, a mi me quedan dos horas mas de sueño.

-Ni de broma, no pienso ir solo a casa de Saito.

-¿Qué a pasado?

-Tu que crees cuando-dio un tirón a las mantas desarropándola-hay una embarazada en casa.

-¡Pero si esta de ocho meses!

-Mas cerca de los nueve que de los ocho, vamos-la dio un golpe juguetón en el trasero y empezó a vestirse-algunos tienen prisa.

-Mas de la que deben.

 

-Megumi… cariño… despierta…

-No…

-Tokio acaba de romper aguas, te necesitan en el hospital.

-Dijiste que... ¡.¿Acaba de romper aguas?.!

-Aja… Sayo esta de camino y Genzai está preparando todo.

-El parto y me vuelvo a casa.

-No lo pongo en duda.


	21. Capitulo veinte: La tranquilidad del que mata.

Tokio respiro con suavidad cuando una nueva contracción la hizo saber que estaba de parto y no de revisión, dejo escapar el aire con tranquilidad mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre; el pequeño estaba relajado y eso era una buena señal. Miro al pasillo donde Sanosuke y Kenshin trataban de tranquilizar a su marido. Estaba histérico, mas que eso, al borde de un autentico ataque de nervios y sin su droga cerca; observo que le hacían señas bajando y subiendo las manos para que respirase de forma pausada y sonrió ante la perspectiva de saber que él, el temido Lobo, estaba más nervioso por el parto que ella misma.

-Debería irme a mi casa.

-No seré yo quien se lo diga a Saito-murmuro Megumi mientras comprobaba las constantes de la madre-estas muy tranquila para ser tu primer parto.

-Los dos lo llevamos bien.

-¿Tú y Saito? Kaoru me ha contado que se equivoco dos veces de llave antes de recordar cual es, y todo eso sin salir del garaje de vuestra casa.

-Esta echo un matojo de nervios, lo sé. Le veo desde aquí.

-Y pobre de él como se atreva a encender un solo cigarrillo.

Tokio sonrió divertida y alargo una mano cuando el infortunado padre pudo entrar, con los nervios mas controlados, en la habitación; se sentó al lado de la mujer y tembló cuando ella controlo la respiración.

-¿Aun no te han puesto la epidural?

-No.

-Deberían ponértela ya, el parto puede venir en cualquier momento y...

-Cariño-levanto la mano y le acaricio-sabré cuando vendrá pero de todas formas no la quiero.

-Pero...

-Yo quería un parto tranquilo en casa, fuiste tú el que se puso nervioso e insistió en que fuese en un hospital por si había complicaciones.

-Aun así, creo que te quedaran horas hasta el momento cumbre-Saito miro a Megumi-todo es muy tranquilo.

-Demasiado tranquilo-susurro con un tono fatal.

-¡Saito!

-Y eso será bueno, no hay nada peor que una madre histérica por que no sabe cuando empujar-suspiro al ver la expresión casi horrorizada del director de DEI-claro que un padre fatalista tampoco es muy agradable.

-Como digan que quieren tener otro hijo juro que pego a Saito-murmuro Kenshin mientras se sentaba. Kaoru ya empezaba a dormirse de nuevo por lo que la atrajo hasta sentarla en su regazo.

-¿Tan difícil no habrá sido? Digo, solo era coger el neceser, la maleta y llegar hasta aquí...

-¿Difícil?-corto-No ha sido difícil Sanosuke, a sido de locos. Cuando llegamos allí Saito estaba tratando de hacer de partera, Tokio llego a amenazar con convertirse en viuda en ese mismo instante si no dejaba de hacer el idiota. Al final logramos venir sin que nos matáramos por las calles, o que la policía nos diese escolta al saber por que íbamos a semejante velocidad-dio un bostezo y apoyo la mejilla en la cabeza de la kendoka.

-¿Queréis un café?

-Yo sí, Kaoru lo que quiere es una cama.

Sanosuke se quito la sudadera, la hizo una bola y la puso tras la cabeza de Kenshin, el espadachín suspiro agradecido y apretó un poco mas a la joven contra él mientras buscaba el mismo tiempo de sueño extra que ella. Megumi se dejo caer en la silla de al lado.

-¿Café?

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

Misao despertó antes de que el sol saliese, acostumbrada como estaba a que Sakura Matsukari se levantase mucho antes para practicar sus artes la sorprendió el que empezase a haber luz, y el que ella estuviese en la cama aun; esa misma luz proveniente de la calle la permitió ver que el guerrero aun dormía profundamente; la mantenía abrazada contra su cuerpo, justo como ella, de forma sencilla pero no permitiendo que se fuera lejos otra vez. Aun así fue en su rostro donde encontró las señales que buscaba: Aoshi tenía unas marcadas ojeras, unas líneas de tensión se dibujaban en su mandíbula afilada y notaba sus músculos algo flojos, como si no se hubiese alimentado con regularidad. Levanto una mano apartando el largo flequillo que ahora tenia, con una sonrisa algo triste la bajo por su pómulo extendiéndola con cuidado de no despertarlo; los ojos de Aoshi temblaron bajo sus párpados pero no se despertó, al contrario, suspiro en sueños y apretó los brazos alrededor de la joven.

-Estoy aquí… no pienso irme de nuevo.

Eso basto para relajarle otra vez.

Misao trato de recolocarse para estar más cerca de él y entonces lo sintió, aun estaban unidos, tras volverse a encontrar como ambos habían querido se habían dormido susurrando cariñosas palabras; pero hacía tiempo que no habían dormido así, desde su primera vez, tan juntos como se podía físicamente. Sonrió hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del guerrero, oliendo su aroma y tratando de no despertarle antes de tiempo; tenia que descansar, y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?-somnoliento aun bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos culpables de Misao.

-Duerme.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si, te he despertado.

-Me he habituado a dormir poco, ya era hora de despertar.

-¡No!-la sonrisa del guerrero se borro-Tienes que dormir mas… tienes ojeras y seguro que has perdido algo de peso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-murmuro sin moverse.

-Pareces más delgado…

-Eso se puede solucionar-alargo la mano para coger el teléfono pero se vio tirado sobre la cama. Misao jadeaba sobre él y mantenía sus manos sobre su tórax inmovilizándole.

-No, yo lo haré pero mas adelante-bajo hasta besarle con ternura-Primero duerme, por favor.

-Chantajista.

-Cuídate un poquito mas-sintió que las manos de él subían por su piel hasta las caderas.

-De acuerdo.

-¡No!.¡Aoshi Shinomori, ni se te ocurra!

Pillado por sorpresa el guerrero aparto las manos y arreglo las mantas a su alrededor para taparla un poco mas, recostó la cabeza en la almohada mientras apartaba parte del pelo del rostro de su compañera.

-¿No volverás a irte?

-No.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Solo si descansas como es debido-levanto las caderas haciéndole resbalar fuera de ella. Aoshi cerro los ojos apretando las manos contra su cintura.

-De acuerdo.

-En lo que descansas llamare a Katsû, por lo menos que sepa que estoy bien.

El guerrero sonrió y la hizo bajar para besarla, respondió con tranquilidad mientras dejaba que las manos de él dibujaran arabescos en su piel, de forma sencilla dejo que el beso se diluyese hasta solo rozarse los labios entre si. Misao alargo una mano y acarició la barba incipiente sintiendo como su corta longitud la pinchaba en la piel, los ojos azules no perdían de vista ningún movimiento, ni siquiera los leves susurros que la joven dejaba escapar con cada nuevo beso.

Exasperado por tenerla cerca y no poder disfrutar, debería dormir pero con ella encima tenía otras cosas en mente, la puso boca abajo mordiendo cariñosamente el hombro femenino, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban entre el cuerpo y la cama para envolverla los senos apoyo las caderas tras las de ella.

-Aoshi-el tono de reproche le hizo sonreír.

-Tarde, haberlo hecho antes.

Con un simple impulso se tumbo boca arriba penetrándola, hundió los labios en su cuello al escuchar el gemido que exhalo ante la inusual postura, recogió las piernas doblando las rodillas y la separo del tórax hasta que sintió que los pequeños senos se apretaban contra ellas. Sorprendida por el cambio que presentaba el apoyarse contra los musculados muslos del guerrero se giro para verle mientras le acariciaba el estomago.

-¿Y esto?

Aoshi sonrió con picardía y deslizo las manos desde su espalda hasta rodear sus glúteos por completo, la levanto lentamente y luego la dejo caer con un siseo al sentir que los pezones se deslizaban por la piel de sus rodillas, por elocuente respuesta las uñas femeninas le dejaron una marca alrededor del ombligo; la joven jadeo y llevo las manos a las corvas masculinas rozando con suavidad, dio un respingo acompañado de un débil grito cuando una de las manos que la ayudaban a moverse se deslizo hasta encontrarse con la desatendida perla. Devolvió la atención. Bajo una mano entre las piernas del guerrero y rodeo los testículos con cuidado mientras el leve tacto arrancaba un gruñido de su compañero.

Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzo las lagrimas la desbordaron.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

-No se por que has venido al hospital si todo va tan bien.

-Por él-contesto Tokio a la comadrona. Cerro los ojos cuando una nueva contracción, esta vez más rápida que la anterior, la hizo temblar.

-Deberían...

-Usted Señor Hajime, debería callarse y tranquilizarse. Sigue así cariño, ya falta menos; respirar y empujar, respirar y empujar.

Llevaban así cerca de una hora, las contracciones se sucedieron una tras otra ganando la velocidad necesaria para hacer que el pequeño cuerpo dentro de ella se fuese encajando en el canal del parto, desde allí era su esfuerzo muscular el que hacia que el bebe avanzase. Apretó la mano de Saito hasta que la contracción y sus músculos hicieron que un nuevo avance se confirmase, respiro y volvió a empujar casi a la vez mientras que la comadrona ayudo al pequeño a tener una posición más favorable.

-Cariño, su cabecita es preciosa-animo la comadrona.

Con una sonrisa Tokio grito usando toda su energía en poder hacer que el pequeño cuerpo terminase de salir, jadeo al sentir que lo lograba y como un nuevo grito se dejaba escuchar en la sala de partos. Saito la beso y ella sonrió recibiendo al pequeño e inquieto cuerpo en sus brazos.

-Es un niño precioso.

-Kiba... se llamara Kiba Hajime.

El pequeño grito al sentir que las manos de sus padres era cambiadas por las de la enfermera, la amable señora se llevo al bebe para limpiarle y ponerle las primeras vacunas, el chequeo posterior delato que era justo como creían sus padres: perfecto. Tokio respiro aliviada cuando pudo obtener una larga siesta reparadora.

Saito no espero a que llevasen a su hijo a la habitación, inquieto por no poder hacer nada mas, sus compañeros de armas estaban todos agotados y para nada dispuestos a aguantarle, visito al pequeño Kiba en la sala común.

-Tiene tus ojos.

-Y los labios de Tokio. Pero supongo que no has venido a hablar sobre parecidos ¿O no es así Hiko?

-No, traigo buenas noticias, Aoshi y Misao han llamado desde Kyoto, se han encontrado y piden permiso para quedarse allí durante un tiempo.

-Un mes.

-Que generoso ¿También les mandaras un regalo?

-Posiblemente, seguro que Aoshi trae algo mas que no solo recuerdos de la antigua capital-levanto la mano mientras agitaba los dedos en dirección a su vástago-y Misao puede ser la novata pero quizás traiga noticias muy jugosas sobre Shishio, las geishas son unas charlatanas.

-Solo son buenas en su trabajo, entretener.

-Pero si pertenecen a un grupo tan antiguo como los Onniwabanshuu, ni con la caída de su líder habrán dado por terminada su vigilancia, ahora que tienen a otro saldrán de su letargo.

-Le pediré a Okashira que nos mantenga al corriente.

Hiko miro por primera vez al pequeño Kiba Hajime, el niño le observo y se giro dándole a entender que no hablaría con él.

-Si no le traigo un regalo quizás me odie-susurro con una sonrisa.

-R-E-Y/R-E-I-N-A-

- _Mochi mochi._

-Katsû-sama, soy Misao-san.

_-¿Dónde estas?_

-En un hotel…

_-¡.¿Qué?.! Una cosa es admitir a cinco guerreros en la casa, por buda si Kikú-san levantase la cabeza ¡Hombres en una okiya a la hora del amanecer! La volvería a bajar de la vergüenza en la que la Familia Matsukari se ha sumido con tu llegada. ¡Pero un hotel! Eso es digno de una puta y no una dama de las artes ancestrales…_

-Se trata de Shinomori Aoshi.

_-Oh… tu anata abandonado ¿Por eso saliste corriendo anoche?_

-Hai. Siento haberlo hecho, se que los compromisos que tenia iban a aportar un buen ingreso este mes…

_-Tráele, sabes cual es el horario de visitas y quiero tener unas palabras con él._

-¿Es sobre el Onniwabanshuu?

_-Sí._

Katsû colgó el teléfono y Misao miro el aparato apretando los labios, suspiro y marco el número del Akarakebo de Kyoto.


	22. Epilogo.

¿Por qué cuando quieres que el tiempo pase más rápido este no te hace caso? Es algo extraño por que tu quieres saber algo que será en un futuro inmediato, por ejemplo en cinco minutos; pero esos cinco minutos, esos trescientos segundos, esas trescientas mil milésimas de segundo. Podían hacerse eternas.

Nadie lo sabía mejor que Misao Makimachi.

Sentada en el sofá de la casa, que junto con Aoshi Shinomori, compartía en Kyoto, esperaba a que este ultimo leyese una carta del medico.

Parte médico.

Nº 5197003  
Hospital Nº 5 de Kyoto.

-Medico: _Doctora Sakura Mitsumoto (Nº 699875 del hospital Nº 5 de Kyoto)_

-Paciente: _Misao Makimachi (Nº 5236259-jab de la seguridad social)_

-Ingreso: _10:45 tras pedir cita._

-Causa: _Dolor abdominal e hinchazón en las articulaciones._

-Pruebas realizadas: _Palpo de las zonas afectadas, ganglios normales al tacto, elasticidad no afectada en las articulaciones, reflejos adecuados._  
 _No presenta síntomas de fiebre, mareo o vomito._  
 _Se le toma una muestra de sangre para realizar una comprobación rutinaria por posible contagio._

-Resultados: _Niveles de hormona gonadotrofina coriónica anormales._

-Causas: _Detectado embarazo de tres semanas. La señorita Makimachi es transferida a la Doctora Yuffie Kisaragi con especialidad en ginecología, siguiente visita: 14 de febrero de 2007._

-¿Tres semanas?

-El hotel...-susurro recordándole la vez que se acostaron tras su "separación"-me quede embarazada en la noche del hotel.

-Tomabas la píldora.

-Cuando vine a casa de Katsû-san deje de tomarla-volvió a susurrar sin mirarle-era un poco difícil el que me encontrase contigo aquí.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Misao levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada intensamente azul de su pareja. Aoshi se agacho hasta ponerse a la misma altura que ella y poder acariciarla los tensos brazos, apretó los dientes cuando los ojos de Misao temblaron, sabía bien lo que para ella significaba el matrimonio pero no había podido evitarlo.

-No pienso hacerte sopas de miso por las mañanas.

-Ni yo quiero que vayas de blanco, ni siquiera con kimono.

-¿Pareja de hecho?

El cojín dio de lleno en la cabeza del espadachín, antes de que este supiese mas los pasos ligeros de ella se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Los pantalones de lana que usaba en casa estaban en el suelo. Al final del pasillo ella esperaba con solo las bragas de fino encaje.

-Sí.

Dicho y hecho, se lanzo a por ella.

-¡Voy a ser madreeeeee!-grito coreando las carcajadas de Aoshi.


End file.
